Elémentaire, mon cher Watson
by Kestrel Faeran
Summary: Lorsqu'on allie les idées délirantes de TROIS fans à un degré plus ou moins élevé de FB: Yuki et Kyo sont en route pour la France pour trouver deux jeunes filles qui ont un lien avec la malédiction. R&R please! And Enjoy!
1. Chapitre 1

Auteurs :  
Kestrel Faeran, Fbfan (Lara Timquogni) et Galilab

Disclaimer :  
Tout ce qui appartient à l'univers de _Fruits Basket_ ne nous appartient pas.  
Seuls les personnages originaux, l'idée et l'intrigue nous appartiennent (mais ça fait tout de même un petit monde, quand on y repense. ;P)

**_

* * *

ELEMENTAIRE_, MON CHER WATSON…**

CHAPITRE 1

Kestrel et Lara vivaient ensemble depuis deux ans. En tant qu'étudiantes, leurs parents respectifs les avaient beaucoup aidées financièrement pour qu'elles puissent acheter un petit pavillon dans la banlieue parisienne. C'était à la fin de leur troisième année d'études universitaires et elles fêtaient l'obtention de leur licence. Cette nuit-là, elles n'étaient rentrées de boîte de nuit qu'à cinq heures du matin. Elles étaient si fatiguées que quelques heures plus tard (à huit heures pour être précise), lorsqu'on sonna à leur porte, Kestrel ne se réveilla pas tout de suite ; Lara, quant à elle, crut que c'était son réveil et lui asséna le châtiment qu'elle lui réservait tous les matins : elle l'assomma. Cependant, la sonnette retentit une deuxième fois. Lara tira péniblement l'espace d'une seconde un œil de dessous sa couette et regarda son réveil ; elle réalisa qu'elle avait débranché la fonction réveil la veille. Quand on sonna pour la troisième fois, Lara réalisa qu'il s'agissait de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

- Kess, on sonne ! se plaignit Lara.

- Hum… dodo…, marmonna Kestrel, la tête dans son oreiller.

- Ok, j'ai compris.

Elle se dressa sur son lit qu'elle avait placé juste en dessous de la fenêtre ; alors que la sonnette retentissait pour la quatrième fois de suite, Lara ouvrit à tâtons la fenêtre, puis les volets. Elle passa alors la tête par la fenêtre qui par chance était située du côté de la porte d'entrée :

-Oui, c'est à quel sujet ? marmonna-t-elle, les yeux toujours fermés. - Bonjour, nous cherchons Lara Timquogni et Kestrel Faeran. C'est bien ici ?

- Oui, je descends vous ouvrir.

Elle chaussa ses lunettes sur son nez et fit l'effort d'ouvrir un demi-œil pour éviter de se prendre un mur en pleine poire ou de se casser la figure dans l'escalier. Tout en descendant comme un éléphant les marches qui la séparaient de l'entrée, elle pensait (note de Kestrel : Oh, dis donc, si tôt le matin ? lol) :_ Cette voix me dit quelque chose…_

En touchant le carrelage froid de ses pieds nus, elle ouvrit un autre demi-œil. Ses cheveux châtain clair en bataille lui caressaient les épaules (note de fbfan : c'est comme ça qu'on va ouvrir à des visiteurs ? Lara : quand on n'est pas réveillée, oui !). C'est ainsi qu'elle arriva au prix d'efforts surhumains devant la porte d'entrée et qu'elle tourna le bouton de la porte :

- Excusez-nous de vous déranger de si bonne heure, fit une seconde voix masculine, mais…

Lara avait à présent les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes. Devant elle se tenaient deux garçons de 21 ans, environ un mètre 85, l'un aux cheveux gris argent et l'autre aux cheveux roux. Le garçon aux cheveux roux avait arrêté de parler lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'adressait à une jeune fille d'un mètre 70 en nuisette à nounours qui, derrière ses fines lunettes, les regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit et la bouche genre loup de Tex Avery. L'autre garçon prit alors la parole :

- Mademoiselle, est-ce que ça va ?

- Aaaaaaaaah…. (ndK : Bien ! Maintenant « bé » ! lol) Une minute…

Elle referma lentement la porte et s'adossa à celle-ci.

Dans sa tête, ses pensées se formaient avec lenteur, à cause du choc et du manque de sommeil : _Yuki_… _et Kyo… devant chez moi… qui suis en nuisette à nounours… et les cheveux complètement ébouriffés… c'est un rêve ou un cauchemar… ?_

- KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons.

Seul un bruit sourd lui répondit d'abord. La concernée était vraisemblablement tombée de son lit. Après un silence bref, une voix affolée, pâteuse et intelligible se mit à crier :

- QUOI ? UNE ALERTE NUCLEAIRE ? UN TSUNAMI ? (ndK : Mais ouiiii… en pleine banlieue parisienne ! lol) LA TROISIEME GUERRE MONDIALE ?

Totalement affolée, à demi éveillée, Kestrel apparut à l'étage, les lunettes de traviole, tâtonnant pour trouver la rambarde. Elle rata une marche et dévala très élégamment les escaliers pour se retrouver en bas beaucoup plus vite que prévu. C'est avec étonnement que la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle ne ressentait aucune douleur. Au contraire, elle semblait être tombée sur quelque chose de mou qui avait amorti sa chute.

- Aïe…, entendit-elle.

Kestrel baissa les yeux puis se mordit la lèvre.

- Oups…

Elle se releva rapidement tout en se confondant en excuses, mais apparemment, Lara ne s'en préoccupait pas. A la place, elle commença à sautiller sur place, laissant échapper des couinements aigus. Kestrel observa un moment son manège, interloquée.

- Euh… tu vas bien ?

Lara secoua furieusement la tête puis commença à gesticuler dans tous les sens, sans logique apparente. Kestrel commençait à sérieusement se demander s'il n'allait pas être bientôt nécessaire d'appeler un centre psychiatrique. Lara essaya d'articuler un mot, faisant des moulinets avec ses bras.

Oui, ça devenait urgent... où était passé le numéro ?

Alors qu'elle commençait à regarder dans le bottin à la lettre P, comme Psychiatrie, Lara avait cessé de sauter et trépignait à présent nerveusement. Elle attrapa la manche du pyjama de Kess et se mit à tirer dessus, montrant la porte du doigt. Kestrel mit un temps avant de comprendre, puis fit « Oooh… » d'un air compréhensif.

Elle lâcha le bottin et alla ouvrir la porte, se trouvant alors nez à nez avec deux jeunes hommes qui lui disaient vaguement quelque chose.  
Si l'on adoptait leur point de vue, on pouvait voir une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains ébouriffés les observant d'un œil vitreux, comme si elle n'était pas tout à fait réveillée. Elle portait un pyjama composé d'un T-shirt à rayures bleues et blanches et d'un short bleu. Derrière s'agitait toujours Lara, et on avait l'impression qu'elle se retenait d'hurler « KYYYYAAAAAAA ! XD ».

Du côté de Kestrel, rien n'avait bougé. Du moins, pas encore. Elle détailla encore une fois les deux garçons, puis ferma la porte. Réfléchit, regarda Lara, puis rouvrit. Et referma. Et rouvrit. Regarda Lara, les regarda. Déclic.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sortit. Elle regarda encore Lara, puis dit précipitamment :

- Euh… attendez une seconde !

Elle claqua la porte et s'y adossa, avant de se tourner vers Lara qui la regardait avec un immeeeeense sourire.

- Ils sont bien qui je pense qu'ils sont ?

La fille en nuisette hocha de la tête, tout sourire.

Kess soupira, puis éclata :

- T'AURAIS PAS PU ME LE DIRE PLUS TOT !

Lara parut alors retrouver sa langue :

- Mais j'essaye de te prévenir depuis plus de cinq minutes !

- Mais tu sais bien que je suis lente au réveil !

- Et moi alors ?

- M'en fous ! Tu pourrais faire un effort, nan ?

On sonna à la porte. Lara et Kess se turent, et regardèrent la porte, avant de dire à l'unisson :

- Oups, on les a oubliés...

Kess rouvrit et fit un sourire crispé aux deux jeunes hommes.

- Hem… (ndK : J'ai un chat dans la gorge ! XD Kyo : Pourtant j'suis devant vous ! lol) Entrez donc !

Elle sembla alors remarquer dans quelles tenues elles se trouvaient toutes les deux. Lara s'en était également rendu compte et lui faisait de grands signes dans le dos des garçons en indiquant l'étage.

- Euh…, hésita Kess. Passez donc au salon, on revient tout de suite !

Et deux fusées se précipitèrent à l'étage. Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, les deux jeunes filles étaient redescendues, fraîchement coiffées et habillées.

Lara portait un jean retroussé qui laissait ses chevilles dénudées, un dos nu noir et des sandales noires. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés dans un chignon rapidement fait. (ndF : Non, sans blague lol)

Kestrel, quant à elle, était vêtue d'un corsaire bleu clair et d'un débardeur beige, et était chaussée de mules à talons. Elle s'était simplement passé un coup de brosse et gardait ses cheveux libres sur ses épaules.

Lara passa la tête par la porte du salon :

- Vous voulez un café ou autre chose ?

- Euh, un thé ne serait pas de refus, dit Yuki.

- Pour moi pareil, lâcha Kyo.

- KESS ! DEUX CAFES, FORTS, TRES FORTS ! ET DEUX THES ! cria Lara.

- PAS LA PEINE D'HURLER, J'SUIS PAS SOURDE ! hurla Kestrel en guise de réponse.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre assis autour de la table, leurs boissons respectives devant eux.

- Maintenant que nous sommes posés, peut-on savoir qui vous êtes, et pourquoi vous nous cherchiez ? demanda poliment Lara, reposant sa (grande) tasse de café (bien fort).

Yuki toussota, et répondit pour eux deux :

- Je me présente : je suis Yuki Soma, et voici mon cousin Kyô Soma.

Kestrel reposa précipitamment sa tasse et manqua s'étouffer. Lorsqu'elle eut repris son souffle, et tendit son bras à Lara en marmonnant :

- C'est pas possible… Pince-moi, je rêve…

Lara s'exécuta sans protestation, un peu sous le choc elle aussi.

- Aïe, fit Kess, l'air impassible.

Elle cligna des yeux, puis but le reste de son café d'un trait (elle n'avait encore pratiquement rien bu !). Quant à Lara, elle les regardait en pensant : _C'est_ _pas vrai, ils sont enfin devant moi !_ Et il lui fallut un moment avant de reprendre la parole, Kestrel s'étouffant toujours avec son café.

- Bien, je suis Lara Timquogni. Et la chose rouge qui s'étouffe à côté de moi, c'est Kestrel Faeran. Ne vous fatiguez pas plus, nous vous connaissons puisque vous êtes les personnages principaux d'un manga appelé _Fruits Basket_ (dit avec un accent très, mais alors **très** british). Maintenant que nous nous sommes tous les quatre présentés, ou du moins en partie (léger coup aux deux K au passage)... quel est le but de votre visite ?

- Donc vous êtes au courant pour la malédiction, conclut Kyô. Ca suffit pas ?

- Baah non ! Baka neko ! s'exclama Kestrel, ayant (enfin) retrouvé son souffle.

- QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS DIT !

- Ceci dit, poursuivit Yuki en interrompant le Chat, je comprends votre réaction lorsque vous avez ouvert la porte.

- Ben, disons que vous trouvez comme ça alors qu'on n'est même pas réveillées, ça surprend ! répondit Lara.

- Oui… et ce qu'on va vous annoncer va vous surprendre encore plus, ajouta Yuki.

- Bon ! (Lara se tourna vers Kestrel) On se calme, et on écoute !

- En fait, Akito a trouvé un livre assez particulier qui parle de la malédiction des Soma. Ce bouquin est particulier car seul Akito peut le toucher et car les noms de tous les maudits y sont renouvelés à chaque changement. Akito m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé comment briser la malédiction. En fait, nous avons besoin des cinq personnes représentant les cinq éléments de l'astrologie chinoise, et vous représentez chacune un de ces éléments : Lara le Feu, et Kestrel le Vent.

Trois secondes de silence, puis :

- QUOIIIIIIIII ?

_A Suivre..._

* * *

Note des auteurs totalement cinglées :  
Fbfan (alias Lara) : Bah voilà ! C'est que le début, mais on a bien déliré dessus !  
Kestrel (alias Kestrel (lol)) : Surtout avec le temps que j'ai mis pour m'habituer à ce fichu clavier !  
Fbfan : Mais c'est mon ordi, alors tu lui fous la paix !  
Kess : Nan mais oh ! Comment tu m'causes là ! Si c'est ça, je fais la grève du clavier ! (lol)  
Fbfan : Bon, la suite viendra quand on aura fini de se disputer ! A plus tout le monde :D  
Kess : ET FMA(1) POWAAA ! XD

1 : Full Metal Alchemist, incultes :P


	2. Chapitre 2

_Message de FbFan :_ Toutes nos excuses pour cette longue attente mais Kess et moi sommes en Terminale et le bac approche ! Nous sommes donc surbookées, d'autant plus qu'il y a les inscriptions pour l'année prochaine ! Régalez vous avec ce chapitre 2 !

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2**

Résumé de l'épisode précédent :

- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

* * *

Lara et Kestrel les regardèrent, ébahies. Kyô continua : 

- En résumé, vous êtes également maudites même si ça ne se voit pas. Et vous devez partir avec nous demain pour le Japon.

- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! répétèrent-elles.

- Enfin, si vous acceptez, bien entendu. Notre avion part demain à 9 heures et nous avons vos billets, ajouta Yuki.

-Attendez, on réfléchit, fit Kestrel.

Elles se regardèrent l'espace d'une seconde, puis hurlèrent en cœur :

- OUI !

Yuki et Kyô furent sourds l'espace de trois secondes. Puis Yuki se hasarda à poser une question qui plut particulièrement aux filles (surtout à Lara !) :

- Etant donné que nous ne sommes arrivés que ce matin et que nous n'avons pas réservé de chambre d'hôtel, nous ne savons pas où dormir ce soir. Auriez-vous une idée ?

- Ben, oui, on peut vous loger, mais le problème est le couchage. Si le lit de Lara peut accueillir deux personnes en se serrant un peu, pour le mien, c'est hors de question. (Note de Kess : Nan mais oh !) Et il ne reste que le canapé, finit Kestrel en montrant un canapé miteux derrière elle.

- Bon, qui se tape le canapé, enfin, si on peut l'appeler comme ça … ? demanda Lara.

- Il est hors de question que je dorme avec une fille, dit Kyô, catégorique.

- On est d'accord, répliqua Kestrel avec un léger sourire.

- Bon, fit Lara en se tournant vers Yuki, ça ne te dérange pas de dormir avec moi cette nuit ?

- Non. De toute façon, il n'y aura pas de problème avec la malédiction puisque nous ne nous transformerons pas à votre contact.

Kestrel et Lara : OO

- Ben oui, vous êtes en quelque sorte vous aussi maudites mais vous, vous ne vous transformerez jamais, ajouta Yuki.

- On peut vérifier ? demanda Lara, avant de recevoir une claque derrière la tête de la part de Kestrel. (NdK : Niéhéhé…)

- Mais aïeuh ! fit Lara en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

- Reprenons, Akito vous invite en fait à passer un à deux mois de vacances en notre compagnie, déclara Kyô, pressé de passer à autre chose.

L'évocation du nom d'Akito avait franchement tendu nos deux héroïnes. Elles n'aimaient pas Akito dans le manga mais, à présent qu'elles savaient qu'elles allaient le rencontrer, elles commencèrent à le craindre. Puis Kess brisa le silence qui commençait à s'installer sans en y être conviée.

- Nous avons donc 24 heures pour faire nos valises, prévenir nos parents et patrons respectifs de notre absence pour un mois voire deux.

- Sans oublier que nous avions prévu le grand nettoyage de la maison aujourd'hui, poursuivit Lara.

- Puisque nous sommes là, nous allons vous aider. Ca ira plus vite à quatre qu'à deux, proposa Yuki.

- Eh, qui t'as permis de choisir à ma place, sale rat ! s'exclama Kyô.

- Je te sais incapable de proposer une pareille aide, baka neko ! déclara Yuki, impassible.

- Ton heure a sonné ! hurla Kyô.

- Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas commencer ! Si vous voulez vous battre, allez voir ailleurs et comptez pas sur nous pour vous accompagner au Japon ! cria Lara.

- J'ai une proposition à vous soumettre : nous nettoyons tous ensemble la maison ce matin et cet après-midi, nous vous ferons visiter quelques trucs à Paris, suggéra Kestrel voulant éviter au plus vite le risque de bagarre chez elles.

- Ce sera avec plaisir, enfin si Kyô est d'accord, dit le BG **(1)** aux yeux améthyste.

- C'est bon, j'accepte ! maugréa le canon aux yeux rubis.

La répartition des tâches fut laborieuse puisque Kyô refusait de passer l'aspirateur, de faire la lessive, de laver les vitres,… Il fut donc convenu au bout d'une demi-heure de discussions houleuses que Yuki laverait les vitres, Lara s'occuperait de la lessive, Kestrel de passer l'aspirateur et Kyô laverait la vaisselle. Quand au rangement, les filles s'occupèrent de l'étage et prirent soin de planquer les trucs compromettants (Note de Fbfan : càd pour Kess les photos de son perso préféré et pour Lara les photos de Yuki); les garçons rangèrent le rez-de-chaussée et trouvèrent des choses fort incongrues comme un soutien-gorge (NdF : De qui ? NdK : Not me !) sous le canapé. (NdF : Allez savoir comment il est arrivé là !)

Vers 11h30, tout était fini sauf la lessive : la dernière lessive tournait et Lara ne pouvait quitter son poste. Kestrel partit faire des courses supplémentaires pour la journée accompagnée de Yuki puisque Kyô avait déclaré :

- C'est lui, le préposé à l'aide aux courses chez nous, pourquoi ça devrait changer en France !

Yuki et Kestrel partirent donc et Kyô monta voir Lara qui vidait le lave-linge des serviettes propres qu'il contenait ; il l'aida à étendre cette machine tout en discutant :

- Dis, une question me titille : comment se fait-il que ce soit vous deux qui soyez venus nous chercher ? demanda Lara.

- En fait, Akito veut me tenir le plus loin possible de lui tout en me gardant sous contrôle. Quant à Yuki,… je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais depuis quatre ans, Akito refuse de revoir Yuki.

- C'était pas l'année où Hatori et Momiji dansaient ensemble ?

- Si, comment tu sais ça ?

- Le manga…

- Je vois ; tu en es fan ?

- Accro, tu veux dire !

- Tu peux m'en parler ? J'aimerais savoir ce qu'est dévoilé de notre vie. Ca fera passer le temps.

- En fait, l'histoire commence à l'arrivée de Tohru chez Shiguré, qui correspond d'ailleurs à la tienne. L'histoire tourne essentiellement autour des maudits. En France, nous en sommes au tome 16 (NdF : Nous supposons que pendant ces quatre années, aucun tome n'est sorti en France, par commodité. NdK : Ca, ça veut dire que tu m'auras fait une crise durant quatre ans parce que tu n'auras pas eu ta dose annuelle de FB… merci pour moi !) qui finit dans l'année du Dragon. Dis-moi, où en es-tu avec Tohru ?

- Comment es-tu au courant ? fit Kyô en rougissant.

- Devine…

- Ben, j'ai compris qu'elle m'aime mais je ne veux pas sortir avec elle tant que je serais maudit, j'ai peur qu'elle en souffre.

- Comme Kana et Hatori ?

- Ouais… mais si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais la serrer dans les bras, l'embrasser ! J'ai de plus en plus de mal à résister à ce désir : c'est pour cela que j'ai accepté de partir pour la France.

- Au fait, si tu es devant moi, c'est que t'as pas été enfermé comme les autres maudits du Chat avant toi. Comment ça se fait ?

- J'ai gagné mon pari contre Akito, qui me déteste encore plus depuis ce jour.

- Comment s'est passé ton combat avec Yuki ?

- Il n'y en a pas eu.

- OO

- J'ai eu de biens meilleurs résultats que Yuki lors des deux dernières années de lycée. Le Chat a été plus intelligent et plus doué que le Rat. D'ailleurs, depuis trois ans, Yuki et moi ne nous sommes pas battus une seule fois mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous nous entendons bien.

- Je vois. Donc tu fais des études, je suppose.

- Oui et non. Je seconde mon maître au dojo et je fais régulièrement des stages et des austérités pour progresser.

- Tiens, en parlant de Kazuma, comment ça va entre Saki et lui ?

- Terrain dangereux ! Ils se voient souvent mais je supplie mon maître de ne jamais l'épouser ; en contrepartie, j'accepte qu'ils se voient. Sur ce, changeons de sujet, s'il te plaît. Parlons de toi !

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Tes études… ?

- Licence en chimie organique… (NdF : J'ai mis ce qui me passait par le tête !)

- Comment as-tu découvert ce manga, euh… comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

- Fruits basket (NdF : On ressort le super accent de la mort qui tue)… C'est grâce à Kess, elle m'a fait découvrir l'animé puis les tomes. J'ai pris la série eu tome 10. Je dois avouer qu'au début, j'ai craqué sur toi, comme pas mal de françaises (NdF : Suivez mon regard ! NdK : Quoi, vous vous sentez visées ?) mais je préfère le caractère de Yuki. Le prends pas mal : je t'aime bien aussi. T'es également le personnage préféré de Kess mais elle est moins mordue que moi.

- Je suppose donc que c'est une manie pour elle de chercher ceux qu'elle apprécie.

- Elle appelle ça taquiner. (NdK : Non, je n'appelle pas ça taquiner, C'EST de la taquinerie ! Nuance :P) Oh, j'y pense : tu as dû nous prendre pour des folles lorsque tu as vu nos réactions quand on vous a trouvés devant la porte.

- En vérité, lors de notre venue en France, des centaines de filles nous regardaient bizarrement, certaines nous ont même demandé nos autographes. Donc on s'attendait plus ou moins à votre réaction ; en plus, on ne connaît l'existence de ce manga que depuis trois heures.

- Dis, tu sais si les autres éléments ont été trouvés ou non ?

- Ben, le Métal vit au Canada (NdF : On le sent venir gros comme une maison, Kess ! NdK : petite auréole Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !) et Shiguré est parti le chercher.

- Je le plains.

- Qui ? Shiguré ?

- Non ! le Métal !

- T'as raison !

- Quant au Bois et à la Terre, on fait tous les renseignements, Internet et tout pour les trouver mais je sais juste que le Bois est une Italienne et la Terre un Russe.

- Au fait, comment se fait-il que tu parles aussi bien français et sans accent ?

- Tous les Soma parlent anglais, français, latin, grec et une autre langue au choix, caprice d'Akito. Nous suivons des cours depuis l'école primaire pour l'anglais et le français. Puis au collège, nous avons appris le latin, le grec et une autre langue. Moi, j'ai pris espagnol. (NdK : Héhé… :P)

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Kestrel et de Yuki, l'heure était également à la discussion, ainsi qu'au déambulage dans les rayons du supermarché.

Il n'y avait que très peu de courses à faire, mais il n'empêchait que la demoiselle savait rester un moment devant un rayon à hésiter avant de se détourner et de revenir à nouveau sur sa décision. Elle hésitait à prendre des raviolis pour le déjeuner quand Yuki se décida à engager la conversation :

- Alors, vous venez de terminer vos études ?

- On a toutes les deux obtenu notre licence, répondit-elle sans se retourner avec un sourire. Donc, oui, on peut dire ça.

- Et…

- Licence de Langues et Civilisations Etrangères, compléta-t-elle immédiatement. Et toi ?

- Je fais des études de droit.

- Ca a l'air sympa. J'y ai pensé à un moment mais je me suis finalement orientée vers l'interprétariat. (NdK : Moi, au moins, je sais de quoi je parle :P)

Le silence revint, puis Kestrel se décida.

- Bon on aura des raviolis à midi ! Ca t'ira ?

- Oui, mais je n'en ai jamais goûté en fait, avoua-t-il.

- Eh bien, tu verras, c'est très bon ! Et Lara les cuisine à merveille, c'est un vrai cordon bleu. Moi, côté cuisine…

Puis elle eut un petit rire sans terminer sa phrase. Yuki sourit. (NdF : Vous l'avez vu, le jeu de mots ? Vous l'avez vu ? C'est pitoyable et signé Kess lol ! NdK : Hé, quand je te fais un compliment, essaye de ne pas me ridiculiser ! T'as de la chance que je ne change pas tout le passage ! èé)

- Moi non plus, c'est pas vraiment mon fort.

- Ahaha, ça je le sais !

- Ah ?

- Le manga, répondit-elle.

- Ah oui… il donne même ce genre de détails ?

- Il dit plein de choses, bien que pas tout… Mais nous savons pour vous, la malédiction…

- Comme quoi ? On n'a découvert l'existence de ce manga qu'il y a quelques heures…

- Ah oui, effectivement… Et il comme il y a un bon paquet de personnes qui connaissent et que vous êtes assez reconnaissables… vous n'avez pas eu trop de problèmes en venant ?

- Beaucoup de personnes choquées ou aux anges suivant les cas… c'est qu'on a été un peu déstabilisés…

- Tu m'étonnes ! Enfin, juste pour info, la série a pour nom Fruits Basket (dit avec un accent très mais alors **très** frenchy) et débute à l'arrivée de Tohru chez Shiguré. Après, ça devient quand même très compliqué et très long donc autant demander à Lara…

- Elle est fan ?

- Non, pire, c'est une obsession. Si elle avait pu, je pense qu'elle aurait spécialité FB à l'université !

Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire. Ils allèrent à la caisse tout en riant, et Kestrel se calma pour pouvoir payer.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils reprirent leur conversation.

- Le pire, c'est qu'elle l'a découvert après moi ! Mais je ne suis jamais passé à son stade… Maintenant, je regrette plus ou moins de l'avoir contaminée…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle répand le virus ! Tout le quartier est atteint ! Une véritable épidémie ! Et incurable en plus de ça.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Ca fait trois ans maintenant qu'elle est accro.

- Ah d'accooord, je vois. Et toi ?

- Moi, je varie, sourit Kestrel. J'ai plusieurs séries en cours…

- Et t'as pas de préférence ?

- Ah, bien sûr que si ! J'ai aussi mon obsession, mais elle est quand même plus modérée. (NdF : Ca, j'en doute ! Je t'ai déjà vue en mode lara-découvrant-yuki-et-kyo-devant-chez-elle devant ton petit « autel » de… NdK : Tais-toi ! Et c'est pas un autel ! C'est juste que je voulais tout avoir au même endroit… ;P)

- Et qu'est-ce …

- On est arrivés, le coupa-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et ils allèrent déposer leurs sacs dans la cuisine.

- Merci de m'avoir aidé à porter, lui dit-elle en commençant à sortir les raviolis d'un des sacs.

- De rien, j'ai l'habitude. Je t'aide à ranger ? dit-il en souriant (et là, les fans de Yuki fondent ! lol).

- Avec plaisir !

Et ils se mirent au travail.

- Tu as un très bon accent pour un étranger, fit remarquer la jeune fille.

- C'est normal, je parle depuis tout petit. Une exigence d'Akito. Tous les Soma parlent japonais, anglais, français, latin, grec, et une dernière langue de notre choix, et ce depuis le primaire. Je parle aussi italien.

- Quand je disais que le manga ne nous disait pas tout…

On entendit alors des pas dans l'escalier et Kyô et Lara entrèrent dans la cuisine.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as acheté de bon, Kess ? demanda Lara, histoire de savoir ce qu'elle allait devoir cuisiner.

- Des raviolis ! s'exclama la jeune fille avec un immense sourire.

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je leur montre mes talents de cuisinière, dit Lara en riant.

- Il vaut mieux que tu montres vite tes talents à ton futur mari ici présent. AIIIIIE !

Le coude de Lara avait atterri on ne sait comment dans les côtes de Kestrel.

Pendant que Lara cuisinait, les garçons mettaient la table et Kestrel appelait ses parents pour les prévenir de son voyage.

- Allo, Maman ?

- Chérie ? Ah ! Comment vas-tu ? Voilà un moment que tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles ! Tu sais pourtant que je m'inquiète !

- Maman, dit-elle d'une voix raisonnable. Calme-toi, tout va bien ! Je dois juste te parler de quelque chose…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Chérie, dis-moi ! fit la voix de plus en plus inquiète de sa mère.

- Maman, répéta Kess en retenant un soupir.

- Oui ?

- Bon, en fait, avec Lara, on part au Japon dès demain matin.

- …

- Maman ? appela-t-elle, s'inquiétant de ne pas entendre une quelconque réaction.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu plus tôt ? dit alors sa mère d'une voix brusque.

- C'est un concours de circonstances Maman, on n'a été prévenues que ce matin, et je n'ai pas pu t'appeler plus tôt à cause des préparatifs. Mais je voulais que tu saches, ajouta-t-elle avant que sa mère ne reprenne la parole, que tout ira bien. On sait où aller, et on revient dans un mois, deux au maximum. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ! Tu me préviens comme ça, au dernier moment, et tu ne me dis pas la moitié de ce que tu vas faire là-bas ! Je suis ta mère enfin !

- Maman, soupira-t-elle. Tu me connais enfin. Et puis, nous avons une escorte sûre, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sa mère se retint de poser une autre question, et la ligne resta silencieuse un instant avant qu'elle ne dise finalement :

- Très bien, je te fais confiance, mais faîtes attention toutes les deux. De jolies jeunes filles comme vous… (ndf : tu le pensais vraiment qd t'as écrit ça kess ? NdK : Quoi ? On n'est pas mignonnes peut-être ? hausse un sourcil ndf : euh si si mais pour ma pomme, j'en doute !)

- Ca ira Maman, fit Kestrel en riant doucement. Je t'appellerai en partant, et en arrivant, dit-elle avant que sa mère ne le lui rappelle. Je t'aime, à plus.

Le coup de fil dura juste le temps nécessaire pour que Lara cuisine. Ils se mirent alors tous les quatre à table et commencèrent à déguster les raviolis.

- Hum… c'est délicieux ! avoua Kyô.

- Je pense que Lara est largement à la hauteur de Tohru, même si ce n'est pas le même style de cuisine, ajouta Yuki.

- Ca y est ! Il est conquis, chuchota Kestrel à l'oreille de Lara.

- Ta gueule ! râla celle-ci.

Ils finirent de déjeuner joyeusement puis Lara laissa les autres ranger la cuisine et débarrasser la table pendant qu'elle appelait ses parents :

- Allô, Maman ? Tu ne devineras jamais ! Kess et moi avons gagné un séjour de deux mois au Japon à un concours de dessin. Et on part demain !

- Ma puce, c'est formidable ! Mais pense bien à emporter des pulls, il se peut qu'il fasse froid, emmène de la crème solaire, pense à prendre un dictionnaire français-japonais, un petit cadeau pour Kestrel car c'est elle qui a gagné (NdK : Dois-je comprendre que tu me fais un compliment indirect ? ;)), et aussi…

La litanie des recommandations de la mère de Lara dura encore une bonne demie heure. Puis Lara coupa court au monologue de sa mère en lâchant l'argument choc :

- Maman, je dois encore prévenir ma patronne, je te laisse !

Et elle raccrocha avant que sa mère ait pu recommencer à parler. Puis elle prit son sac à main, les clés et les papiers de la voiture et ils partirent tous pour Paris.

- Tu conduis pas, Kestrel ? demanda Kyô.

- Non, ce ne serait pas prudent que je conduise pendant que je vous montre et commente les monuments de Paris que nous allons voir, mais pas visiter.

Leur tour dans Paris se fit avec ce parcours : Arc de Triomphe, descente des Champs-Élysées, le grand Palais, la place de la Concorde, l'église de la Madeleine, le Palais Garnier, la cathédrale Notre Dame de Paris, le Louvre, le musée d'Orsay, les Invalides et la Tour Eiffel où ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils montèrent au dernier étage de la Tour Eiffel et les garçons furent émerveillés par la vue qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et se reflétait magnifiquement dans la Seine. Puis nos amis redescendirent et se promenèrent sur le Trocadéro et le Champ de Mars.

Aux alentours de 18 h, ils revinrent chez Kestrel et Lara. Cette dernière se rua sur le téléphone pour appeler sa patronne :

- Bonsoir, madame R. Lara Timquogni à l'appareil.

- Ah, bonsoir, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Voilà, ma grand-mère a eu un accident au Japon et je dois partir la rejoindre pour un mois voire deux le temps qu'elle se rétablisse. Je vous remercie de m'avoir déjà accordé une semaine de vacances qui prend fin demain, et je sais que je devais travailler en semaine en plus du week-end à partir de ce mois-ci…

- Je comprends que vous soyez sollicitée par votre grand-mère. Je vous accorde ce congé à condition que vous me donniez souvent des nouvelles de votre grand-mère et que vous me disiez si vous avez obtenu votre licence.

- C'est entendu ! Et… oui, j'ai ma licence ! dit Lara d'un ton joyeux.

- C'est formidable ! Je vous félicite. Bien, je suppose que vous devez faire vos préparatifs le plus vite possible, alors je vous souhaite bon voyage et tous mes vœux de rétablissement pour votre grand-mère.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup, au revoir.

Elle raccrocha, et lorsqu'elle se retourna, ce fut pour voir le sourire goguenard de Kess qui la regardait un sourcil levé.

- Mmh… ta grand-mère, hein ?

- Tu penses peut-être que j'allais dire la vérité ! Enfin, voyons ce que _toi_ tu peux sortir, toute honnête que tu es, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix ironique.

Kestrel se contenta de lui tirer la langue et décrocha le combiné.

- Bonsoir, monsieur. Kestrel Faeran à l'appareil… Oui, je souhaitais vous parler de quelque chose d'assez problématique, vu les circonstances… Oui, mais enfin, bien sûr !

Elle éclata de rire, et Lara fronça un sourcil, se demandant la raison d'une telle hilarité.

- Oui, reprit-elle. … Ah, justement, dit-elle alors, dans le cadre universitaire est organisé un voyage… Oui, effectivement… Vraiment ? Oh, quelle coïncidence !

Lara ne voyait décidément pas où cette conversation voulait en venir. Kestrel eut alors un grand sourire et lui lança un regard victorieux.

- Bien entendu, je n'y manquerai pas, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son patron. Merci encore. Au revoir.

Elle raccrocha, et lui fit le V de la victoire.

- C'est dans la poche ! Et en plus, dit-elle, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. … j'ai une augmentation !

- Quoi ! s'exclama Lara. Mais… que… tu… quoi !

- Bon, allons dîner ! Cette visite m'a donné une de ces faims ! Les garçons ! appela-t-elle en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Vous voulez manger quoi ?

- Hé ! Reviens ici ! s'écria son amie en la suivant tandis qu'elle s'éclipsait dans la cuisine.

Quelques instants plus tard, Kestrel commençait à mettre la table avec les garçons, puis Lara arriva, l'air de rien.

- Vous voulez manger quoi, ce soir ?

- Ta spécialité ! proposa Kestrel.

- T'es sure de la mériter ? demanda Lara, avec un regard taquin.

- Ben, pourquoi pas ? s'inquiéta Kestrel.

- Si tu ne m'expliques pas pourquoi ton patron a été aussi sympa, tu n'y auras pas droit, dit Lara, toujours avec le même sourire.

- Mais…

- Allez, j'attends !

- Bon, d'accord… Il vient d'être père et est aux anges, avoua Kestrel, bien qu'un léger sourire en coin ne la trahisse – était-ce la véritable raison ?

- C'est bon, tu l'auras, ta part de ma spécialité.

- Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaah !

- C'est si bon que ça ? s'enquit Kyô.

- Oh oui ! lança Kestrel, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Et on peut savoir ce que c'est ? risqua Yuki.

- Non. Surprise ! clamèrent les deux filles.

Puis elles s'enfermèrent dans la cuisine, laissant les garçons finir de mettre la table.

Elles ressortirent un quart d'heure plus tard, portant un gros plat de spaghettis carbonara d'où émanait une odeur qui allécha nos deux japonais. Une fois le plat vidé, Kyô complimenta Lara :

- C'est aussi bon que les restos italiens où nous avons l'habitude d'aller.

- Effectivement ! ajouta Yuki. En plus, belle comme tu es, Lara, tu ferais une parfaite épouse. (ndf : Yuki qui fait les mêmes blagues que Shiguré ! tous aux abris !)

Lara rougit fortement suite à ce compliment. Ayant remarqué la réaction de son amie, le Vent (ndf : j'espère que vous avez bien suivi pour comprendre qui parle !) en rajouta une couche.

- D'autant plus qu'elle masse très bien. Son futur époux sera ravi de rentrer exténué de son travail pour goûter à ses deux principaux talents.

Lara rougit encore plus et, pour cacher sa gêne, alla chercher le dessert.

A la fin du repas, le Rat et le Chat s'occupèrent de la vaisselle pendant que le Feu et le Vent commençaient leurs valises. Une demi-heure plus tard, la cuisine et le salon étaient rangés et les valises quasi finies. Il était 21h. Lara leur rappela qu'ils partiraient à 7h30, donc qu'ils devraient se lever à 6h30. Dure image pour nos deux gros dormeurs : Kestrel et Yuki. Ils décidèrent alors d'aller se coucher tôt. Kestrel alla donc chercher un oreiller et une couverture pour Kyô pendant que Lara allait dans la salle de bains. Après avoir préparé le « lit » de Kyô, Kestrel remonta accompagnée de Yuki et son sac pour lui montrer sa chambre, ou plutôt celle de Lara. Cette dernière se demandait d'ailleurs si ce n'était pas un rêve, si elle allait effectivement dormir avec Yuki. Cette pensée l'excita beaucoup ; c'est pour cela que la fille à nuisette à nounours se calma vite avec une douche froide pour se remettre les idées en place.

_A Suivre..._

* * *

Note des auteurs totalement cinglées :

Fbfan : Voilà ! Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Laissez des reviews ! Le chapitre 3 est déjà commencé ! Mais il faudra être patient(e) pour savoir comment s'est passé la nuit dans la chambre de Lara !

Kess : ...

Fbfan : Quoi ? O.o

Kess : Veux mon copain...

Fbfan : Oui, ben, attends encore 4 chapitres :P

Kess : O.O Naaaaaaan !

Fbfan : Siiii ! XD

Kess : x.x

Fbfan : Oups, bon ben vous attendrez qu'elle ait repris conscience pour avoir la suite... :D

Kess : x.x

**(1)** BG Beau Gosse ! Quel(le)s pas doué(e)s !


	3. Chapitre 3

_Message de Ffban :_ Salut tout le monde ! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre mais voici enfin le chap 3 avec la fameuse nuit entre Lara et Yuki. (note de Kess : comme si c'était le seul truc qui les intéressait lol)  
Pour ceux que cela intéresse, Kestrel a mis dans son profil un lien vers un site qui explique tout sur l'astrologie chinoise ; vous connaîtrez ainsi le lien entre les éléments et les douze animaux.  
Au passage, merci pour les commentaires, ça nous a vraiment motivées !  
Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

Pendant que Lara se lavait, Yuki explorait la chambre de la demoiselle ; assez simple et peu décorée, elle était occupée d'un grand lit, d'une coiffeuse et d'une armoire. Dans un coin de la pièce, Yuki remarqua une table basse avec un coffret de DVD et seize livres : le fameux manga _Fruits Basket_. Le tout était bien rangé, presque exposé ; le Prince prit le premier livre et l'ouvrit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se vit en dessin ! Puis il commença à lire le livre. 

Il arrivait à la fin du deuxième chapitre lorsque Lara arriva dans la chambre.

- Ah, tu les as trouvés ? dit-elle en souriant, adossée au cadre de la porte.

Elle portait sa nuisette à nounours et finissait de frictionner avec une serviette ses cheveux mouillés.

- Oui… On ressemble vraiment à ça ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oh non ! Les dessins évoluent, je te rassure. Bon, la salle de bains est libre, vas-y.

Il suivit son conseil et s'éclipsa. La jeune fille se coucha et se mit à relire pour la énième fois son tome préféré, le 13. Yuki revint peu après silencieusement et remarqua sa cousine sur la couverture du livre que tenait la jeune fille.

- Le top model de la famille Soma… souffla-t-il.

- Hein ? fit intelligemment Lara en baissant son livre puis se mettant à baver intérieurement devant la tenue de Yuki : boxer et t-shirt genre ceux de Kyô (ndf : càd courts et très moulants !).

- Rin… Elle est devenue top model. Akito a accepté de nombreuses choses depuis que… qu'il s'entend bien avec Tohru.

Lara le regarda avec un air ahuri.

- Me regarde pas comme ça. Tohru aide depuis quelque temps Akito à sortir de sa vie sombre. A propos de top model et de vêtements, j'aime bien ta nuisette !

Lara ne quitta pas son air ahuri : c'est vrai qu'elle avait craqué pour cette nuisette quand elle l'avait vue en vitrine mais, devant un mec, elle se sentait ridicule dans une nuisette pareille. (ndf : g effectivement une nuisette à nounours et kess m'a déjà vue avec, dc elle sait a kel point jsui ridicule !) Elle retrouva cependant l'usage de la parole :

- Euh, là, tu fais « marche arrière » puis « lecture » mais au ralenti !

- Pardon ? fit Yuki, ne connaissant pas encore l'humour de la demoiselle. (ndk : c'est de l'humour ? XD)

- Tu sous-entends quoi, en disant que tu aimes bien ma nuisette ? l'éclaira la porteuse de ladite nuisette.

- Ben, les motifs sont marrants mais la forme ne plairait ni à Shiguré ni à mon frère puisqu'elle est quand même assez décente !

Les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire puis le (beau !) jeune homme reprit la parole :

- Dis, je vais pas rester indéfiniment debout.

- Oh, oui ! comprit Lara.

Elle se décala contre le mur et Yuki entra dans le lit (ndf : Je tiens à rappeler que ceci est une fiction et que toute lectrice fan de Yuki peut s'imaginer à ma place, ou plutôt à la place de Lara. lol). Ils continuèrent à discuter encore longtemps de tout et de rien comme leurs goûts musicaux, ce qui leur permit de découvrir leur passion commune pour les principales œuvres de Mozart et de Tchaïkovski. Quand la conversation passa à leurs amours, Yuki apprit à Lara qu'il était sorti avec Machi (ndf : j'espère que celles qui étaient déçues par le célibat de Yuki a la fin d'association sont satisfaites ! (NdK : c'est la fic qu'elle a publié sur le site Fruits Basket Forever)) pendant toute sa troisième année de lycée mais qu'elle était partie l'année suivante en Australie où elle a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Lara sentait une pointe de tristesse dans la voix de Yuki mais celui-ci lui assura qu'il n'en souffrait plus. Peu de temps après, ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain matin, à 6h30, le réveil de Lara sonna. Elle se déplaça dans son lit pour assommer son réveil (comme d'hab !) en se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas pris de marteau la veille. Une fois le réveil éteint, elle s'effondra sur ce qu'elle croyait être son lit. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était allongée sur Yuki qui replia alors une jambe entre celles de Lara. Elle prit alors une couleur tandoori (ndf : cmt c koi ? fo vous cultiver ! c un genre de curry rouge flashy ! voilà, vous mourrez moins betes !) avant de réaliser qu'il dormait encore. Elle se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Yuki et sortit de son lit. Elle secoua alors Yuki pour le réveiller. Sans effet. Elle le chatouilla derrière l'oreille, ce qui le fit râler, sans plus. Puis elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue ; il ouvrit alors les yeux.

- Lève-toi ! chuchota Lara tout en souriant

Elle alla ensuite s'habiller dans la salle de bains puis alla réveiller Kestrel qui dormait alors profondément, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle devait faire un bien joli rêve. Lara utilisa la même méthode qu'avec Yuki mais n'eut pas à l'embrasser puisque Kestrel détestait qu'on la chatouille derrière l'oreille. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux pour voir son amie vêtue d'une robe noire mi-longue et d'une chemisette blanche et se leva péniblement. Puis la jeune fille habillée descendit réveiller Kyô. En arrivant dans le salon, Lara découvrit le « lit » de Kyô vide. Elle se demanda en regardant le canapé comment le rouquin avait réussi a dormir sur un canapé d'où sortaient des ressorts et de la mousse. Elle pensa :

- Il est temps de changer ce canapé…

Puis elle chercha Kyô ; elle se servit de ses connaissances accrues du manga pour trouver Kyô dans leur minuscule jardin en train de s'entraîner. Il portait son pantalon baggy et rien d'autre ; de plus, il transpirait à grosses gouttes. Son corps était fin, élancé et musclé juste comme il faut. Lara se rinça l'œil du pas de la porte ouverte jusqu'à ce que Kyô finisse son entraînement et remarque la jeune fille.

- Bonjour ! dit-il.

- Salut ! répondit Lara, en sortant à contrecœur de ses pensées. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Bof, pas terrible. Je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de laisser « le Prince » dormir dans un lit aussi pitoyable, répondit notre matou préféré.

- Dès qu'on aura suffisamment d'argent, on compte le changer, assura la jeune fille. Bon, Kestrel ne devrait pas tarder à avoir fini avec la salle de bains. Je remonte ta couette et ton oreiller et je te montre où est la salle de bains.

Lara rentra dans le salon pour en ressortir peu après, les bras chargés, et fit un signe de tête à Kyô pour lui indiquer de la suivre. Ils montèrent tous les deux, Lara se demandant comment elle avait fait pour ne pas sauter sur Kyô, si sexy dans cette tenue. Pendant que Lara rangeait son paquet encombrant, Kyô alla frapper à la porte de la salle de bains :

- Kestrel ! Tu as fini ?

- Ma nuit ? Non… lui répondit une voix endormie, provenant de la pièce d'à côté.

Lara fonça dans la chambre de son amie et retira violemment les draps de la demoiselle puis ouvrit sans pitié les volets.

- Allez ! Bouge-toi ! cria le Feu.

- Mais euh ! Veux dormireuh ! marmonna le Vent, toujours dans son lit.

- Tu auras tout le temps que tu veux pour dormir dans l'avion, dit le Rat qui avait entendu la conversation du palier. Votre maison est aussi animée que la nôtre, fit-il remarquer en souriant.

Pendant ce temps, le Chat se lavait. Lara descendit avec Yuki préparer le petit-déjeuner. Pendant que Yuki tentait de mettre la table à la française, Lara réchauffait les croissants achetés la veille par Kestrel et préparait du café (moins fort que la veille !). Kyô descendit peu après, fraîchement lavé et vêtu de son éternel baggy et d'une chemise noire. C'est en le voyant que Lara remarqua que les deux garçons avaient à peu près le même style, puisque Yuki portait un jean bleu et une chemise blanche. Tous deux avaient laissé deux ou trois boutons ouverts, laissant entrevoir une partie de leurs torses respectifs. Lara se foutut des claques mentalement et se reconcentra sur son café. Peu après, Kestrel descendit à son tour. Elle portait un pantacourt bleu et un haut beige à col bateau et manches trois quart. (ndk : y a que toi pour réussir à décrire mes vêtements… j'y arrive jamais lol)

Kyô et Yuki se régalèrent avec ce petit-déjeuner préparé, encore une fois, par Lara. Ils complimentèrent à nouveau cette dernière sur ses talents culinaires. Pendant que notre petite troupe rangeait le petit-déjeuner, Yuki remarqua les esquisses qui ornaient les murs. Il se rappela en avoir vu d'autres dans la maison et reconnut le coup de main ; ces esquisses semblaient exécutées par la même personne. Elles étaient simples mais magnifiques et recouvertes de verre.

- Ces esquisses sont vraiment belles. De qui sont-elles ? demanda Yuki.

Kestrel baissa les yeux et chuchota :

- De… de moi.

- C'est pas vrai ? C'est toi qui as dessiné tous les dessins qui sont sur les murs de cette maison ? s'écria Yuki.

- En fait, c'est Kestrel qui s'est occupée de la décoration de chaque pièce, sauf celle de ma chambre. On voulait des oeuvres d'art dans chaque pièce mais on n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent. On a donc pris les dessins et esquisses de Kestrel et mon père les a mis sous verre.

- Félicitations ! Tu as vraiment du goût et du talent, Kestrel, fit Kyô. (ndf : pti cado perso, kess !)

Kestrel rougit légèrement sous ces compliments. Puis Lara fit remarquer qu'il était 7h15 et qu'ils devaient finir de se préparer. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils chargeaient deux grosses valises et quatre gros sacs de voyage dans le coffre du taxi qui était venu les chercher. Une heure plus tard, ils avaient enregistrés leurs valises. Il leur restait une demi-heure de libre avant le décollage de l'avion. Ils firent quelques boutiques de souvenirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient appelés pour se diriger vers la salle d'embarquement. Ce fut à partir de ce moment-là que Yuki et Kyô réalisèrent à quel point ils étaient connus : de nombreuses filles vinrent leur demander un autographe et les prendre en photo. Lara et Kestrel ne savaient plus où se mettre puisque les fans déchaînées leur lançaient des regards jaloux et haineux. L'embarquement sonna la fin de leurs souffrances puisque la quasi-totalité des filles qui prenaient l'avion avec eux avaient eu ce qu'elles voulaient.

Dans l'avion, nos quatre amis eurent quatre places en vis-à-vis : Yuki et Lara s'installèrent face à Kyô et Kestrel, Lara et Kyô étant assis du côté des hublots, ce qui provoqua une petite dispute...

- Eh ! protesta Kestrel. Pourquoi il aurait la fenêtre, lui ? dit-elle en pointant Kyô du doigt.

- Qui, lui ? s'offusqua ce dernier.

- Bah toi, imbécile, railla la jeune fille.

- Ce sont les places qui ont été attribuées, fit Yuki, coupant court la dispute qui débutait. Vous pouvez toujours échanger...

- Comme si j'avais envie d'être en face de toi, sale rat... marmonna Kyô entre ses dents.

Il eut droit à une série de regards noirs, et Kestrel et lui finirent par s'asseoir à leurs places respectives (plus parce qu'ils bloquaient tout le monde qu'autre chose).

- C'est parti pour douze heures de vol ! soupira Kyô, une fois qu'ils furent tous installés.

- Douze heures ! crièrent les deux éléments.

- Oui, et quand nous arriverons, il sera 7 heures du matin et… demain, à l'heure japonaise, ajouta Yuki.

Puis l'avion décolla pour emmener deux françaises au Pays du Soleil Levant. Peu après être passés au-dessus des nuages, Yuki présenta le programme de leur arrivée :

- A notre arrivée, une limousine nous attendra puis nous irons directement voir Akito, pendant que nos valises seront amenées à nos logements respectifs. En fait, tous les éléments seront logés ensemble, de même que les maudits de notre famille. Deux ailes de cinq et quatorze chambres respectivement ont été rajoutées à la maison principale l'année dernière. Chaque aile est composée de grandes chambres avec grande penderie, salle de bains privée, ainsi que d'une pièce commune et d'une cuisine.

- La vache ! Le luxe ! fit élégamment remarquer Lara.

- C'est clair ! confirma Kestrel.

Les deux filles avaient des étoiles dans les yeux. Lorsqu'elles se furent faites à l'idée de vivre dans le luxe pendant deux mois, elles commencèrent à poser des questions sur un peu tout et n'importe quoi, en l'occurrence la situation actuelle de ma famille Soma.

- Vous avez tous été rassemblés alors ? Même Shiguré ? Il habitait à l'extérieur pourtant... disait Kestrel, les sourcils froncés. Mais alors, que devient Tohru dans tout çà ?

- Elle habite avec nous, répondit tout simplement Kyô.

- Akito a permis cela ? s'étonna-t-elle à nouveau.

- Akito et Tohru s'entendent plutôt bien aujourd'hui... dans un certain sens, expliqua brièvement Yuki.

- Et les frais ? s'enquit Kestrel. Je ne la vois pas accepter que l'on survienne à tous ses besoins... elle est très indépendante sur ce point.

- En effet, approuva Yuki, ce pourquoi elle a refusé les subventions. Elle reste bel et bien indépendante financièrement, mais une somme d'argent est versée sur son compte une fois par mois. A défaut de subvenir à tous ses besoins...

Kestrel hocha de la tête pensivement.

- Et alors Kyô, demanda Lara d'un air malicieux, comment ça se passe avec Kagura ? Toujours aussi collante ou elle s'est calmé ?

- Avec son caractère, ça m'étonnerait... marmonna-t-il. Elle me saute _un peu_ moins dessus, mais n'empêche que y a pas moyen d'être tranquille quand elle est dans les parages... D'autant plus qu'on est tous dans la même aile maintenant.

- Bah, au moins, elle ne vous aura pas suivi jusqu'ici, dit Kestrel avec un sourire.

Kyô allait répondre lorsqu'un cri légèrement hystérique vibra dans l'air.

- KYYYÔÔÔÔÔ !

Kyô blêmit dangereusement et s'enfonça dans son siège, priant pour disparaître subitement. A côté de lui, Kestrel se retint difficilement de rire.

- T'inquiète, c'est qu'une fan, fit Lara.

- M'est avis qu'il devrait d'autant plus s'inquiéter au contraire ! fit remarquer Kestrel.

- Pas faux, admit Lara.

Pendant ce temps, Kyô s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans son fauteuil. Ayant pitié de lui, Kestrel prit son blouson et le lui jeta à la figure.

- Tiens, cache tes cheveux en attendant qu'elle passe, je la vois arriver. T'as qu'à faire semblant de dormir, on te couvre.

Le Chat obtempéra sans plus attendre et les trois autres virent alors arriver une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle était brune et avait des yeux pleins de malice. Si elle n'avait pas les cheveux longs ni des traits typiquement européens, on aurait pu la confondre avec Kagura.

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle d'une voix flûtée, vous n'auriez pas vu un jeune homme aux cheveux orange ?

Tous les trois firent non de la tête et elle eut un soupir déçu, avant d'apercevoir Kyô, la tête cachée sous le blouson de Kestrel.

- Et lui alors ?

Un frisson imperceptible parcourut la silhouette du Chat alors que Kestrel venait à son secours.

- C'est mon frère ! Il n'est pas très matinal, donc il récupère sa nuit, vous voyez...

Le sosie de Kagura hocha pensivement de la tête, puis s'excusa pour le dérangement et retourna à sa place, soit à l'autre bout de l'appareil. Kyô se dégagea et poussa un long soupir de soulagement ; il regarda alors Kestrel d'un air ironique :

- Pas matinal, hein ?

Elle lui tira la langue, puis répliqua :

- Cesse donc de grogner, je t'ai très probablement sauvé la vie je te signale !

Lara et Yuki éclatèrent de rire alors que Kyô se détournait vers la fenêtre en croisant les bras.

La discussion se poursuivit tranquillement, puis Kestrel décida de finir sa nuit et s'endormit comme une souche, sous les yeux ébahis des autres passagers qui se demandaient comment on pouvait s'endormir aussi rapidement et aussi facilement. Les deux japonais piquèrent aussi une sieste, et Lara écouta de la musique, son regard se perdant dans les nuages.

Puis vint le déjeuner, qui réveilla les trois dormeurs sans aucune difficulté, et Kyô et Kestrel décidèrent de regarder un film. Néanmoins, aucun des deux n'était d'accord, et ils finirent par bouder tous les deux dans leurs coins. Le film sera pour une autre fois...

La moitié du trajet avait été accomplie, et chacun vaquait à ses occupations. A défaut de regarder un film, Kestrel s'était plongée dans un livre d'approximativement 500 pages (en anglais) et ne semblait pas vouloir en sortir. A ses côtés, Kyô se contentait de regarder les nuages, absorbé par ses pensées. En face d'eux, Lara et Yuki avaient entamé une discussion sur les quelques interrogations (stupides) qu'avait Lara sur Fruits Basket :

- Et la robe de la fête culturelle, t'en as fait quoi ?

- Brûlée, dit-il en frissonnant au souvenir de l'évènement.

- Oh... c'est dommage... j'aurais bien voulu la voir... Y avait pas des photos ?

- Brûlées...

- Oh... T'as pas du tout aimé ça en fait, hein ?

- C'est un bien faible mot, j'aurais plutôt dit « détester »...

- Ah ouais, d'accord... Donc tu ne le referas pas pour moi ?

Il lui lança un coup d'œil ahuri.

- Tu te fiches de moi !

Elle prit son air le plus sérieux – ce qui lui ficha la trouille l'espace d'une seconde – et dit :

- Bien sûr que oui.

Il y eut un silence, puis ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire, ce qui réveilla brusquement leurs deux compagnons qui les regardèrent, un peu déstabilisés.

- Euh... on peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ? demanda Kestrel en marquant soigneusement sa page (elle avait lu un tiers du bouquin).

- Na, c'est rien... fit Lara en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Une idiotie...

- Ca m'aurait étonné tiens ! conclut Kestrel sans méchanceté. Bon, à part ça...

Et ils repartirent dans une discussion haute en couleurs, retraçant les connaissances plus qu'approximatives des deux jeunes filles à propos du Japon – connaissances que les deux jeunes hommes se firent un plaisir de compléter – et survolant des sujets moins importants comme le nombre d'années d'arts martiaux qu'ils avaient chacun faites, etc.

Le voyage poursuivit son cours dans la tranquillité, et quelques heures plus tard, l'avion survola enfin la capitale japonaise. A ce moment, il se trouva que Yuki et Lara étaient profondément endormis, la tête de la jeune fille reposant sur l'épaule de la Souris. Lorsque les deux autres jeunes s'en rendirent compte, ils échangèrent un sourire machiavélique et sortirent d'un même mouvement deux appareils photos qu'ils utilisèrent pour mitrailler les deux endormis. Les flashs répétés eurent raison de leur sommeil et ils commencèrent à se réveiller, sans se rendre compte de leur position. Quand ils regardèrent leurs deux compagnons, ceux-ci affichaient de grands sourires hypocrites, comme s'ils cachaient quelque chose… Mais ils n'allèrent pas chercher plus loin, et l'on annonça l'amorce de la descente.

En sortant de l'avion, Lara et Kestrel furent vite prises de panique en voyant que les panneaux indicateurs n'étaient écrits qu'en japonais. Puis elles se rappelèrent qu'elles avaient leurs japonais francophones personnels pour les guider. Elles remarquèrent ensuite que la plupart – et même la majorité – des panneaux et autres étaient traduits en anglais, au grand plaisir de Kestrel (Lara s'étant contenté de grimacer). Ils récupérèrent donc sans problème les quatre sacs de voyage et les deux valises. Ce fut justement dans cette salle que les françaises eurent leur deuxième choc fruitsbasketien : Hatori était là, debout devant elles. Il salua le Rat et le Chat puis ils discutèrent pendant un court moment... en japonais. Vraisemblablement, le docteur devait les accompagner au Manoir.

Voyant nos deux françaises les regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit, Yuki jugea nécessaire de passer à la langue française :

- Kestrel, Lara, je pense qu'il n'est pas utile de vous présenter Hatori Soma…

- En effet, fit Kestrel avant de s'incliner. Je suis Kestrel Faeran, le Vent.

Lara l'imita peu après, une fois le choc passé.

- Enchanté. Bon, suivez-moi. Akito vous attend, leur ordonna Hatori.

Kestrel s'était tendue à l'idée de rencontrer Akito dans un laps de temps aussi court, malgré ce qui avait été dit dans l'avion. Quant à Lara, elle était elle aussi tendue, mais moins. Deux minutes plus tard, nos cinq amis étaient sur le parking. Pendant que les Soma chargeaient le coffre, les deux amies se demandaient si elles ne faisaient pas un rêve, si elles étaient effectivement au Japon, avec quelques Soma, allant au Manoir principal des Soma, dans une limousine, pour passer un ou deux mois avec les Soma. (ndk : y a bcp de 'Soma' dans ta phrase dis donc ! lol ndf ; tu crois pas q jlai fait exprès !) Kyô les ramena à la réalité en les invitant à monter dans la limousine, en gentleman qu'il était. Pendant le trajet, Yuki et Kyô servirent de guides touristiques, tout comme Kestrel l'avait été à Paris. Ils quittèrent la capitale, se dirigeant dans les provinces de Tokyo. Ils entrèrent ensuite, après une heure de route, dans une petite ville qui semblait bien à l'écart de tout. En passant devant le lycée Kaïbara, les deux françaises réalisèrent que, rêve ou pas rêve, elles étaient bel et bien au pays de Furuba.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hatori entra dans un parking et dit :

- Nous sommes arrivés. Suivez tous les quatre la domestique pour rejoindre Akito. Pendant votre entretien, vos valises seront portées dans vos chambres respectives.

Yuki, Kyô, Lara et Kestrel sortirent de la limousine et s'engagèrent à la suite de la domestique. Après être passés dans une partie des jardins et de la maison principale, la domestique s'arrêta devant une porte et leur dit :

- Retirez vos chaussures pendant que je vous annonce.

Nos amis s'exécutèrent puis entrèrent sur un signe de tête de la domestique. Yuki et Kyô pénétrèrent les premiers suivis de près par Lara et Kestrel. Quant à Akito, elle était assise, adossée au cadre de la fenêtre. Elle se leva quand les voyageurs entrèrent et prit la parole en français :

- Bonjour à tous les quatre.

- Bonjour, Akito, dirent poliment Yuki et Kyô en s'inclinant.

Lara et Kestrel se montrèrent et s'inclinèrent timidement. Puis tous s'agenouillèrent face à Akito. Puis la maîtresse des Soma reprit :

- J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage. Voici donc le Vent et le Feu, Kestrel Faeran et Lara Timquogni. Vous êtes ici chez vous pour les deux prochains mois. Vous serez donc considérées comme faisant partie de la famille Soma. Je vous donne deux semaines pour vous faire à ce statut qui consiste à obéir aux mêmes règles que les autres Soma. Pour vous permettre d'être autonomes dans le Manoir, vous avez dans vos chambres un téléphone et un plan du Manoir. Bienvenue parmi nous !

- Je vous remercie de nous accueillir, Akito-san, répondit Lara en baissant les yeux.

- Pourquoi baisses-tu les yeux ? demanda la Déesse.

- J'estime qu'on ne peut pas regarder quelqu'un de supérieur à soi dans les yeux, répondit Lara.

- Tu comprends vite. Tu me plais. Nous en reparlerons, fit Akito puis elle frappa dans ses mains.

_A Suivre..._

* * *

Note des auteurs totalements cinglées :

Fbfan : Finiiiii ! Alors ça vous a plu ?

Kestrel : J'espère bien, vu le temps qu'on a mis…

Fbfan : Hep ! Toi, tu ferais mieux de te taire ! Je te signale que c'est de TA faute si le chap n'arrive que maintenant !

Kestrel : _grogne_ Ouais, ça va, c'est bon…

Fbfan : Enfin, le prochain chapitre arrivera très probablement peu APRES le bac, donc après le 16 juin… après ça dépendra de miss…

Kestrel : Qui çaaa ? _petite auréole_

Fbfan : Deviiiine ! Toi, banane !

Kestrel : Eh ! T'as pas le droit de me traiter de banane !

Fbfan : Et pourquoi ça ?

Kestrel : Parce que c'est mon expression et que c'est à moi de te traiter de banane !

Fbfan : … cette conversation prend un tournant assez bizarre… Oo

Kestrel : J'avoue… lol

Fbfan : Allez, à plus tout le monde !

Kestrel : Et merci pour tous vos commentaires :D

* * *

**PS : Nous avons remarqué récemment qu'il y avait une sérieuse incohérence dans cette histoire. J'ai donc ajouté un passage montrant que la ville des Soma se trouve un peu à l'écart de tout. De cette manière, considérez juste que personne ne connaît le manga chez eux. Voilà… si vous ne comprenez pas vraiment, dites-le, je vous expliquerai tout ça avec plus de détails ! Kestrel**


	4. Chapitre 4

_Message de Kestrel Faeran :_ Aah ! Pour une fois que c'est moi qui fait le message d'entrée ! lol  
Enfin bref, voici enfin le chapitre 4 ! Youpi :D  
Et bientôt... le 5 ! (impatiente) ... Quoi ? (air innocent)

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 4**

**

* * *

**Akito frappa dans ses mains.

Des domestiques vinrent chercher les deux françaises et les menèrent à leur logement pour leur séjour. Ils firent coulisser la porte de l'aile, leur expliquèrent brièvement sa composition et les laissèrent à leur découverte, leurs valises les attendant déjà sagement dans leurs chambres respectives.

Les jeunes filles les remarquèrent à peine s'éclipser alors qu'elles commençaient à explorer la première pièce qui s'ouvrait à elles : la salle de séjour.

La pièce était très vaste et une grande baie vitrée située au fond de la pièce l'éclairait efficacement. Lara et Kestrel se tenaient dos à la porte d'entrée. A leur gauche se trouvait un petit coin salon composé d'une petite table basse, de deux poufs et d'un canapé d'angle, tourné de telle manière qu'un seul côté collait au mur. A la droite se tenait une étagère où s'alignaient des livres de Shiguré traduits en anglais par… Shiguré ! Il y avait également quelques dictionnaires de toutes langues et quelques livres de cuisine, en anglais. Sur cette même étagère se trouvait aussi un téléphone et une chaîne hi fi. Au milieu de la pièce trônait une grande table basse à la japonaise, et les coussins qui vont avec. Une cuisine à l'américaine se trouvait à côté de la grande baie vitrée, et après inspection de Lara, il s'avérait qu'elle était très bien équipée, mais malheureusement vide de tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à de la nourriture. Le mur reliant la cuisine à l'étagère était recouvert de peintures décoratives caractéristiques de la tradition japonaise. Le mur opposé avait en son milieu une ouverture menant aux chambres, ouverture qu'elles ne tardèrent pas à franchir.

La première chose qu'elles virent furent deux portes, côte à côte, ornées de deux kanjis dont elles ne connaissaient pas la signification. Fort heureusement, une illustration bienvenue les accompagnait, les informant donc que ces chambres étaient celles du Bois et de la Terre. A leur droite se trouvait une autre porte sur laquelle ne se trouvait aucune indication quant à la nature de la pièce. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et ouvrirent prudemment la porte, au cas où quelque chose ou quelqu'un leur sauterait dessus. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Le seul monstre auquel elles eurent à faire face fut… une machine à laver. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement de la buanderie, d'autant plus qu'il s'y trouvait un étendage. Elle sortirent de la buanderie et poursuivirent leur périple (ndf : est-ce le mot qui convient ? ndk : je le pense…). Un peu plus loin, avant la fin du couloir, elles découvrirent une autre porte ornée du signe du Feu (ndf : ouais c'est ma piaule, c'est ma piaule ! ndk : on se calme). Lara esquissa un grand sourire lorsqu'elle remarqua que la chambre de son amie se trouvait juste à la fin du couloir qu'elles parcouraient, ce dernier coupant perpendiculairement un second couloir. S'y trouvaient donc la chambre de son amie et également celle du… Métal (ndf : t'as fait exprès, kess ! ndk : c'est pas moi qui tape au clavier (tite auréole) ndf : oui, mais TU as dessiné le plan d'organisation des chambres ndk : c'était juste stratégique (double auréole) ndf : mais bien sûr ! au fait, tu penses à quelle stratégie ? ndk : no comment… ndf : vous comprendrez au chapitre suivant.)

Après avoir fini cette inspection extérieure, elles retournèrent dans leurs chambres respectives, afin d'y ranger leurs affaires.

La chambre de Lara était grande et meublée dans un style romantique, la couleur dominante de la pièce étant le bleu. A droite de la porte coulissante se trouvait une coiffeuse, suivie d'une armoire légère blanche avec des dessins dans différents bleus. De l'autre côté de la porte se trouvait un lit double avec des draps blancs, la couverture et le couvre-lit, étant bleus également. Ce lit était surmonté d'un baldaquin aux montants fins et ornés de voiles bleu pâle. Une table (pas basse) en bois clair verni faisait office de table de chevet. Devant elle se trouvait un petit fauteuil en bois et tissu, style Louis XV. Sur la table reposait un plan complet et détaillé du manoir. Face au lit, une baie vitrée occupant toute la largeur du mur donnait accès à une espèce de trottoir en bois qui, accessoirement, faisait le tour de l'aile. Aux bords de la baie vitrée se trouvaient de grands rideaux bleus opaques. Une petite porte pas coulissante donnait accès à une grande salle de bains. Elle était composée d'une baignoire équipée d'un paravent permettant de s'y isoler entièrement, une grande vasque blanche servait de lavabo, encadrée par des étagères peintes en bleu et surmontée d'un miroir aux bordures translucides bleues.

La chambre du Vent était simple, la seule décoration pouvant être distinguée se résumant aux différents tons de beige qui l'agrémentaient. A droite de la porte se trouvait une commode de bois clair – vide – au pied de laquelle se trouvaient ses valises, attendant d'être vidées. En face, il y avait un lit double avec un couvre-lit beige brodé de différents motifs dans des tons plus foncés. Une table de nuit simple en bois verni l'accompagnait, une lampe à l'abat-jour de couleur claire le surmontant. Une grande baie vitrée occupait le reste du mur, offrant une vue sur l'extérieur et donnant un accès au 'trottoir' qui faisait le tour de l'aile. Des rideaux beige foncé se trouvaient de chaque côté de la baie vitrée, et un fin rideau blanc presque transparent occupait le reste de l'espace. Enfin, à la gauche de la jeune fille, une sorte de sofa dans les mêmes tons que le reste de la chambre se trouvait contre le mur, une petite table de chevet dans le même genre que la précédente étant à ses côtés, un plan détaillé du manoir y reposant. A l'autre bout de la chambre, une porte menait à la salle de bain, identique à celle de son amie – à part le fait qu'elle soit dans les tons beige - ainsi qu'elle le sut quelques temps plus tard. Les murs étaient nus de toute décoration, si ce n'est un grand miroir rectangulaire et aux rebords de bois clair sculptés qui surplombait la commode, et la jeune fille se dit qu'elle finirait par y remédier, le sourire aux lèvres.

Après avoir rangé leurs affaires, les françaises se retrouvèrent dans le couloir. Toutes curieuses qu'elles étaient, elles décidèrent de visiter les autres chambres. Elles commencèrent par la plus proche, c'est-à-dire celle du Métal.

La chambre avait été décorée dans des tons chauds avec pour dominante le rouge. Le lit (double) se trouvait à gauche de la porte, et ses draps étaient rouges et simples. De l'autre côté du lit, on pouvait apercevoir une baie vitrée avec de lourdes tentures rouges foncées, occupant la moitié du mur. A côté se tenait une armoire de bois foncé où se trouvait également un plan des lieux. A droite de la porte, on pouvait remarquer la présence d'un fauteuil de tissu de couleur pourpre ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque, surmontée d'une lampe de la même couleur que le fauteuil. Au milieu du mur opposé au lit, à côté duquel il y avait d'ailleurs une table de chevet du même bois que la commode, une porte donnait sur une salle de bain aussi vaste que les leurs et équipée pareillement, si ce n'est que les tons dominants donnaient plus dans les blanc et rouge.

Puis elles sortirent de la chambre pour se diriger vers celle du Bois. Elle était jaune, dans le style 70s et sans aucune fenêtre. A gauche de la porte se trouvait une table aux pieds de fer et au support en plastique jaune citron. Devant cette table se trouvait une chaise en plastique jaune banane de forme… particulière. A côté de la table se dressait une armoire aux montants jaune mais les côtés étaient des vitres. A droite de la porte se trouvait un lit aux draps jaune pâle, le bout du lit étant un demi-cercle. Contre le dernier mur de la chambre se trouvait une coiffeuse jaune pastel. La salle de bains était identique à celle de Lara, seule la couleur changeait.

Puis les françaises passèrent dans la dernière chambre, celle de la Terre. Elles crurent s'être trompées d'endroit, car elles ne virent rien avant que leurs yeux ne se soient accoutumés à l'obscurité nouvelle. Celle-ci était en effet noire, entièrement noire et très peu meublée. On y trouvait un lit, un placard et une table. Quant à la salle de bains, elle était identique à celle du Métal, sauf qu'elle était aussi noire que la chambre.

Après avoir fini cette laborieuse exploration, Lara et Kestrel s'affalèrent dans les poufs ; pendant qu'elles s'attardaient à donner leur opinion sur leur logement, on frappa à la porte. Ayant oublié qu'elles étaient au Japon, elles s'écrièrent – dans leur langue maternelle : « Entrez ! ». Ne voyant aucune réaction, Kestrel se leva et fit coulisser la porte. Elle découvrit une Tohru confuse de ne pas avoir compris ce qu'elles avaient dit. Elle dit donc en anglais, tout en s'inclinant :

- Bonjour, je suis Tohru Honda et je ne parle pas français.

- Bonjour, je suis Kestrel Faeran, se présenta le Vent, s'inclinant à son tour. Je t'en prie, entre.

Les demoiselles retournèrent s'asseoir. Après la présentation de Lara, Tohru reprit la parole (toujours en anglais !) :

- J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage et que vous êtes bien installées. Avez–vous besoin de quelque chose ?

- Oui, répondit Lara qui avait fait le tour de la cuisine quelques instants plus tôt, nous n'avons rien dans notre cuisine, à part les ustensiles de cuisine et la vaisselle.

- Si vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguées, nous pouvons aller au supermarché maintenant. A ce propos, tous vos frais pendant votre séjour seront remboursés par la famille Soma donc conservez bien vos tickets de caisse, proposa la japoniaise (ndf : oups !).

- C'est génial ! On va pouvoir claquer un max ! s'exclama Lara en français.

- N'exagère pas ! la réprimanda Kestrel, en français aussi.

- Euh…, constata Tohru.

Pendant qu'elles faisaient la liste des aliments nécessaires, la jeune japonaise leur signala qu'une des rues adjacentes au Manoir était une rue commerçante, où se trouvaient le supermarché et la boutique d'Ayamé. Toutes trois décidèrent d'y aller, dans le but de rencontrer le roi des Serpents. Les trois filles partirent chercher leurs sacs à main et leurs chaussures et se donnèrent rendez-vous dans l'entrée de la maison principale. Elles partirent donc pour le supermarché.

Elles y achetèrent de quoi manger un petit-déjeuner mi français, mi japonais. (ndk : genre c carrément opposé en fait lol) Tohru les invita à manger chez elle pour le déjeuner ; pour le dîner, Lara acheta une pizza et des chips (ndf : repas universel même si pas très diététique !). Elles payèrent et sortirent. En continuant dans la rue, elles passèrent devant une librairie. Tohru remarqua un livre de recettes qu'elle connaissait et qui se trouvait être publié en anglais. Tohru l'acheta pour Lara qui, certes était une bonne cuisinière, mais ne connaissait aucune recette du pays. Puis les demoiselles se rendirent à la boutique d'Ayamé dont la devanture surprit beaucoup les deux françaises (cf animé ou manga !). Elles entrèrent pour être saluées par Miné en japonais. Kestrel et Lara furent vite perdues dans la conversation qui s'engagea entre Tohru et Miné. Toujours est-il que Tohru avait demandé à voir Ayamé puisque Miné appela : « Ayamé-san ! ». En voyant Tohru, celui-ci se lança dans une tirade en japonais à laquelle Tohru mit fin avec l'aide de Miné pour lui présenter Lara et Kestrel. Ayamé passa alors en mode « drague de jeunes filles françaises » pendant que les deux japonaises n'écoutaient pas, ne comprenant pas le français, Miné étant de plus occupée à regarder les deux françaises afin de trouver quel costume leur faire essayer.

- Bonjour, je suis Ayamé Soma,…

- …le patron et le fondateur de cette boutique, l'interrompit Lara, le grand frère de Yuki Soma, un grand ami de Shiguré et Hatori Soma, un couturier et un styliste de talent, grand orateur, la liste est encore longue.

- Je suis impressionné, fit Ayamé, le souffle coupé. Comment en savez-vous autant sur moi alors que je ne vous connais pas ?

- Je vous le dirai plus tard. En attendant, je me présente : Lara Timquogni, enchantée.

- Je suis Kestrel Faeran, ravie de vous rencontrer.

- I FOUND IT ! s'écria l'employée d'Ayamé.

Elle prit Lara par la main et commença à l'entraîner vers le petit salon. Lara eut tout juste le temps de tendre son sac à Kestrel :

- Tu me le gardes ? Merc…

Et la porte se referma sur elles. Ayamé rassura la française encore épargnée par Miné :

- Ne vous en faîtes pas ! Miné…

- Pas la peine de continuer ! Je connais. Voulez-vous que je vous explique pourquoi à tous les deux ? proposa Kestrel.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans le salon puis Kestrel leur expliqua – en anglais, afin que Tohru comprenne – pourquoi elles en savaient tant sur eux. Puis elle sembla se rappeler quelque chose et ouvrit le sac de Lara pour tirer une feuille de papier pliée de son portefeuille. Elle la tendit à Ayamé :

- Ce serait possible de réaliser ceci ? demanda-t-elle au couturier.

Pendant qu'Ayamé examinait le papier, Miné revint en compagnie de Lara qui portait une robe style XVIII° splendide. Tous l'admirèrent et complimentèrent Miné pour son travail. Puis Lara reconnut la feuille dans les mains d'Ayamé.

- Kestrel, qui t'a permis de fouiller dans mes affaires ?

- Lara, tu as fait ce dessin en rêvant qu'il soit réel.

- Oui mais ça se fait pas de fouiller dans les affaires des autres, même celles de sa meilleure amie ! cria Lara.

- Je peux le réaliser, patron ? demanda Miné qui avait étudié le dessin.

- Sans problème, ma chère ! accepta Ayamé.

Ceci avait été dit en anglais et avait coupé court à la dispute des françaises.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? les interrogea la réalisatrice du dessin.

- Bien sûr, dit Ayamé. D'autant plus que le dessin est magnifiquement bien réalisé ; on croirait que c'est réel.

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'on parle du même dessin ? Parce que je ne suis pas connue pour mes talents de dessinatrice, demanda la demoiselle qui portait une robe magnifique, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Bien évidemment que ce dessin est bon, assura Miné. Lara, je vous laisse voir les détails avec mon patron pendant que je m'occupe de votre amie.

La lueur dans les yeux de Miné était particulièrement flippante. Kestrel n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de s'esquiver que l'ouragan Miné l'emportait déjà. Ayamé emmena Lara, toujours dans sa robe, vers son bureau et mit au point le modèle définitif du vêtement. Puis il proposa différents tissus et coloris à Lara.

Alors que Lara hésitait entre deux bleus différents, Miné poussa hors du cabinet servant de vestiaire, une Kestrel gênée de porter une robe pareille. Ladite robe était composée d'un jupon noir recouvert d'un voile noir pailleté enroulé autour des hanches et d'un dos nu noir en velours mettant – encore une fois - la poitrine de la française en valeur. Ayamé complimenta à nouveau Miné pour son talent. Quant à Lara, elle regardait la robe, bouche bée. Kestrel lui dit :

- Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

- Tu parles de ça ? répondit Lara, sortant un second bout de papier de son portefeuille. Elle le montra à Kestrel qui répondit par l'affirmative. Puis le papier atterrit sous les yeux des deux stylistes. Il représentait exactement la même robe.

- Lara, quel talent ! Comment est-ce possible que nos idées se rejoignent aussi parfaitement ?

- Aucune idée. Je peux tout de même vous dire que j'ai dessiné ou plutôt gribouillé ces deux vêtements en pensant à un certain styliste, dit Lara en riant.

Peu après avoir réglé les derniers détails du premier vêtement, les françaises partirent se changer. Elles rejoignirent vite Tohru dans le magasin puis retournèrent au Manoir, chargées de leurs courses de la matinée. Au moment de se séparer, Tohru invita nos deux amies à déjeuner avec elle dans sa chambre, ce qu'elles acceptèrent volontiers, quitte à se couvrir de honte.

En effet, les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient que très rarement usé de baguettes pour manger leur repas, sauf quand l'une ou l'autre se décidait à essayer de choper des grains de riz les quelques fois où elles commandaient chinois chez elles. Mais au bout du compte, elles avaient toujours capitulé et étaient retournées à leurs bonnes vieilles fourchettes.

Lorsque Kestrel avait fait ses bagages en partant pour le Japon, elle s'était bien entendu poser la question cruciale : « Est-ce que je n'oublierai pas quelque chose ? » Elle avait fait la liste de tout ce qu'elle pensait qu'il pourrait lui être utile durant deux mois dans un pays étranger, et avait fait un check-up complet et détaillé, pour être justement certaine de ne RIEN oublier. Malgré tout, elle était partie avec l'impression d'avoir laissé derrière elle quelque chose d'absolument crucial mais dont elle n'arrivait pas à déterminé la nature.

Mais aujourd'hui, assise à genoux devant son plat où des brochettes et des grains de riz semblaient la narguer d'un air moqueur, elle comprit soudain quelle était la chose qui allait cruellement lui manquer pendant deux mois.

Sa chère fourchette.

Vous n'avez pas idée de l'importance que peut prendre cette bien-aimée fourchette dans les moments où vous en auriez le plus besoin. Et ici, point d'autre alternative que de s'engager dans un combat acharné avec deux satanées baguettes rebelles.

Nous disons ça d'un ton particulièrement dramatique, je l'admets, mais dans la réalité – si nous pouvons l'appeler ainsi – la situation était autrement plus hilarante.

- J'EN AI UN ! hurla tout d'un coup Lara en français en maintenant fébrilement un pauvre grain de riz qui n'avait rien demandé à personne entre ses deux baguettes.

Malheureusement pour la jeune femme, la chance ne semblait pas être de son côté car, pour la vingtième – oui, vingtième – fois consécutive, le grain de riz réussit à s'échapper et rejoignit ses confrères, tout content d'échapper à nouveau au sort horrible qui l'attendait.

Une minute passa sans que personne ne dise rien, regardant le bol où était retombé le grain de riz. Puis Kestrel – qui ne s'en tirait pas mieux – se mit à pouffer de rire, se retenant avec peine. A côté d'elle, Tohru semblait partagée. Elle avait parfaitement compris ce qui s'était passé, et maîtrisant parfaitement l'usage des baguettes, l'incident répété l'aurait fait rire si elle ne craignait pas de blesser Lara.

La concernée resta, quant à elle, immobile quelques secondes de plus, prêtant à peine attention à ses deux amies, et elle commença à rire. Kestrel se laissa à son tour bien vite aller devant leur déconvenue.

Tout en riant à en pleurer, cette dernière réitéra le geste qu'elle faisait depuis près de vingt minutes, sans succès. Seulement, rire en essayant de choper des grains de riz, ce n'est pas plus simple que de le faire avec la plus grande concentration. Bien au contraire. Je crois même qu'il n'y a pas besoin de le dire pour le deviner.

Néanmoins, ce coup-ci fut le bon, et elle fourra sans attendre la bouchée de riz collant qu'elle avait finalement attrapé dans sa bouche. Elle fit un sourire vainqueur à son amie qui avait cessé de rire, estomaquée.

- C'est injuste ! s'écria-t-elle. Moi aussi, j'ai faim !

- Bah réessaye, dit simplement son amie, ayant apparemment fini par piger le truc, même si sa technique n'était pas des plus élégantes… (Elle se penchait presque jusqu'au-dessus de son assiette pour être sûre que tout ne retombe pas dans son assiette)

Lara souffla, excédée, et redemanda à Tohru comment tenir les baguettes. Celle-ci lui expliqua à nouveau avec plaisir.

Le déjeuner ne prit fin qu'une bonne heure plus tard, le temps que les deux françaises réussissent à finir leur plat, et c'est passablement fatiguées qu'elles remercièrent Tohru pour le déjeuner et qu'elles retournèrent dans leur aile. Avant de prendre la direction des chambres, Lara fut par contre surprise de voir l'empressement dont fit preuve son amie en se précipitant vers la cuisine, dans un soudain regain d'énergie. Cette dernière ouvrit brutalement – l'arrachant presque – le tiroir des couverts, et Lara la vit pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Ne s'attardant pas plus sur ce comportement étrange – et passager, Kestrel ayant de nouveau l'air aussi exténuée qu'elle – et n'ayant plus la force de réfléchir au pourquoi de ce dernier, Lara traîna des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre, rêvant d'une bonne sieste. Le décalage horaire avait tout bonnement pompé toute son énergie. Elle prit à peine le temps de tirer ses rideaux et se laissa tomber sur son lit, se laissant emporter avec délice aux pays des rêves.

Vers six heures du soir, quelqu'un pénétra dans le salon des éléments. Il se dirigea vers le couloir des chambres. Il marchait à pas de loup sur les lattes de bois puis s'arrêta devant la chambre du Feu et colla son oreille à la porte. Il entendit quelqu'un marmonner ; sans doute Lara parlait-elle dans son sommeil ? (ndf : oui, c vrai ! et alors ?) Il entrouvrit la porte et se glissa dans la pénombre de la pièce. Les rideaux avaient été tirés ; aussi en cette fin de journée pouvait-on parfaitement voir dans cette pièce obscurcie. Il s'approcha du lit où dormait paisiblement une jeune rêveuse. Il bondit sur le lit, atterrissant à genoux, les jambes de part et d'autre du corps de Lara tout en hurlant :

- HAAAAAAAALLOOOOO !

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! fut la réponse de Lara qui se réveilla en sursaut et se retrouva face à un splendide jeune homme blond. Lorsque son rythme cardiaque fut revenu à la normale (c'est-à-dire après un certain temps !), elle dit en allemand :

- Momiji, ne refais plus jamais ça ou il y aura un mort !

Avant même que le Lapin ait pu s'excuser, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, ou plutôt claqua, sur une Kestrel furieuse d'avoir été réveillée (encore une fois) par le cri de Lara.

- Non mais ça va pas d'hurler comme ç…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, subjuguée par la beauté du jeune homme, à genoux sur son amie.

- Kestrel, ferme la bouche ! Tu commences à baver ! Je pense que tu auras reconnu Momiji ? fit Lara.

- Il est devenu aussi canon ! s'écria Kestrel.

- Comme tu le vois ! Merci du compliment, Kess ! chantonna le Lapin.

- Euh, je peux retrouver mes jambes ? demanda Lara.

- Bien sûr !

Il se releva et se plaça à proximité de Kestrel. Les deux filles purent constater la métamorphose : Momiji avait non seulement embelli, mais mesurait à présent pas loin d'un mètre 80 et semblait plus viril.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? demanda Kestrel tout en s'asseyant sur le lit de Lara.

- Les filles, je suis venu vous inviter à prendre part au voyage que j'organise avec Tohru, Yuki, Kyô et Haru au bord de la mer. Vous êtes de la partie ?

- Pourquoi pas ? On part quand ? s'interrogea Lara.

- Demain, de bonne heure et jusqu'à dimanche.

- Quoi !

- Non mais ça va pas !

- On vient d'arriver et tu nous proposes déjà de repartir ! Mais on n'a pas le temps de souffler ici !

- Allez, s'il vous plaît ! On pourra mieux faire connaissance.

- Bon, ok, je viens. Et toi, Kess ?

Mais celle-ci s'était déjà rendormie sur le lit.

- Qui ne dit mot consent ! On part !

Sur un geste de Lara, Momiji s'éclipsa tandis que Lara laissa son amie dormir. Elle savait pertinemment que réveiller Kestrel pouvait avoir de graves conséquences pour l'intégrité physique si on la réveille en plein rêve agréable. Elle prit un kimono dans son armoire et partit dans la salle de bains. Quand elle revint un quart d'heure plus tard, Kestrel dormait toujours. Lara enfila un yukata bleu avec des dessins noirs puis laissa un mot à Kestrel comme quoi elle allait voir Tohru afin d'avoir quelques conseils pour faire sa valise.

Ainsi que le leur avait conseillé cette dernière, Lara sortit avec son plan. Elle arriva sans problème à la chambre de la jeune femme adoptée par les Soma, mais n'eut aucune réponse suite à ses coups à la porte. Kyô, dont la porte de la chambre était ouverte, cria :

- Tohru est partie voir Akito !

Lara se rendit vers la chambre d'où venait le cri puis frappa à la porte.

- Bonsoir, Kyô !

Ce dernier n'était pas seul puisqu'il était en compagnie de Hatsuharu.

- Bonsoir, Lara ! répondit Kyô en français. Haru, laisse-moi te présenter Lara Timquogni, le Feu, une des françaises que Yuki et moi sommes allés chercher ce week-end.

- Ben, dis donc ! On peut dire qu'on peut trouver plus moche. Enchanté, Lara !

- Bonsoir, Haru, ravie de faire ta connaissance ! dit Lara en s'inclinant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans notre aile ? demanda le Chat.

- Ben, en fait, j'étais venue demander à Tohru quelques renseignements sur la maison au bord de la mer. Mais vous pourrez sans doute m'être tout aussi utiles qu'elle !

- Vous venez avec nous ? demanda le Bœuf.

- Bien sûr ! Enfin, c'est Momiji qui a insisté.

La conversation qui s'engagea fut très joyeuse et dura une bonne heure. Lara apprit à Haru qu'elle connaissait pas mal de choses sur eux grâce au manga. Quand le ventre de Lara gargouilla très élégamment, celle-ci prit congé des garçons. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir le pas de la porte, Haru la complimenta sur le nœud de son yukata.

- Quand et qui t'a appris à les faire ?

- J'ai appris il y a une heure grâce à une feuille placardée dans mon armoire expliquant comment nouer un obi.

Puis elle retourna dans l'aile des éléments. Elle alla vérifia si Kestrel dormait toujours – ce qui était le cas – puis se rendit dans la cuisine afin de s'occuper de leur fameuse pizza. L'odeur qui émanait du four ne tarda pas à réveiller Kestrel. Cette dernière entra à tâtons dans la cuisine et vit son amie surveiller la cuisson de la pizza. Au bout de cinq minutes, Kestrel, parfaitement réveillée, alla poser les chips sur la table basse puis se dirigea vers la chaîne hifi et mit un CD d'une musique entraînante. Les deux amies passèrent une soirée agréable mais ne tardèrent pas à retourner se coucher.

_A Suivre…

* * *

_

Note des auteurs totalement cinglées :

Fbfan : Je sens que le prochain chapitre va vite être publié.

Kestrel : Pourquoi ?

Fbfan : Déjà, on est en vacances et ensuite, ton futur chéri va apparaître.

(Kestrel court dans tous les sens en poussant des cris hystériques !)

Fbfan : (attendant qu'elle se calme) Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Vu le temps qu'il aura mis à arriver…

Kestrel : (s'arrêtant tout d'un coup de sauter partout) Ce coup-ci, c'est pas ma faute ! C'est celle de l'Education Nationale !

Fbfan : Mouais, enfin ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses leur incomber le retard dû à TA popularité...

Kestrel : (lui tire la langue) Bah au moins, on me parle, sur msn ! XD

Fbfan : C'est ça, fais la maligne…

Kestrel : No comment ! Chinon, j'ai l'impression d'avoir utilisé le verbe « se trouver » à toutes les sauces… c'est normal ?

Fbfan : Si tu considères toutes les descriptions faites dans ce chapitre, je dirais que oui… pourquoi ?

Kestrel : Mmggrbll… pour rien…

Fbfan : TT ... ALLEZ, PROCHAIN CHAPITRE, ARRIVEE DE TON CHERI !

Kestrel : (tilt) OUAIIIS ! (re-saute partout)

Fbfan : C'est si facile… XD


	5. Chapitre 5

_Message de FbFan :_ Salut chers lecteurs ! Tout d'abord, grandes nouvelles ! Kestrel et moi avons eu notre bac ! Et nous sommes acceptées dans les écoles qui nous intéressaient tout particulièrement (à savoir l'Institut Supérieur d'Interprétariat et de Traduction pour Kess et l'Ecole Supérieure de Chimie Organique et Minérale pr moi ! vous trouvez pas qu'il y a une erreur ? lol)

Bon, avant de commencer le chapitre 5, je tiens à vous informer que les deux dessins de Lara (scène ds la boutique d'aya) ont été réalisés par… moi ! lol donc si vous voulez les voir, y a qu'à envoyer un mail soit à Kess, soit à moi, suivant l'adresse que vous connaissez ! De même, j'ai réalisé le plan de l'aile des éléments (comme nous l'avons baptisée), et il vous suffit un mail pr le voir et mieux comprendre nos descriptions. (ndk : parce que c vrai que ça doit être incompréhensible mdr)

Bon, et bien, voilà le chapitre 5 et l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage qu'on a en partie créé ! (si c'est moi qui fait l'intro, c'est parce que Kess est … comment dire ? dans l'incapacité de taper sur un clavier tellement elle tremble d'excitation !)

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 5**

* * *

Momiji avait prévu de partir de bon matin afin de pouvoir se baigner dès que possible. Ils partirent donc tous à 7h du matin, ce qui fut pénible pour les deux éléments qui souffraient du décalage horaire. Cependant, cette semaine réussirait sûrement à les y habituer. Elles dormirent beaucoup dans le minibus dans lequel se trouvaient également Momiji, Hatsuharu, Yuki, Kyô et Tohru. 

Après trois heures de route, ils arrivèrent au bord de la mer. Après avoir expédié la répartition dans les chambres - les trois filles dans la même chambre et un garçon par chambre (ndf : on s'est inspirées du tome 10 pour cela ! après ça, allez pas dire qu'on ne respecte pas le manga !) - et le déballage de leurs affaires, tous se rendirent sur la plage. Kestrel portait un maillot une-pièce rouge qui laissait son dos nu et Lara un bikini noir avec des fleurs bleues. Les deux arrivèrent sur la plage, vêtues d'une tunique qui ne montrait que leurs jambes. Elles étaient les dernières mais cela n'empêcha pas les japonais de ne pas les quitter des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elles entrent dans l'eau. Quand elles ôtèrent leurs tuniques, Haru exprima la pensée des quatre garçons :

- Canons, les françaises… !

Effectivement, leurs corps étaient bien proportionnés et on pouvait dire qu'elles étaient callipyges.

Remarquant le regard des garçons, Tohru proposa aux filles de rentrer dans l'eau. Haru, Yuki et Momiji les rejoignirent peu après ; Haru, ou plutôt Black Haru, voulait goûter à la beauté française et Yuki refusait de rester seul sur la plage avec le Chat. Quant à Momiji, il se lança dans une bagarre de chatouilles avec Lara. Le rire cristallin et sincère de Lara propulsa Yuki dans un rêve et n'en sortit que lorsque Kestrel l'invita dans « la Guerre des Chatouilles », comme l'avait baptisée Momiji, opposant le Japon à l'Europe : Yuki-Tohru-Haru vs Momiji-Kestrel-Lara. Pendant le jeu, Tohru heurta Yuki qui disparut dans un nuage de fumée et un « pouf » ; Tohru paniqua tandis que Lara plongeait pour sauver la souris. La sirène le trouva, le sortit de l'eau, récupéra le caleçon du prince sauvé de la noyade (ndf : presk la ptite sirène ! lol) puis emmena le tout derrière des rochers. Un autre « pouf » ne tarda pas à se faire entendre alors que le nuage rose réapparut en même temps que Yuki. Lara replongea vite afin de laisser son intimité au Rat. Yuki revint et la troisième guerre mondiale reprit.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Tohru rejoint Kyô sur le sable.

- Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Un peu mais tu sais bien que je n'aime pas l'eau, répondit le Chat.

Peu après, la guerre prit fin ; Haru sortit de l'eau et sortit ses lunettes de playboy de son sac. Les autres restèrent dans l'eau et s'aspergeaient gaiement. Puis, essoufflés, ils revinrent tous ; Lara secoua ses cheveux pour les essorer et aspergea encore plus Kestrel et Yuki.

Après s'être séchés, Haru proposa :

- Ca intéresse quelqu'un, que je lui fasse un tatouage ?

- Tu en fais ? Des vrais ? s'écria Lara.

- Non, en fait, je les fais à l'encre indélébile mais ça tient deux mois, précisa Haru.

- C'est génial ! J'ai toujours voulu en avoir un mais, comme ils sont surtout définitifs, j'ai jamais sauté le pas, dit Lara.

- Tu veux que je te le fasse ? demanda le Bœuf.

- Oui, en bas du dos, s'il te plaît.

- Tu as une idée du modèle qui te plairait ?

- Je pensais à l'idéogramme japonais signifiant « Feu » entouré de flammes.

Haru prit un papier et dessina le modèle en question ; Lara y apporta quelques modifications. Une fois le modèle définitif trouvé, Lara se dressa sur se genoux, dos à Haru, lui-même assis sur ses talons, dos au soleil et stylo en main. Une demie heure plus tard, tous deux se relevaient, Lara ayant interdiction d'entrer dans l'eau avant une heure.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils retournèrent à la plage en milieu de matinée, ayant emporté avec eux de quoi déjeuner sur le sable. La matinée passa tranquillement, avec le déclenchement de l'ébauche d'une nouvelle troisième guerre mondiale (et oui, encore), les essais répétitifs de tout le monde pour foutre Kyô à l'eau, le gonflage d'un gros ballon de plage par Momiji qui lui prit bien une heure, et les protestations colorées que faisait Kyô à chaque fois qu'on lui proposait de venir, ou qu'il s'était fait rétamé à la course par Yuki (ayant alors finalement fini par entrer dans l'eau.) 

Nous ne préciserons pas que c'est Momiji qui a fini par le faire aller dans l'eau en lui sautant par derrière en hurlant « KYÔÔÔÔÔÔ ! » alors qu'il semblait absorbé par la contemplation de quelque chose ou dans les environs de là où jouaient alors les filles, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Quoiqu'il en soit, le Lapin lui avait fait une peur mémorable – qu'il n'avoua bien sûr pas – et il s'était retrouvé plongé tout habillé dans l'eau salée.

Le déjeuner se déroula sans l'ombre d'un problème, et les filles improvisèrent ensuite une petite séance de bronzage en attendant d'aller retourner s'amuser dans l'eau. Elles discutèrent, somnolèrent, etc., pendant que les garçons s'occupaient à autre chose... genre taquinage, hurlements et compagnie.

Bref...

En milieu d'après-midi, les filles se décidèrent à retourner barboter joyeusement. Le temps passa, puis Lara et Kestrel ne furent plus que deux à s'amuser au ballon dans l'eau, oubliant presque leurs camarades tandis qu'elles se bombardaient sans pitié... niéhéhé… euh, hem.

A un moment, alors que Kestrel sortait à moitié de l'eau pour aller chercher le ballon, Lara observa la plage. Tohru discutait avec Kyô, ce qui la fit sourire, et Haru taquinait gentiment Momiji. Yuki quant à lui... eh bien il était allé à la rencontre d'une personne qui ne lui était pas tout à fait inconnue. La main en visière pour se protéger du soleil, Lara eut un petit rire en remarquant qu'ils les observaient, ce qui lui valut un regard étonné de la part de son amie.

- Regarde qui voilà et qui semble bien se rincer l'œil, dit-elle en guise d'explication.

Kestrel regarda en direction de la plage, toujours perplexe, et prit un temps avant de voir de qui elle parlait. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle éclata littéralement de rire.

- Ca m'aurait étonné, tiens !

Décidant de ne pas plus faire attention à Shiguré pour le moment, elle envoya le ballon à la tête de Lara, histoire de la faire bouger un peu. Cela marcha relativement bien.

- Eh ! avait protesté Lara. Ca va pas la tête ?

Ayant attrapé le ballon de justesse, elle ne semblait pas contente du tout. Apparemment, elle n'aimait se faire envoyer des ballons à la figure... Vu la tête qu'elle tirait, elle n'aimait pas ça **du tout**. Ca, Kestrel le savait bien, mais, voyez-vous, elle aimait bien provoquer son amie, juste pour le fun. Même si elle risquait d'en pâtir plus tard...

Dans le cas présent, le sourire vengeur de Lara convainquit Kestrel qu'un repli stratégique serait des plus audacieux, et elle ne se fit pas prier pour aller nager dans des eaux plus sûres, soit plus profondes et plus éloignées de la jeune femme. Elle avait bien fait car quelques instants après qu'elle ait bougé, un boulet de canon avait rebondi férocement sur l'eau, à l'endroit même où elle se trouvait. Poussant le bouchon un peu plus loin, elle lui tira puérilement la langue, Lara leva les yeux au ciel ; elle la rejoignit en quelques brasses, Kestrel gardant malgré tout ses distances (on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver).

- Dis-moi, dit alors Lara, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose. Shiguré n'était pas censé être allé chercher l'élément du Métal ?

- Bah... eh mais c'est vrai ! se rendit compte Kestrel, oubliant la bataille passée et se rapprochant de son amie. Tu crois qu'il est là ? demanda-t-elle en scrutant la plage en quête d'une nouvelle tête.

- Je sais pas... P't-être qu'il a pas survécu... fit Lara en portant à nouveau sa main en visière.

- A quoi ? s'étonna sa voisine.

- A la rencontre avec Shiguré ! Qui sait ce qu'il a bien pu lui faire subir...

- Que t'es bête ! rit Kestrel. Enfin, on sait déjà qu'il aura dû le supporter pendant je-ne-sais-combien d'heures de vol.

- J'ose à peine imaginer... ricana Lara.

- Ouh, la mauvaise... commenta le Vent avec un sourire.

En effet à côté du Chien se tenait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Malgré la distance, les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent à le détailler partiellement. Le Métal avait de longs cheveux d'un blond doré rassemblés en catogan, deux mèches plus courtes encadrant son visage fin. Un sourire poli et fatigué semblait étiré ses lèvres alors qu'il serrait la main à Yuki, légèrement plus grand que lui. Sa chemise ouverte dans une attitude décontractée dévoilait un torse musclé et un élégant pantalon noir tombait nonchalamment sur ses hanches.

- Wow, souffla Lara. Y a pas que chez les Soma qu'on trouve des canons.

Kestrel ne répondit pas et continua à fixer le jeune homme avec des yeux écarquillés, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Dans sa surprise, elle en oubliait presque de nager.

- C'est pas possible... réussit-elle à souffler après quelques minutes de silence.

- Quoi ? demanda le Feu en se tournant vers elle. T'en fais une tête, qu'est-ce que t'as ? On dirait moi quand j'ai trouvé nos deux amis sur le perron...

Son amie allait répondre que c'était justement presque la même chose lorsqu'une vague la prit par surprise et la submergea. Toujours pas remise du choc précédent, elle se laissa sombrer sans entendre les appels de Lara, répercutés en écho sous les eaux...

* * *

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, la première chose qu'elle vit fut deux orbes ambrés qui semblaient la regarder avec anxiété. N'ayant pas encore pleinement conscience de son entourage ni des questions qui commençaient à la presser de tous côtés, Kestrel se perdit dans ces deux iris à la couleur fascinante, jusqu'à ce qu'un renvoi d'eau de mer ne la fit se pencher sur le côté. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin recraché toute l'eau de mer qu'elle avait dans les poumons et qu'elle se redressa, les yeux dorés avaient disparu de son champ de vision et furent rapidement remplacés par une Lara visiblement morte d'inquiétude qui lui sauta presque littéralement dessus. Pas encore tout à fait remise du choc (ndk : lequel ? ;P), le Vent n'entendit ce que son amie lui disait que partiellement, mais elle réussit à comprendre en gros... 

- Non mais ça va pas d'aller te noyer comme ça ! Espèce d'imbécile ! La prochaine fois, t'auras affaire à moi, triple buse !

- Comme si j'avais fait exprès... marmonna Kestrel d'un ton ironique.

Les autres rirent à cette remarque et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était assise sur la plage sur une serviette, une chemise blanche sur les épaules, tout le monde rassemblé autour d'elle, l'air rassuré de voir qu'elle allait bien. Alors que Lara allait répliquer, elle fut coupée par Shiguré.

- Eh bien, on peut dire que tu l'as échappé belle, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Au fait, je suis Shiguré Soma, le Chien, ajouta-t-il d'un ton badin.

- Euh... Kestrel Faeran, fit doucement la jeune fille, hochant de la tête pour le saluer et lui signaler qu'elle le connaissait déjà. Le Vent.

- Je suis ravi de te rencontrer ! poursuivit-il d'une voix enjouée. Même si les circonstances ne sont pas les meilleures qui soient. Enfin bon, tu vas bien, donc il n'y a pas de problème ! Et tu peux remercier Edward ici présent. Sans lui...

Kestrel n'attendit pas la fin de sa phrase pour se retourner vers le dénommé Edward et croisa à nouveau les deux iris ambrés. Leur propriétaire eut un léger sourire et ne parut pas se formaliser du regard insistant qu'elle portait sur lui.

- Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de me présenter, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse. Je suis Edward Tringham, le Métal. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

- Non, c'est moi, répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle trouva étrangement rauque.

Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à la mer, regarda à nouveau Edward, puis remarqua que c'était sa chemise qu'elle avait sur les épaules, le laissant torse nu. Elle esquissa un sourire maladroit.

- Merci... (ndf : de koi ? de nous laisser voir son torse parfait ? (bave) tac (s'est pris un claque derrière la tête))

A côté d'elle, Lara semblait se retenir d'éclater de rire, mais elle ne s'en occupa pas, trop absorbée par ce visage qu'elle connaissait déjà tout en ne l'ayant jamais réellement vu.

Edward lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, aide qu'elle accepta avec plaisir, et il fut décidé que tout le monde avait eu assez d'émotions pour la journée et tous rentrèrent à la résidence secondaire.

* * *

Alors que les garçons s'occupaient de la question du couchage entre eux et que Tohru décidait d'aller préparer un thé à la cuisine, Kestrel rejoignit la chambre qu'elle partageait avec les deux autres jeunes femmes afin d'y prendre une bonne douche, histoire de se rafraîchir les idées. A peine fut-elle sortie de la douche qu'elle fut rejointe par Lara, dont le sourire machiavélique ne lui disait rien de bon. 

- Alooors... commença-t-elle en regardant son amie d'un air entendu. Mademoiselle nous fait un p'tit coup de foudre ?

Kestrel rougit furieusement et détourna les yeux.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

- Mais bien sûûûr, fit son amie. Ca se voit que tu t'es pas vue le dévisageant sous toutes les coutures !

- Ca n'a rien à voir ! C'est juste que j'ai été surprise...

- Mais vi, mais vi. (Elle s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit.) Allez, crache le morceau.

Le Vent la fusilla du regard puis se leva, se dirigeant vers la penderie.

- Me dis pas que t'as pas remarqué, dit-elle le dos tourné.

- Mmh ?

- Lara, soupira-t-elle.

- Aah ! Nan mais ça, c'était évident. C'est son sosie, à part le fait qu'il est plus grand, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix pensive (ed elric : qui tu traites de minuscule rikiki petit haricot pas plus gros qu'une poussière, la blondasse ! fbfan : eh oh, jte signale kon a juste dit q ed tringham est plus gd q toi ! on aurait dit beaucoup plus grand, t'aurais des raisons de t'offenser et de crier au scandal ! alors, tu te calmes et tu nous laisses écrire, le microbe ! (kestrel ne dit rien, ne réalisant pas qu'elle a sous les yeux son petit blondinet d'alchimiste préféré !)). Il a le même prénom, pour le coup.

- Ce qui explique ma surprise, conclut Kestrel en ouvrant le placard.

- Tsss... y a autre chose, poursuivit Lara.

- Je te dis que non, s'entêta Kestrel.

- Je te dis que si, répliqua le Feu.

- Raaah, tu m'énerves... céda-t-elle en sortant une robe d'été.

- Aha ! Tu avoues ? s'écria alors son amie.

Kestrel ne dit rien et passa derrière le paravent pour se changer. Lara l'entendit soupirer et vit passer la serviette par-dessus le paravent. Attendant qu'elle se change, son regard dériva sur le lit où reposait une chemise blanche. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Faudra que tu lui rendes.

- Mmh ? fit Kestrel en sortant de derrière le paravent, habillée d'une robe d'été à fleurs, et en la rejoignant sur le lit.

- La chemise.

Le Vent jeta un coup d'œil à la chemise en question, et passa doucement la main dessus. Elle fit une grimace et marmonna.

- Ok, j'avoue...

- Quoi ? J'ai pas entendu ? demanda Lara avec un sourire vainqueur.

- J'avoue, il me plaît, dit-elle plus fort.

- Ooooh, et c'est tout ? insista son amie avec un air angélique.

- Mais ça suffit oui ! s'exclama alors le Vent en attrapant un oreiller et en lui jetant à la figure.

- Toi, ça suffit ! riposta le Feu. D'abord un ballon, puis un oreiller... on t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas jeter des trucs à la tête des gens ?

- C'est ça, fais la maligne. En attendant, ça évolue comment ta relation avec Yuki, mmh ?

Lara, qui avait viré rouge tomate, allait répliquer lorsque la porte de la chambre coulissa pour laisser apparaître Tohru.

- Ah, désolée, je venais voir si tout allait bien... fit-elle dans un anglais plutôt correct.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, assura Kestrel dans la même langue. Tiens, entre donc, on avait justement une petite discussion entre filles.

Tohru eut un sourire et referma la porte derrière elle. Dès qu'elle fut installée sur le lit avec elles, Lara lui demanda en anglais :

- Alors, toi et Kyô, ça évolue comment ?

La jeune fille rougit légèrement et balbutia :

- Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que...

Kestrel décida de venir à son secours – enfin, plus ou moins.

- Je pense que ce qu'elle veut savoir, c'est ce que vous vous êtes dits sur la plage tout à l'heure...

Tohru ne sembla pas comprendre tout de suite de quoi elle parlait, puis un éclair de compréhension éclaira son visage.

- Ah ! Oui, eh bien, pas grand-chose. On a juste discuté d'un peu tout et rien... vous voyez...

Kestrel hocha de la tête en souriant gentiment, mais Lara ne semblait pas satisfaite par cette réponse. Elle réfléchit un moment, puis elle eut un drôle de sourire qui firent un peu peur à ses deux compagnes de chambre.

- Dis-moi, as-tu des sentiments pour lui ?

Le Vent leva les yeux au ciel devant cette question et Tohru piqua un fard monstrueux.

Après avoir pris une couleur tandoori (cf chap 2 si vous n'avez pas suivi), Tohru se mit à bégayer affreusement. Kestrel vola à son secours (ndf : nous vous rappelons que Kestrel est le Vent…), enfin…

- T'inquiète, on a compris, souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de Tohru.

- Quoi ! Mais mais mais mais… MAIS ! reprit-elle de plus belle.

- Roh, ça va ! C'est limite si c'est pas écrit sur ton front ! s'exclama Lara.

- QUOI ! s'écria Tohru, les yeux ronds comme des assiettes. (ndk : expression made in Fbfan XD ndf : allez savoir d'où vient la référence… ndk : faut bien chercher XD)

Tohru se précipita dans la salle de bains pour vérifier les dires de Lara, cette dernière étant littéralement écroulée de rire sur le lit. Quant à Kestrel -.-" (ndk : sans bruitage ! (délire entre co-auteurs, demandez si vous voulez comprendre)). Elle était tout simplement exaspérée par la stupidité et le manque de discrétion de… euh… son amie. Malgré tout, la réaction de Tohru l'amusait beaucoup, elle en riait intérieurement.

La jeune japonaise revint, la mine déconfite, et dit à Lara :

- Mais, y a rien de marqué sur mon front…

- Euh, Tohru, c'est une expression, fit subtilement remarquer Kestrel.

- Ah ? Euh…

Ayant l'impression (ndk : c'est tout ? XD) de s'être fait avoir, Tohru préféra ne rien ajouter de plus. Voyant que Tohru de refermait sur elle-même, Lara reprit son sérieux.

- Tu sais, nous aussi, on est attirées par des garçons, disons… maudits. Même si une certaine personne ne veut pas l'avouer, ajouta-t-elle en regardant fixement Kestrel.

Celle-ci fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu la dernière phrase du Feu et changea de sujet.

- A propos de garçons, on a entendu des cris tout à l'heure venant du salon… ça vous dirait pas d'aller voir s'ils sont encore en vie ?

Lara eut une vision particulièrement effrayante. Elle se voyait descendre dans le salon et découvrir des cadavres déchiquetés par des corbeaux et du sang partout sur les murs du salon (ndk : haha… très drôle… T.T").

Tohru approuva et toutes trois descendirent rejoindre ces messieurs.

* * *

Pendant que Tohru, Lara et Kestrel parlaient de leurs amours, les garçons vivaient une discussion pour le moins animée, dans le salon. 

- Je refuse de dormir avec cet androgyne ! hurlait Kyô à qui on (Yuki) avait demandé de partager sa chambre avec Edward.

- Tu connais un tel mot ? Félicitations, Kyô, ironisa Shiguré.

- Toujours est-il que je refuse de partager ma chambre avec qui que soit, Soma ou non ! s'époumona le Chat.

- Ca va ! On est pas sourds ! Enfin, maintenant si, à cause de tes cris ! s'écria Momiji.

- Bon, qui accepte de partager sa chambre ? enchaîna Haru, avant que Kyô ait pu répliquer.

- Sachant qu'il n'y a que quatre chambres et que nous sommes six, il faut partager deux chambres, précisa Shiguré.

- Kyô ayant donné son avis, il reste cinq personnes et trois chambres, dit le Lapin.

- Quant à moi, j'ai déjà supporté Shiguré pendant trois jours, donc je veux pas avoir à le supporter comme voisin de chambre encore quatre nuits ! s'exclama Edward.

- Tu préfères quelqu'un de calme ? demanda Hatsuharu.

- A ton avis !

- Ben on te met avec Momiji ! proposa Haru, proposition qui fut suivie d'un feu d'artifice de rires bien virils.

- Non, sans blague, le plus calme étant Yuki, ça ne vous dérange pas qu'on vous loge ensemble, vous deux ? fit Shiguré, calmé.

- Pas de problème, assura le nouvel arrivant.

- Je ne fais que partager une chambre depuis ce week-end, souffla Yuki.

- C'est bien vrai, ça ! Au fait, Yuki, comment c'était avec Lara ?

Yuki rougit furieusement, Kyô l'avait piégé. Il lui avait tendu une perche phénoménale et le Chat avait bondi dessus.

- Yuki, tu as passé une nuit avec une fille ? s'exclama Haru.

- Et pas avec n'importe laquelle ! Lara est plutôt bien foutue et franchement attiran… commença Shiguré, vite interrompu par l'attaque de Kakeru version Yuki.

- Si vous voulez savoir, on a discuté puis on s'est endormi, lâcha Yuki.

- A propos des filles, vous en pensez quoi, des françaises ?

Hatsuharu avait jugé nécessaire de détourner la conversation, afin que Yuki ne soit pas le seul impliqué dans cette discussion.

- Kestrel, c'est la brune, c'est bien ça ? demanda Edward.

- C'est plutôt celle que tu as sauvé de la noyade ! s'écria Momiji dans un éclat de rire.

- Et tu t'es pas gêné pour goûter ses lèvres, petit pervers ! renchérit Shiguré.

- S'il y a un pervers ici, c'est toi ! dirent Yuki et Kyô.

- Personnellement, je les trouve belles, charmantes, gentilles et drôles, avoua Haru, l'air rêveur.

- Elles se chamaillent de temps en temps mais on sent que leur amitié est vraiment profonde, ajouta Kyô.

- D'un point de vue vestimentaire, elles sont très classes mais Lara est un peu plus élégante que Kestrel, dit Yuki.

- Elle te plaît, hein ? le taquina Haru.

Yuki piqua un nouveau fard monumental.

- Ben euh…. bafouilla-t-il.

- Allez, avoue, le Rat ! dit le Chat, décidé à piéger son cousin.

- Tu peux parler, Kyô ! Tu crois que t'es discret avec Tohru ? lança Edward.

- Et toi avec Kestrel ? Tu t'es pas gêné pour l'embrasser devant nous tous ! répliqua Kyô.

- Je lui faisais du bouche-à-bouche !

Shiguré, Momiji et Hatsuharu riaient sous cape devant ces jeunes hommes si facilement piégés par les filles pendant que la joute verbale entre Kyô, Yuki et Edward continuait.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les filles répapparurent que les garçons se la bouclèrent.

- Vous parliez de quoi, les garçons ? demanda Kestrel.

Kyô, Yuki et Edward piquèrent un fard discret. (ndk : ils vont finir par attirer les bateaux vers nous... XD)

- On s'occupait de la nouvelle répartition dans les chambres, répondit Momiji.

- Ah, et vous en êtes où ? interrogea Lara.

- Edward dormira avec moi et Kyô restera seul. Quant aux autres, on sait pas encore, répondit Yuki.

- Etant donné que j'aime avoir de l'espace autour de moi, je préférerais rester seul, annonça Shiguré.

- Pas de problème, dirent Momiji et Haru.

- J'y pense, il est pas mal, ton tatouage, Lara ! déclara le Métal.

- Tu trouves ? Merci. C'est Haru qui me la fait hier.

- Tu fais des tatouages ? demanda Edward au tatoueur.

- Ouais. Enfin, c'est pas vraiment des tatouages, c'est plutôt des dessins au stylo indélébile, et ça ne tient que deux mois.

- Et ça te dérange si je te demande de m'en faire un ?

- Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à en vouloir un pas définitif ! rit Lara.

- Non, y'a pas de problème. J'te l'fais maintenant si tu veux ? proposa le Bœuf.

- D'accord.

- Réfléchis au motif le temps que j'aille chercher mon matos ! recommanda Haru tout en quittant le salon.

- Au fait, pourquoi as-tu choisi ce motif, Lara ? demanda Edward.

- Ben, je voulais le kanji du mot « feu » sur moi mais c'est un kanji très discret, je l'ai amplifié avec quelques flammes.

- Et pourquoi le feu ? interrogea le Métal.

- Toi, t'as zappé un épisode. Si je suis avec les Soma sans faire partie de la famille, c'est que je suis un élément. Et quand je me suis présentée, je t'ai dit quel élément j'étais. A toi de te rappeler lequel ! le nargua le Feu.

- A moins d'avoir une logique particulière, tu es le Feu, répondit Edward.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Kestrel fulminait dans son coin, de voir l'attention que portait Edward à sa meilleure amie.

- Ouh là ! Ca devient grave si je suis jalouse de ma meilleure amie ! se dit-elle.

Haru revint alors sur ces entre faits.

- Alors Ed, tu as trouvé ton motif ? demanda-t-il tout en s'asseyant à côté du jeune homme.

- Et ben, en fait, ça fait un moment que j'ai envie de me faire un petit délire. Je sais que je ressemble énormément à Edward Elric de Fullmetal Alchemist et j'aimerais bien avoir une serpent-cross tatouée sur l'épaule, avoua Edward, quelque peu honteux d'avouer une stupidité pareille.

- Pas de problème ! dit Haru. J'ai lu ce manga. Je connais le motif. Allez, dégage ton épaule.

Pendant ce temps, Lara et Kestrel avaient échangé un regard complice, après avoir été surprises par le choix du jeune homme (Kestrel avait en effet tout d'abord failli s'étouffer discrètement dans le verre d'eau qu'elle était allée se chercher en passant).

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, en fin d'après-midi, quand ils jugèrent s'être assez baignés, les filles se séchèrent et rentrèrent pendant que les garçons jouaient au foot pour se sécher. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Yuki prétexta une crise d'asthme et rentra à son tour. Edward remarqua alors que le Rat boitait mais il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que ça. 

En se rendant dans la salle de bains, Yuki croisa Lara, qui avait juste passé sa tunique par-dessus son bikini ; la jeune fille le vit boiter :

- Ca va pas, Yuki ? Tu boites et ta cheville est enflée, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit-elle.

- Mais… il ne s'est rien passé, mentit le Rat.

- Menteur ! rit Lara.

- Bon, d'accord, ça ne sert à rien de te mentir. J'ai frappé trop fort le ballon, avoua le Prince en rougissant.

- Quelle idée aussi de jouer pieds nus ! Tu as besoin d'aide ou ça va aller ?

- A vrai dire, je suis si maladroit que je ne ferais qu'empirer l'état de ma cheville.

Lara rit et dit :

- Bon, assieds-toi sur le bord de la baignoire.

Le Prince obtempéra et présenta sa cheville blessée à la « jolie blonde ». Celle-ci tâta l'articulation puis se redressa et prit de l'arnica, un mouchoir en papier et une bande dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Elle s'agenouilla face à Yuki et posa son pied sur ses genoux dénudés. Elle s'enduisit les doigts de crème et commença à l'appliquer sur la cheville tout en la massant. Yuki remarqua alors la douceur des mains de Lara dont les cheveux avaient beaucoup blondi grâce à tant de temps passé au soleil. Le maudit du Rat repensa à ce que Kestrel avait dit : « elle masse très bien » ; le soin de Lara lui affirmait cela.

Lorsque Lara appliqua le mouchoir puis la bande, Yuki constata combien la demoiselle était une excellente infirmière. C'est pourquoi, quand Lara se leva et lui dit : « C'est bon ! », il regretta que le soin ne durât pas plus longtemps. Tout en rangeant l'arnica, le Feu lui recommanda :

- Ne bouges pas trop ta cheville. Je t'appliquerai de l'arnica comme ça matin et soir encore demain et après-demain.

- Génial ! Je vais pouvoir encore profiter de ses massages ! pensa Yuki.

En sortant de la salle de bains, il embrassa Lara sur la joue et lui dit : « Merci, princesse ! »

Sous le choc, Lara le regarda bouche bée sortir. Yuki s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, se retourna et remarqua le reflet doré des cheveux de la jeune fille révélé par le rayon de soleil couchant. Pour lui, c'était clair : Lara était vraiment belle et sûrement la femme idéale.

Il repartit vers sa chambre afin de se changer mais croisa dans le couloir un beau blond aux yeux dorés qui ironisa :

- Alors cette crise d'asthme de ta cheville ?

* * *

Durant la nuit qui précédait le départ, Lara se réveilla suite à un mauvais rêve ; elle tenta de se rendormir mais une soudaine soif l'en empêchait. Il faisait chaud et son pyjama se trouvait être réduit à un débardeur et une culotte. Il était deux heures du matin, aussi la jeune fille ne prit pas la peine de revêtir un kimono, puisque tout le monde devait être en train de dormir. Elle descendit donc dans la cuisine mais les marches qui craquaient sous ses pieds nus réveillèrent Haru. Pendant que Lara se servait un verre d'eau glacée, Haru apparut, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon, à la porte : 

- Je me disais bien que quelqu'un était levé…, remarqua Haru.

- Et alors ? J'ai pas le droit de boire ? répliqua Lara, en se retournant.

- En pleine nuit, ça a un prix, répondit Haru en s'approchant d'elle.

- Ah oui, et lequel ? demanda Lara d'un ton joyeux, ne se doutant visiblement pas qu'elle avait affaire à Black Haru.

Lara reculait à mesure que le bad boy avançait et se retrouva vite coincée contre l'évier. Ce ne fut que lorsque Haru se colla à elle en posant une main sur le tatouage de la demoiselle que cette dernière réalisa qu'elle avait Black Haru face à elle, ou plutôt contre elle. Elle se retint de lui en foutre une car elle savait bien que cela ne ferait qu'exciter encore plus le Bœuf. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait toujours en main son verre d'eau glacée. Alors qu'elle faisait mine d'embrasser Haru, elle lui vida son verre d'eau sur la tête. Haru recula vivement, laissant le Feu s'enfuir dans sa chambre.

- Je ne sors plus jamais de ma chambre dans cette tenue ! se jura-t-elle une fois sous ses draps.

_A Suivre…_

* * *

Note des auteurs complètement cinglées :

Kestrel : Yeeees ! Enfin ! XD

Fbfan : Quoi ? C'est les vacs ? Le chap est bouclé ? T'as récupéré tes tomes ? Tu...

Kestrel : … Ouiiiiiiiin…

Fbfan : Oups…

Kestrel : Mes toooomes… :'( (inconsolable)

Fbfan : Zut, hem… bon, bah ça y est, elle est bloquée mdr

Kestrel : Raaaah, veux tome 7…

Fbfan : Elle fait même plus de phrases complètes, houlà, ça devient grave… O.o

Kestrel : …

Fbfan : …

Kestrel : Quoi ?

Fbfan : Nan rien !

Kestrel : TT

Fbfan : Allez, t'inquiète, t'as le tome 7 demain !

Kestrel : (étoiles dans les yeux)

Fbfan : C super facile de la manipuler quand on la connaît, c dingue ! XD Bref, pourquoi t'étais contente au départ déjà ?

Kestrel : Parce qu'un beau blond a finalement débarquéééé ! (tjs p'tites étoiles)

Fbfan : Ah vi, je l'avais zappé celui-là ! XD Eh bien, vous connaissez à présent trois des cinq éléments ! Youpi ! Plus que deux ! ;D

Kestrel : Niéhéhé, ça va être marrant… (rire démoniaque) (cf msn XD)

Fbfan : Euh, Kess, tu me fais peur là… O.o

Kestrel : Ah ? (rire démoniaque bis)

Fbfan : Faut que t'arrêtes d'abuser des effets sonores toi ! XD

Kestrel : (p'tite auréole)

Fbfan : « Comment passer du démon à l'ange », par Kestrel !

Kestrel : Ouéééé ! XD Allez, à plus tout le monde :D


	6. Chapitre 6

_Message de FbFan :_ Kikoo ! Nous revoilà ! Voici le dernier chap publié avant la rentrée (du moins la mienne, le 4, comme la plupart des gens !) !  
Une petite précision : en fin de chap, au lieu de nos petites conv habituelles, vous trouverez des réponses aux commentaires qui ont été nombreux pr le chap 5 ! Arigato gozaimasu !

_Ajout de Kestrel Faeran :_ J'aimerais juste préciser qu'avec le début des cours de FbFan et son déménagement, les chapitres seront un peu plus lents à venir… mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on n'arrêtera pas pour autant. ;)

¤

**CHAPITRE 6**

¤

Le dimanche matin, les Soma, les trois éléments et Tohru partirent de la maison du bord de la mer. Ils arrivèrent au Manoir peu avant le déjeuner. Pendant que Kestrel faisait visiter l'aile des éléments à Edward, Lara préparait le repas grâce au livre que Tohru lui avait acheté. Pendant qu'elle cherchait une recette, le téléphone sonna. La plus italienne des deux françaises répondit en s'affalant dans un pouf :

- Moshi moshi !

- Ici Ayamé Soma. Je désirerais parler à Lara, je vous prie !

- C'est elle-même.

- Ah, Lara ! Ma chère, quel bonheur d'entendre à nouveau la voix d'une si belle française, tu es d'autant plus belle que chacune de mes créations te va à merv…

- Ayamé, allez droit au but, s'il vous plaît !

- Oui, très chère ! Aurais-tu l'obligeance de passer à ma boutique cet après-midi, de bonne heure si possible ? Ta tunique est prête.

- Miné l'a vraiment faite ? C'est pas une blague ? demanda Lara, soudainement excitée.

- Lara, tu me connais, il me semble. Est-ce dans mes habitudes de faire des blagues ?

- Euh, je préfère me méfier. Pourquoi dois-je venir de bonne heure ?

- Je pars cet après-midi pour l'Italie chercher une charmante demoiselle se prénommant Gianna et qui représente le Bois.

- Ah, ça avance ! Avec un peu de chance, dans moins d'un mois, vous ne serez plus maudits ! s'écria Lara, enthousiaste. Bon, excusez-moi, je dois préparer le déjeuner.

- File à tes fourneaux, ma belle française !

Lara raccrocha et retourna à son livre. Elle fut alors rejointe par le Vent et le Métal ; elle leur fit un compte rendu de son coup de fil puis leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient manger. En tant que canadien, Edward aida les françaises à trouver une recette puis Lara prépara la recette choisie pendant que les deux autres mettaient la table. Peu après, tous mangeaient un plat encore réussi par Lara.

- Kess, Ed, est-ce que ça vous dérange si je vous laisse vous occuper de la vaisselle tous seuls ? demanda Lara.

Celle-ci remarqua l'étincelle dans les prunelles de Kestrel.

- Pas du tout, répondit cette dernière. Tu as hâte de voir ta tunique, c'est ça ?

- Exact.

- Vas-y mais à condition de nous faire un défilé en revenant ! plaisanta Edward.

¤

La fin du déjeuner fut expédiée puis Lara partit bien vite pour la boutique d'Ayamé. Pendant ce temps, à la boutique en question :

- Allô, Yuki ? Mon amour de petit frère, pourrais-tu me faire l'honneur de passer à ma boutique dans quelques minutes ?

- Ayamé ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai une surprise pour toi.

- Ok, je viens, soupira le Prince.

Alors qu'Ayamé raccrochait, Lara poussait la porte d'entrée, déclenchant par ce geste une sonnerie ringarde et excentrique, typiquement « ayaméenne ». Miné accueillit la jeune française et lui apprit que cette sonnerie avait été mise en place le matin même. Elle la mena dans le salon où se tenait Ayamé, le temps de mener la tunique dans le petit cabinet attenant au salon. Lisant l'empressement d'essayer la tunique dans les yeux de Lara, Miné la mena dans le cabinet. Yuki fit alors son entrée et crut mourir de honte en entendant la sonnerie annonçant son arrivée. Depuis l'appel de celui qui se croyait son frère, Yuki se demandait ce qu'Ayamé lui réservait comme surprise.

- Mon cher petit frère, tu ne vas pas regretter d'être venu ici et maintenant. Dans ce cabinet se change actuellement une jeune femme qui va apparaître sous tes yeux tel un ange.

- Ne me dis pas que tu m'as fait venir pour voir ta dernière création excentrique et provocante pour jeune femme ! s'écria Yuki, qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Ce n'est pas ma création puisque le modèle a été imaginé par la demoiselle qui l'essaye et que c'est Miné qui l'a cousu.

- Patron, vous êtes prêt pour les retouches ? demanda Miné, en passant la tête par la porte et en lançant un clin d'œil aux deux frères.

Ne se doutant nullement de la présence de Yuki, Lara sortit du cabinet portant un jean et une tunique, un sourire illuminant son visage. Cette tunique, c'était SA tunique, celle qu'elle avait dessinée. Elle était composée d'un corset bleu foncé et d'un tissu fluide et translucide bleu pâle formant les manches et descendant sous le corset jusqu'aux hanches de la demoiselle ; le corset mettait en valeur la poitrine de la jeune fille, poitrine d'autant plus mise en valeur par le décolleté s'approchant de ceux d'Isuzu (ndf : j'ai effectivement dessiné cette tunique. Ceux et celles qui veulent la voir, envoyez-moi un mail à l'adresse donnée dans « littérature » !). En voyant Yuki, Lara changea son sourire pour une jolie teinte tomate. Quant à Yuki, il regardait Lara comme s'il avait vu un ange, ainsi que l'avait prédit le Serpent. Seuls deux mots décrivaient le vêtement et Lara : romantique et sexy. Yuki aurait pu continuer son adoration si…

- Il n'y a pas besoin de retouches !

… Ayamé n'était intervenu. Lara retourna se changer puis allait pour payer lorsqu'Ayamé lui apprit que c'était gratuit pour les Soma et les éléments.

¤

Deux jours plus tard, alors que tous dormaient tranquillement, l'italienne arriva, aussi chargée que les françaises. Elle remarqua vite la chaîne hi-fi et, se moquant de l'heure qu'il était, mit un CD de Shakira en poussant le volume à fond. Lara, Kestrel et Edward se réveillèrent en sursaut, avec comme réactions respectives :

- UN OURAGAN !

- LA TROISIEME GUERRE MONDIALE ! (ndf : elle a déjà eu lieu au bord de la mer !)

- MAMAN !

Tous trois se précipitèrent dans le salon pour tomber sur une jeune femme se déhanchant, encore plus que Lara, sur une chanson de Shakira. La jeune femme en question était brune aux yeux verts et portait des vêtements très courts ; bref, elle était...

- Sexy... souffla le Métal qui portait un caleçon et un t-shirt.

Lara, vêtue d'une courte nuisette bleue, ne résista pas à l'appel d'une chanson aussi entraînante et rejoignit la nouvelle arrivante avec son légendaire déhanché. Quant à Kestrel, qui portait un débardeur et un long caleçon, fonça vers la chaîne et coupa le sifflet à Shakira qui clamait que ses hanches ne mentaient pas. Puis Kestrel clama à son tour :

- Ca vous arrive de respecter le sommeil des autres !

- Scusi ? répondit l'italienne.

- Parla inglese ? reprit Lara, en rassemblant avec peine ses bases d'italien.

- Si, répondit la nouvelle venue.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Edward, avec son anglais parfait.

- Je suis Gianna, le Bois. Excusez-moi mais je pensais que j'étais le premier élément trouvé. A ce propos, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait m'expliquer cette histoire de malédiction ? Ayamé a été... évasif sur ce sujet.

Kestrel et Edward désignèrent Lara du doigt, en tant qu'experte de Fruits Basket.

- D'accord, je m'occupe d'elle, dit cette dernière. Retournez vous coucher.

Le Vent et le Métal ne se firent pas prier. Lara mena Gianna dans sa chambre, celle du Bois. Le Feu se posa dans un fauteuil jaune canari tandis que le bois s'allongeait lascivement sur son lit. Lara commença par se présenter en même temps que les deux autres puis lui expliqua la malédiction et pourquoi elle en savait autant. Puis Gianna passa à un autre sujet :

- Tu portes un nom et un prénom italiens ; tu as des origines italiennes ?

- Oui, mon père est italien et ma mère française. Au fait, tu as quel âge et tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

- J'ai 25 ans et je suis strip-teaseuse.

'Ca m'aurait étonné, tiens !' se dit Lara.

- Ah, euh, sais-tu cuisiner ? demanda la française.

- Bien sûr.

- Bon, il faut que je t'explique que pour la cuisine, on fait ça à tour de rôle, idem pour la vaisselle. Y en a un qui cuisine et deux pour ranger et faire la vaisselle. Ed, toi et moi sommes les cuisiniers. Pour la cuisine, le petit-déjeuner est à l'occidentale mais les autres repas sont au choix du cuisinier. Pour le petit-dej' de tout à l'heure, ce sera le tour d'Edward puis Kess et moi pour la vaisselle. Voilà, qu'est-ce que je pourrais te dire d'autre ? Je crois que c'est tout.

- Je te remercie !

- Bon, je retourne me coucher, dit Lara en étouffant un bâillement.

- Bonne nuit ! Enfin, ce qu'il en reste !

Il était effectivement trois heures du matin.

¤

Le lendemain après-midi, Kestrel décida de faire une lessive et rassembla tous ses vêtements sales dans un panier à linge qu'elle avait déniché dans son placard. Son panier de linge sale dans les bras, la jeune fille sortit de sa chambre et descendit le couloir jusqu'à la buanderie.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit donc la porte de la buanderie, elle eut la (charmante) surprise de voir un jeune homme blond aux yeux dorés appuyé à la machine à laver qui tournait. A côté de lui, sur un meuble dans lequel on pouvait trouver la lessive, se trouvait un panier à linge rouge, vide, qui devait lui appartenir.

A son entrée, il leva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux, surpris. Il devait être perdu dans ses pensées.

- Ah, excuse-moi, fit Kestrel d'un air gêné. Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un faisait une lessive… (Elle amorça un mouvement pour rebrousser chemin.) Je reviendrai plus…

- Oh non ! coupa soudainement Edward, et elle crut le voir rougir quelques secondes devant sa propre audace. Ca ira, reprit-il, elle est presque finie, tu peux rester.

Le Vent resta tout d'abord figé dans l'encadrement de la porte, ne sachant que faire, puis elle sembla hésiter, et entra finalement dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle. Ce fut alors qu'elle se rendit compte – tandis qu'elle déposait son propre panier à linge sur le sol non loin de la porte – à quel point cette pièce pouvait être petite. La conscience de la proximité d'Edward dans un espace qui lui sembla tout d'un coup bien étroit fit monter le rouge à ses joues, et elle dut se contraindre au calme pour éviter de commencer à suffoquer. Elle détourna les yeux, regardant partout sauf sur le jeune blond et s'appuya contre le mur à côté de la porte.

Edward était vêtu d'un haut sans manches bleu nuit, laissant voir le tatouage temporaire du serpent-cross que lui avait fait Haru sur l'épaule, et un pantalon noir, ses longs cheveux étant coiffés comme à leur habitude. Kestrel, quant à elle, portait un débardeur rouge légèrement décolleté qui moulait le haut de sa silhouette, et un corsaire beige. Elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, et quelques mèches s'échappaient de l'élastique, venant lui tomber devant les yeux.

Tous les deux restèrent longtemps silencieux, seul le battement régulier de la machine à laver comblant le silence. L'un d'eux se décida alors à engager la conversation.

- Hem... tu viens donc du Canada ? demanda Kestrel.

- Eh bien, concrètement, oui, répondit-il en esquissant un sourire.

- Comment ça ? dit-elle, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

- J'y suis né, mais j'ai passé mon enfance dans un bled en Bretagne (ndk : aaah, Bretagne XD). Lorsque je suis retourné au Canada, j'avais 14 ans.

- D'où ton absence d'accent...

- En gros, sourit le blond, l'air pensif. J'ai fini le secondaire là-bas et y ai passé mon diplôme de fin d'études, puis à ma majorité, j'ai décidé de voyager un peu...

- Ah ? Comme ça ? Sans réfléchir plus ? s'étonna Kestrel avec un sourire amusé.

- C'était un peu sur un coup de tête, avoua-t-il avec son même sourire. Mais j'avais quand même de très bonnes bases en langues et un léger soutien financier pour débuter. Après, j'ai compté sur la débrouillardise.

- Et où es-tu allé ? reprit le Vent, l'air des plus intéressés.

- Les US, brièvement, puis je suis descendu jusqu'en Amérique du Sud, au Brésil notamment... et je suis allé me balader un peu en Europe. Je connaissais déjà la Bretagne comme ma poche, mais bon, y a autre chose à voir quand même...

Kestrel se mit à rire de bon cœur, avant d'acquiescer à son tour :

- Même si je suis d'avis que la Bretagne est la plus belle région au monde, étant une bretonne de cœur, c'est vrai qu'il y a d'autres belles choses à voir en Europe. Mais si tu as eu un « soutien financier » au début, t'as fait comment après ? Ca m'étonnerait que tes finances aient tenues tout du long...

- Justement ! fit-il en souriant d'un air malicieux. Elles n'ont pas tenues, et ce pourquoi j'ai effectué de nombreux petits boulots de-ci de-là, et ça marche assez bien... Quand Shiguré m'a retrouvé, j'étais de retour au Canada pour saluer ma famille.

- Un vrai petit globe-trotter, en somme, résuma la jeune fille avec un sourire pensif. (ndk : c pas possible, ils sourient tt le tps ! à quand les crampes ?) Tu dois assez bien gagner ta vie avec ces « petits boulots » temporaires quand même. Tu fais quoi en général ?

- Principalement de l'interprétariat, et un peu de traduction écrite par internet pour une société américaine. Je parle couramment anglais et français, et j'ai été amené à avoir une assez bonne maîtrise de l'espagnol. Ca aide beaucoup...

- C'est marrant, remarqua alors Kestrel, c'est exactement ce que je fais comme études.

- Ah oui ? Tu fais des études d'interprétariat ? demanda-t-il, l'air intéressé.

- Oui, et de traduction. (Elle lui sourit.) Tu pourras me raconter tes expériences, cela pourra sûrement m'être utile...

- Ce sera avec plaisir, mademoiselle !

Son sourire s'agrandit, et il lui rendit. Ils continuèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres – famille, passions, etc. – pendant un long moment, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se soit rendu compte que le roulement du tambour de la machine à laver le linge avait cessé. Ils apprenaient donc à mieux se connaître, presque inconscients du monde qui les entourait (dieu seul sait ce qui avait bien pu se passer en dehors de la buanderie), jusqu'à ce que Kestrel fit soudain remarquer :

- Tiens, tu ne trouves pas que c'est silencieux tout à coup ?

Edward ouvrit la bouche, incertain, puis tendit l'oreille. Il se redressa alors brusquement et se retourna vers la machine à laver, soudain affreusement gêné.

- Ah, je suis désolé ! Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, dit-il alors qu'il sortait son linge détrempé pour le mettre dans son panier à linge.

- Mais non, il n'y a pas de problème, assura-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Elle se baissa pour ramasser son propre panier tandis qu'il finissait de remplir le sien. Ceci fait, il se retourna en vue d'aller étendre son linge lorsqu'il trouva un obstacle sur son chemin. Cette pièce était décidément trop petite.

Tous les deux semblaient confus alors qu'ils essayaient d'échanger leurs places, ce qu'ils ne réussirent qu'au bout de cinq fois, après s'être pratiquement rentrés dedans en cinq tentatives. C'est donc rouges de gêne que l'un étendit lentement son linge et que l'autre chercha le doseur pour sa propre lessive. Aucun des deux jeunes gens n'échangea le moindre regard en effectuant leur besogne, et ils ne virent donc pas qu'ils étaient aussi rouges l'un que l'autre !

Bref, une fois son linge étendu pour Ed et la machine en route pour Kestrel, tous les deux sortirent de la buanderie, le jeune homme la laissant passer devant lui, en galant homme qu'il était. Ils n'osèrent pas engager de nouveau la conversation, et se contentèrent de prendre tous les deux la direction du salon, une bonne odeur semblant venir de la cuisine. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait eu une fringale et avait fait de quoi goûter. Arrivant à la même conclusion, tous les deux échangèrent finalement un regard que l'on pourrait qualifier de complice, et gagnèrent rapidement la cuisine, en vue de chiper une ou deux gâteries, quitte à s'en brûler les doigts.

¤

Dans une autre aile beaucoup plus grande car habitée par beaucoup plus de monde, Tohru sortait elle aussi de la buanderie, les mains vides. Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait faire maintenant et décida d'aller faire un tour à la cuisine. D'après ce qu'elle savait, la plupart des maudits avaient vaqué à leurs diverses occupations, et elle devait être la seule dans l'aile en ce moment. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait, et elle se rendit bien vite compte que ce n'était pas le cas lorsqu'elle aperçut Kyô dans le couloir.

Au moment où ils passaient l'un à côté de l'autre, ils ralentirent inconsciemment ; le couloir n'étant pas très large, leurs mains se frôlèrent, et Kyô caressa la main de Tohru. Ils se tournèrent alors l'un vers l'autre et échangèrent un regard amoureux…

(ndf : oooh c'est beau l'amouuur… ndk : as-tu conscience de tout casser en une phrase là ? ndf : snif)

¤

Un matin, alors que Kestrel se lavait et que Gianna lavait la vaisselle, Edward interpella Lara qui partait changer son kimono pour une tenue plus confortable pour la journée.

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Euh... j'aurais aimé... j'aimerais...

'Mon dieu, faites qu'il ne me conte pas fleurette !' pria Lara.

- ... te parler de ton amie Kestrel.

'Ouf !' pensa Lara.

- Oui, je t'écoute, répondit-elle.

- Est-ce qu'on peut aller dans ma chambre ? On serait plus tranquille, proposa le beau blond.

- Bien sûr, dit-elle.

Puis elle se dit : 'qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il a l'air timide, presque embarrassé par ce qu'il va me dire.'

Une fois dans la chambre du Métal, tous deux s'assiérent sur son lit. Edward tortillait ses doigts, comme un enfant qui ne saurait comment annoncer une sale note à ses parents.

- Voilà, j'aurais aimé en savoir plus sur Kestrel. Et comme tu es son amie, tu pourras sûrement m'aider.

- Sans problème. Mais d'abord, réponds à une question : tu l'aimes ? (ndk : faudrait arrêter avec les questions directes, tu te rends pas compte combien c gênant lol)

Edward devint aussi rouge que sa literie.

- En fait, je sais pas vraiment mais je suis très attiré par elle.

- Et tu voudrais savoir comment lui plaire, c'est ça ?

- En gros, oui.

- Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que, comme moi, Kestrel a une passion pour un manga : Fullmetal Alchemist. Je sais pas si on te l'a déjà dit, mais tu es le portrait craché d'Edward Elric.

- Tu n'es effectivement pas la première à me le dire, affirma Edward, abandonnant peu à peu sa timidité.

- Et Kestrel est folle d'Ed, c'est limite si elle lui voue pas un culte. (Kestrel : c totalement faux, je nie ! L'écoute pas ! XD) Donc t'as pas grand-chose à faire ! Mais si tu veux une relation amoureuse sérieuse avec elle, faut juste que tu sois naturel, elle repère très vite les hypocrites.

- Je vois ; et il est comment pour elle, l'homme idéal ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : il s'appelle Edward Elric, dit Lara en riant. Non sérieusement, je crois que l'homme parfait pour elle est bon cuisinier, très intelligent, naturel, altruiste et il aime beaucoup rire.

La conversation dura encore un bon moment. Puis Kestrel sortit de sa salle de bains. Tout en s'habillant, elle entendit des rires dans la chambre d'Edward. Elle reconnut la voix d'Edward et celle d'une jeune femme mais pas n'importe laquelle : celle de sa meilleure amie, Lara.

Elle alla ouvrir sa porte, s'assit sur son lit, et attendit calmement que la jeune demoiselle sorte de la chambre du jeune homme, les bras croisés. Elle n'eut pas à patienter longtemps avant qu'elle n'entende la porte s'ouvrir dans un coulissement et que Lara ne sorte, un « merci encore » pouvant également être entendu de l'intérieur de la chambre d'Edward. Kestrel se demanda brièvement le pourquoi de ce merci, mais n'y réfléchit pas plus lorsque la porte d'Edward fut refermée. Elle bondit de son lit, et attrapa Lara par le bras alors qu'elle passait devant sa porte ouverte. Trop surprise pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, celle-ci ne dit rien et se laissa entraîner dans la chambre du Vent, la porte se refermant presque immédiatement derrière elle dans un claquement sourd. Elle leva alors les yeux vers son amie, et déglutit avec difficulté – bien qu'elle n'ait rien à se reprocher.

- Oooh Kess, ça va ?

- Dis-moi, coupa alors Kestrel sans lui répondre, je peux savoir ce que tu faisais là ?

- Où ça 'là' ? fit innocemment le Feu.

- Lara...

Devant le ton particulièrement dangereux avec lequel son amie venait de la reprendre, elle préféra ne pas jouer à « quoi ? j'ai fait quelque chose ? moi ? » plus longtemps.

- Il voulait juste me poser deux ou trois questions..., dit-elle d'un ton évasif.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Kestrel à voix basse pour ne pas se faire entendre de l'autre côté de la cloison.

- ... à ton propos, ajouta son amie à toute vitesse. Il fait drôlement beau, nan ? Vais aller faire un tour..., dit-elle alors en se levant.

- ... que... QUOI ? s'exclama le Vent avant de plaquer ses deux mains contre sa bouche.

- Y a un problème ? demanda alors Edward en ouvrant la porte à moitié.

- Aaah, nan nan nan, tout va bien, c'est bon ! dit Kestrel à toute vitesse, l'air des plus gênés.

Debout près de la fenêtre, Lara masquait avec peine un sourire qui trahissait son rire contenu. Le regard d'Edward passa de l'une à l'autre, interrogateur, puis le Métal haussa les épaules. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'une brune débarqua alors au milieu de la scène.

- SALUT ! Vous fichez quoi ? On va pas rester là toute la journée quand même ! Qui vient faire un tour dans le quartier avec moi ?

Mis à part la quasi crise cardiaque générale provoquée par l'arrivée fracassante de l'Italienne et son débit de parole absolument incroyable, Lara y vit tout de suite une parfaite occasion de détendre l'atmosphère et de se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

- Quelle bonne idée ! Allons-y donc tous ensemble, hein ? Allez départ dans vingt minutes !

Et elle jeta tout le monde dehors – littéralement – et se retourna brièvement vers Kestrel qui semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, le visage sévère.

- Plus qu'un quart d'heure ! lança-t-elle joyeusement avant de refermer vivement la porte de la chambre de son amie et de se précipiter dans sa propre chambre.

Le regard qu'affichait Kestrel lorsqu'elle ferma sa porte l'informa cependant qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas aussi bien la prochaine fois. Elle sourit pour elle-même. Elle la remercierait plus tard.

_A Suivre…_

¤

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**_votre_****_nini :_**_COOL ! Il est trop bien le chapitre 5 ! Pau vre Lara, en ptite tenu face à Black Haru ! Elle a eu chaud ! Et on a le ptit Ed tout rikiki pas plus grand qu'une poussière ! C col ! nan, jrigol, T pa ptit Ed ...  
Oué, encore bravo pour ce texte qui est vraiment tro délire et vraiment passionnant ... Et ossi bravo pour vos bacs ! jéspère que vous auré encore le temps d'écrire cette fic ! allé, bye, et bonne continuation !  
Marie, alias votre nini_  
**FbFan : Bah écoute, merci bcp :D T'inquiète on trouvera du temps à consacrer à la fic, même si on ne sera plus dans la même ville à partir de la rentrée.  
Kess** **: Yep, on s'arrangera, y a pas de prob ! Vous inquiétez pas ! Merci msn ! XD**

**_WoRmOt0r1 :_**_Crossover de ouf xD A vrai dire, je m'en doutais un peu ... le métal ... vu ton état d'intoxication à FMA P Quand même c'est gonflé, vu la qualité respectivee des deux mangas, mais, bon tu fais ce que tu veux X P  
"Who Are YOu Calling Small You Minataure Sized Hag ?" Zeuh référence absolue D rofl_  
**Kess : Attention…  
FbFan : Ce n'est PAS un CROSSOVER ! On prend UN physique, on l'allonge un peu…  
Kess** **: Vive la chirurgie… XD  
FbFan : Chut ! J'ai pas fini ! Donc, on reprend le mec, on l'agrandit, on pique le prénom, et C'EST TOUT ! Faut pas aller te faire un film ! Ceci dit, les crossovers FMA/FB, ça existe !  
Kess** **: Nié ? Sérieux ? Y en a qu'ont osé ? O.o  
FbFan :****Bah vi ! Mais en tt cas, pas nous !**

**_Gunblader121 :_**_Lol_ _cé bien comme histoire, même très très bien. Ça fait rire du début à la fin et c'est très bien écrit. J'attends impatiamment la suite !  
-x- Gunblader121_  
**FbFan : Merci ! C'est vraiment gentil de ta part ! Au passage bravo aussi pour tes fics :D**


	7. Chapitre 7

_Note de Kestrel :_ Eh oui, enfin... me suis enfin décidée à assembler les parties de ce chapitre... (après avoir surmonté mon propre blocage et pondu ma partie (qui fait bien les 2/3 en fait xD (pour une fois que c'est moi qui fait une aussi grosse partie O.O))) Bref, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture, et suite à l'arrivée de la Terre (youpi !), une petite annonce vous attend à la fin... ;P

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

* * *

Un matin, Lara et Kestrel décidèrent de se promener dans le manoir. Alors qu'elles sortaient dans le jardin encadré par la maison principale, une voix joyeuse les héla en français. 

- Ohé ! Attendez-moi !

Elles virent Kagura courir vers elles.

- C'est vous, les françaises ? dit-elle, haletante.

- Oui, c'est bien nous. Je me présente : je suis Lara Timquogni, le Feu, et voici Kestrel Faeran, le Vent.

- Enchantée, ajouta cette dernière.

- Tohru m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Vous vous plaisez ici ?

- Oui, bien qu'on commence à tourner en rond, répondit Kestrel.

- Tiens, tu es en kimono. Tu vas au dojo ? demanda Lara.

- Oui. Venez avec moi ; je vais vous présenter à Kazuma.

En chemin, elle leur apprit tous les changements du dojo.

Grâce à l'influence de Tohru, Akito avait permis l'ouverture du dojo à la ville. En effet, le dojo des Soma était le seul dojo de la petite ville et nombreux étaient les personnes désirant apprendre les arts martiaux. Ainsi, le nombre d'élèves fut vite triplé ; Kazuma eut donc besoin d'autres professeurs. Kyô venait de finir le lycée et Kunimitsu était devenu aussi bon que Kyô. Kunimitsu, Kyô et Kazuma s'occupent donc des trois niveaux d'élèves, du débutant à l'élève à perfectionner.

Le dojo était situé à proximité de l'entrée principale du Manoir. En arrivant, Kagura alla trouver son maître dans son bureau puis lui présenta les deux françaises. Peu après, Yuki les rejoignit, les cours ne commençant qu'un quart d'heure plus tard. Toujours aussi discrète, Kagura prit la parole.

- Maître, d'après ce que j'ai compris, Lara et Kestrel cherchent une occupation dans le Manoir.

- Euh, c'est-à-dire… bafouilla Lara, gênée par l'initiative du Cochon.

- Ca tombe à pic. J'ai justement besoin de deux infirmières le plus vite possible. L'infirmière part en vacances demain et a besoin de deux remplaçantes, puisque il y a souvent des passages à l'infirmerie et, seule, elle ne s'en sort pas. Ca vous intéresse ?

- Euh, bien... commença Kestrel.

- Maître, je suis garant des qualités d'infirmière de Lara, intervint Yuki. La semaine dernière, je me suis foulé la cheville et elle m'a soigné.

- Mais, euh, nous ne parlons ni ne comprenons le japonais, dit Lara.

- Ce n'est pas un problème. Tous nos élèves parlent anglais, répliqua Kazuma.

Il leur proposa de commencer l'après-midi suivant afin d'avoir des bases, ce qui serait d'autant plus agréable puisque l'infirmière est une Soma et, par conséquent, parle français. Lara et Kestrel sortirent peu après du dojo, ayant trouvé une occupation jusqu'à la fin de leur séjour.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Lara était de corvée de cuisine. Elle avait eu l'idée de dresser une liste des goûts et dégoûts de chacun. Elle avait prévu un dîner typiquement japonais, avec l'accord des trois autres. Le repas était composé d'une salade au crabe, de bœuf aux poireaux et de riz blanc. C'était excellent et tous se régalèrent quand ils ne riaient pas lorsqu'ils essayaient de manger le riz avec des baguettes. Très vite, Gianna alla chercher des fourchettes. Alors qu'elle revenait de la cuisine, la porte « d'entrée » coulissa et laissa le Bois, le Feu, le Métal et le Vent découvrir le cinquième élément : la Terre. 

- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Vladimir et je suis la Terre.

Ledit Vladimir était vêtu tout de noir et son visage impassible était entouré de cheveux châtains aux reflets bruns.

- Salut ! Moi, c'est Kestrel, le Vent. Dis, tu as faim, peut-être ?

- Non mais je prendrais volontiers du thé, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Vladimir posa sa valise dans un coin de la pièce puis s'assit à la table. Edward revint alors de la cuisine, une tasse à la main. Au cours de la suite du repas, Vladimir se présenta : 24 ans, russe, étudiant en médecine. Il leur apprit qu'il avait été cherché par un certain Hatori qui parlait un russe parfait et lui avait parlé de la malédiction et des autres éléments. Puis chacun se présenta à son tour.

A la fin du repas, en tant que garçon, Edward fit visiter l'aile à Vladimir en le conduisant à sa chambre, attenante à celle du Bois. Puis il lui présenta l'organisation de la vie dans l'aile, organisation qu'il accepta sans montrer la moindre réluctance, et avoua même adorer cuisiner (au plus grand dam de Kestrel qui commençait à se demander si elle ne ferait pas mieux de prendre des cours, au train où ça allait).

Pendant que les trois filles s'occupaient de la vaisselle, le téléphone sonna. Ce fut Gianna qui alla répondre ; elle revint dans la cuisine avec un air interrogatif sur le visage.

- C'était Akito. A présent que les cinq éléments sont réunis, il nous convoque tous les cinq demain à neuf heures chez lui, et nous devrons tous porter un kimono et le yukata représentatif de notre élément.

Ce discours plongea les françaises dans le même état que l'italienne : qu'est-ce que cela cachait ?

Gianna partit dans le couloir prévenir les garçons.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le Feu, le Vent et le Bois s'étaient levées toutes les trois assez tôt, leur entrevue avec Akito occupant toutes leurs pensées, et ayant l'intention d'en parler entre elles avant la dite entrevue. Néanmoins, aucune des trois n'était encore tout à fait réveillée, à part peut-être Lara, et c'est donc à tâtons qu'elles se servaient de café chaud bouillant, en vue d'un bon coup de fouet revigorant. 

Non loin, Vladimir buvait son café d'un air absent, bien que parfaitement réveillé. Il ne faisait pas attention à elles.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit alors sur Edward, peu réveillé, et les trois jeunes filles se retournèrent, puis se figèrent.

Le jeune homme avait les cheveux lâchés et ne portait rien d'autre qu'un caleçon, laissant aux filles le loisir d'admirer son torse musclé et bronzé. Sans faire attention à leurs regards fixes, il traversa rapidement la pièce, attrapa quelque chose qu'il avait dû laisser dans le canapé la veille au soir et repartit dans le couloir des chambres, esquissant un bref signe de la main pour saluer les quatre éléments. Toujours aussi imperturbable (**qui a dit je-m'en-foutiste?**), Vladimir lui rendit son salut comme si de rien n'était.

Même après que le Métal eut disparu, les trois jeunes filles ne soufflèrent pas un mot. Lorsqu'un quart d'heure plus tard, Vladimir eut terminé son café et fut parti faire un tour, elles daignèrent enfin prendre une goulée d'air salvatrice.

Kestrel eut un long soupir à fendre l'âme, et Lara se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Décidément, tu as vraiment bon goût !

Gianna n'eut pas de réaction spécifique, à part peut-être un sourire bizarre et l'impression qu'elle donnait d'avoir une idée derrière la tête. Dans tous les cas, le passage du blond avait réussi à efficacement vider leurs têtes et à leur faire totalement oublier Akito pour les (courtes) prochaines heures.

* * *

A l'heure dite, les cinq éléments, revêtus de la tenue requise par Akito, arrivaient devant la porte qui menait à la pièce où la déesse recevait ses visites. Afin de faire bonne impression, les filles avaient attachés leurs cheveux et les garçons avaient maîtrisé leurs mèches rebelles. Grâce aux explications dans les placards et aux doigts agiles des filles, les obis furent rapidement et convenablement faits. 

Tous les cinq portaient un kimono blanc sous leur yukata ou kimono. Ces derniers étaient par ailleurs très ressemblants : des bandes noires se trouvaient aux extrémités de l'habit. Sur celui de Kestrel étaient représentés divers nuages dans un ciel bleu, celui de Lara était orné de flammes, celui d'Edward de différents métaux, celui de Gianna de fleurs, d'herbe et d'arbres et celui de Vladimir de montagnes.

Après s'être questionnés du regard pendant quelques secondes pour savoir qui frapperait à la porte, signalant par là leur présence et demandant la permission d'entrer, Vladimir toqua poliment. Lorsqu'Akito leur eut dit d'approcher, ils entrèrent et s'agenouillèrent en une ligne parfaite en face d'elle, assise le dos contre le cadre d'une fenêtre ouverte. Lara remarqua que Tohru n'était pas là, ce qui était contraire à ce qu'elle espérait.

La déesse se leva, alla à Vladimir et le salua.

- La Terre est arrivée, les éléments sont au complet. Vladimir, soyez le bienvenu chez les Soma. Vous serez traité ici comme un membre de la famille, soumis aux mêmes règles et traditions ; les autres vous expliqueront cela en profondeur.

La Terre inclina la tête sans mot dire. Kestrel commença à émettre des doutes sur l'étendue de son vocabulaire.

- Venons-en au fait de notre réunion. En effet, il est temps que vous sachiez d'où vient notre – votre – malédiction.

Lara et Kess échangèrent un regard, puis reportèrent leur attention sur Akito qui débutait son récit.

- Il y a bien longtemps, la famille des Soma était l'une des plus respectées du Japon, connue au-delà de l'horizon. La famille était décomposée en douze branches, et chacune avait son représentant. Le jour précédant la nouvelle année, les douze se rassemblaient pour un conseil présidé par le chef de famille. A cette époque, il y eut un changement à la tête de la famille, et ce fut Takeshi Soma (ndk : cherchez pas...) qui reprit les rênes à la mort de son père. Un conseil exceptionnel eut lieu lors de sa nomination et les sujets abordés ce jour-là restent incertains, mais une rixe sembla éclatée au sein du groupe, et l'équilibre fut chamboulé.

« Takeshi était quelqu'un de fier, d'orgueilleux, et de puissant – grâce à la renommée et à l'influence que possédait la famille. Ces trois caractères l'avaient rendu avide de pouvoir. Si, dans les premières années, il gérait la famille et son domaine avec une main de fer et un jugement toujours juste, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus des traditions, et contestait toujours un peu plus le pouvoir de l'empereur au fil des années. Voir cet homme prétentieux et imbu de lui-même contester sa légitimité agaçait ce dernier, et il décida un jour de le convoquer au palais impérial de façon exceptionnelle.

« Personne ne sut réellement ce qu'ils s'étaient dits. Cependant, il est pratiquement certain qu'ils tombèrent sur un désaccord. L'empereur voulut punir l'impudent.

Les cinq écoutaient dans un silence religieux. Ce saut dans le passé de la famille Soma se révélait intéressant... mais, où se trouvait le rapport avec eux ou la malédiction, là-dedans ?

- 'Le seul qui puisse me tenir tête serait un dieu', avait un jour dit l'empereur dans une précédente entrevue publique. A cela, Takeshi, dès ses premiers jours à la cour impériale, avait répondu, insolent : 'Alors je serai dieu'.

« Ces mots plein de défi en mémoire, il paraitrait – ces récits-là sont obscurs – que l'empereur ait demandé à un de ses moines, doté d'un étrange don, de le maudire lui et toute sa famille sur plusieurs générations.

« Ce fut dans une audition publique qu'il chassa Takeshi Soma du palais. Il fit éclater un scandale au sein de la famille Soma qui perdit toute sa renommée et sombra pour plusieurs dizaines années dans l'oubli et le déni.

« La malédiction fut jetée durant cette même entrevue, et les seuls mots que prononcèrent l'empereur avant que le moine ne fasse sa besogne furent : 'Tu as voulu être un dieu, tu le seras. Mais tu devras en subir les conséquences.'

« Le moine conta ensuite la légende du dieu et des animaux, telle que vous la connaissez, à quelques détails près, et lança sa malédiction. Puis Takeshi Soma fut chassé.

« Lorsqu'il revint à sa demeure, un étrange mal avait frappé les douze représentants des douze branches, ainsi que son fils. Et quand tous se rétablirent, ils se trouvaient dans la même situation que nous...

« La malédiction se transmit dans la famille, à mesure que les maudits décédaient puis étaient remplacés. Avec le temps, le Pays du Soleil Levant oublia la malédiction qu'avait fait jeter cet empereur sur notre famille, et celle-ci regagna peu à peu de ses droits, participant dans les affaires économiques récentes, etc.

« Et voilà où nous en sommes aujourd'hui.

Les cinq éléments échangèrent des regards interrogateurs. C'était bien beau tout ça, mais que faisaient-ils dans tout ça ? Non, mieux, _qu'est-ce_ qui les impliquait dans l'affaire ?

Ils crurent voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres d'Akito avant que ses traits ne reprennent leur sévérité.

- Venons-en aux Eléments. Le moine qui maudit notre famille ne l'avait pas fait sans réfléchir à ce qu'il se passerait plus tard. Nous avons retrouvé un très ancien manuscrit de sa main qui explique ce qu'il a fait exactement, et pourquoi. Malheureusement, le tout est codé, mais nous avons déjà réussi à en déchiffrer une bonne partie, et celle-ci concerne ce qu'il avait prévu pour le futur.

« Si on lui avait ordonné de poser cette malédiction, il n'en a pas moins trouvé excessif le fait de pénaliser les générations futures qui, d'après lui, seraient indubitablement 'meilleures'. Il a donc ajouté dans sa malédiction une sorte d'échappatoire, et y interviennent les cinq Eléments.

« D'après les explications de ce moine – dont le nom nous reste d'ailleurs inconnu – cinq personnes des autres continents naîtront un jour, et possèderont chacune des pouvoirs liés à un des cinq Eléments.

Cette fois-ci, les cinq jeunes gens ne dissimulèrent pas leur surprise et leur incompréhension. Des pouvoirs ?? C'était quoi cette histoire encore ?

- Seule leur réunion en la demeure principale des Soma peut permettre de briser la malédiction, poursuivit Akito sans prêter attention à leurs mines interrogatives. Une cérémonie doit être célébrée en leur présence à tous les cinq la nuit où une pluie d'étoiles traversera le ciel. C'est ce qui est dit. Lors de cette cérémonie, les cinq 'élus' devront manifester leur élément respectif par une démonstration de leurs pouvoirs, et une série de rituels devront suivre... pour enfin anéantir la malédiction qui pèse sur les épaules de notre famille depuis plusieurs centaines d'années.

Akito se tut et le silence se fit. Les cinq n'osèrent pas parler, ni ne purent, d'ailleurs, essayant d'assimiler le flot d'informations qui venaient de leur être transmis. Akito sembla respecter cela, et resta silencieuse elle-aussi, se contentant de regarder les réactions de chacun en attendant de passer à la suite.

Lara et Kestrel semblaient se retenir d'échanger quelques commentaires, se regardant l'une l'autre d'un air indécis ; Edward réfléchissait, une expression pensive sur le visage ; Gianna se tortillait, commençant à trouver la position où elle se trouvait très inconfortable, mais ne sembla pas être plus affectée que ça par ce qui avait été dit... quant à Vladimir, il restait impassible, comme plongé dans ses pensées.

Elle décida qu'il était temps de leur expliquer la partie la plus importante.

- Vous êtes les 'élus', liés à nous par la malédiction faite par ce moine. Chacun de vous, ainsi que vous le savez, représente un des cinq éléments que sont le Feu, le Vent, la Terre, le Bois et le Métal **(1)**. Ainsi que je l'ai déjà dit, vous possédez chacun des pouvoirs liés à votre Elément, pouvoirs que vous devrez démontrer lors de la cérémonie de libération. Cette dernière, selon les calculs et les prévisions de nos chercheurs, aura lieu l'avant-dernière semaine d'août, dans la nuit du mercredi au jeudi. D'ici là, vous devrez avoir développé vos talents, et ce donc le plus rapidement possible.

« Il m'est impossible de vous donner plus de détails au sujet de ces derniers, car cette situation n'ayant jamais eu lieu auparavant, et le manuscrit n'apportant aucune autre indication à ce sujet, vous seuls êtes aptes à les découvrir. Vous avez un peu plus d'un mois pour en faire ainsi et pour apprendre à les maîtriser... A présent, vous pouvez disposer.

Et ils obtempérèrent, trop désireux de retourner dans leur aile pour faire mûrir tout ça à tête reposée pour apporter la moindre protestation.

* * *

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'ils ne réunirent tous dans le salon pour mettre en commun leurs impressions et discuter de tout ce qu'ils avaient appris. En effet, ils étaient auparavant rentrés direct dans leur chambre respective pour pouvoir réfléchir posément et dans le silence aux mots de la déesse. Cela avait fait trop à avaler en une seule fois. 

Installés dans le coin sofa, ils discutaient donc de ce qui avait été dit dans l'après-midi...

- Je ne pensais pas que cette malédiction revenait à quelque chose d'aussi... fit Kestrel, cherchant ses mots.

- Simple ? compléta Ed, assis à côté d'elle.

- Moui, poursuivit-elle, hésitante, en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Je veux dire, la manière dont tout a commencé...

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, intervint Lara, bien que je ne vois pas comment le formuler autrement...

- Tout ça à cause d'une seule personne, c'est un peu idiot je trouve, dit Gianna.

- Ca dépend qui on blâme, fit lentement remarquer Vladimir.

- C'est vrai, approuva Kestrel, puis elle se tourna vers son amie assise en face d'elle. Dis Lara, ça ne te dit pas quelque chose, le coup du moine qui lance de malédictions, qui a un étrange 'don'...

- Si, répondit cette dernière avec un léger sourire. Tu crois que c'est de famille ?

- Peut-être, rit doucement son amie. Ca ne m'étonnerait même pas du tout.

- A votre avis, le fils de Takeshi Soma, intervint Edward. Quel était son signe ?

Les quatre autres se turent ; Kestrel échangea un regard avec Lara.

- Je pense que ça devait être le Chat...

- Je pense aussi, fit Lara pour appuyer son amie.

- C'est ce que je me disais aussi, dit pensivement Ed. Ca expliquerait bien des choses.

- Pas forcément, dit le Bois en fronçant les sourcils. Ca n'explique pas que le Chat soit gardé à l'écart des autres... si ça date bien de ce temps-là... c'était son fils quand même !

- Holà, coupa Kestrel, on s'égare.

- Pas tout à fait, fit Vladimir, mais je suis d'accord avec Edward, ça expliquerait même ce qu'a dit Gianna. D'après Akito, l'empereur a dit 'Tu devras en subir les conséquences'. Ca ne devait pas seulement s'appliquer à la malédiction des douze, mais également au fait que son fils soit devenu un monstre...

- Mais humain, ajouta Kestrel, toujours humain.

- Si tu veux, concéda la Terre en haussant les épaules.

- C'est un peu ironique, fit remarquer Lara. Que ce soit l'héritier du chef de famille, du 'dieu', qui soit le Chat...

- Oui, dit le Vent en hochant la tête, puis elle ramena ses jambes sur le canapé en pliant les genoux et en les entourant de ses bras. C'est compliqué, soupira-t-elle.

- Moi, dit alors Gianna, assise sur un pouf, en croisant les bras. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il voulait dire par 'pouvoirs'.

Les quatre autres la regardèrent d'un air étonné – à part peut-être Vladimir – comme s'ils avaient oublié ce... 'détail'.

- J'y pensais même plus... avoua Lara.

- Moi non plus, firent Kestrel et Ed à l'unisson dans un murmure, et ils échangèrent un regard.

- 'Liés à notre Elément', a-t-il dit, reprit Vladimir. Ca fait de Lara un briquet ambulant ?

- Quoi ? s'offusqua la concernée tandis que Kestrel éclatait de rire.

- Un briquet inutile, puisqu'aucun de nous ne fume. Et tant mieux, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

- Qui t'as traité d'inutile ? 'spèce de courant d'air !

- Hééééé !

- Vous trouvez pas qu'on s'éloigne un peu du sujet là ? intervint Ed avec un petit rire. Par contre, Lara, si je comprends bien, tu avoues n'être qu'un briquet...

Il évita habilement le coussin offensif.

- Si pour le Feu, _hem_, c'est vrai que c'est assez facile à entrevoir, qu'en est-il des autres ? demanda Lara comme si de rien n'était.

- Bah je sais pas moi, marmonna Kestrel. Le Vent fait du vent, le Bois fait pousser des arbres, la Terre manipule la terre, et le Métal...

- Ouaaah, t'es trop forte, railla le Feu. Oui, donc, et le Métal... ?

- Mais j'en sais rien moi ! s'énerva son amie. J'essaye de trouver des idées !

- C'est vrai ça, ça serait quoi, les pouvoirs du Métal ? demanda Gianna d'un air intéressé en regardant Edward.

- Comment veux-tu que je sache ? lui répondit Ed en haussant un sourcil.

- Sais pas. C'est toi le Métal.

- Ca, oui, mais quant à savoir quels sont mes pouvoirs... je ne savais même pas que j'en avais avant ce matin.

- Est-ce qu'il y en a qui ont déjà essayé ? fit Vladimir. Entre le moment où on est rentré et où on s'est réuni ici ?

Silence.

- D'accord, conclut-il avec un rare sourire.

- Bien sûr qu'on a essayé, dit le Vent en souriant également, sachant qu'il avait déjà compris. En tout cas, c'est mon cas. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de vraiment marcher pour le moment...

- Pas assez de vent ? plaisanta Lara, et elle lui tira la langue en réponse.

- Oh ça va, je te soufflerai en moins de deux, espèce de flammèche de pacotille !

- Bah pour le moment, t'es plutôt à bout de souffle.

- Et toi, tu manques de combustible !

- Hééé, on touche pas aux arbres !

- Non mais vous vous entendez ? fit Ed en riant.

- Nan, et je pense que c'est mieux, répliqua Kestrel en regardant Lara et Gianna se chamailler sur le fait que le Bois soit oui ou non obligé de se faire cramer par le Feu. Bref, et toi, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien être ?

- Aucune idée, faudra que j'y réfléchisse sérieusement... j'ai bien pensé à quelque chose mais...

- AAAAAH !

Ils se tournèrent tous deux immédiatement vers Lara qui venait de tomber de son pouf, et qui semblait profondément choquée. Gianna tirait exactement la même tête, et lorsqu'elle tourna son regard vers lui, Kestrel vit avec surprise que même Vladimir, qui avait assisté à la scène, avait les yeux écarquillés. Cela l'inquiéta.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Ed, la devançant.

- Elle a fait apparaître une flamme, articula Vladimir, toujours aussi surpris.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Kestrel, et elle retourna son regard vers son amie qui regardait sa main d'un air surpris. C'est vrai ?

- Je sais pas... je m'en suis pas rendue compte... wow...

- Tu t'es pas brûlée ? s'étonna Gianna, ayant apparemment retrouvé sa langue. Elle était au bout de ton doigt... ça m'a foutu les chocottes.

- Tu crois que tu peux le refaire ? demanda le Vent.

- Attends...

Elle se releva et se rassit correctement sur le pouf, regardant sa main, puis leva l'index et sembla se concentrer. Il fallut peu de temps pour qu'une langue de flamme n'apparaisse sans bruit au bout de son doigt. Edward et Kestrel, qui n'avaient pas encore vu l'exploit, restèrent bouche-bée.

- Hééé, j'crois qu'j'ai compris le truc...

La flamme disparut, puis réapparut, puis disparut, puis réapparut, puis disparut, puis réapparut, puis disparut...

- C'est pas bientôt fini ? dit finalement Kestrel d'un air blasé.

- Tu dis ça parce que t'es jalouse, niark.

- Jalouse d'un briquet ambulant ? Non merci !

- Quoiiiiii ? Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le briquet ambulant ?

- Il dit rien parce sinon, le Métal l'arrose, plaisanta Ed, une bouteille d'eau à la main.

- Hé ? Elle vient d'où cette bouteille ?

- De la cuisine.

- Aaaah.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- OSE DONC !

- CHICHE !

- Et c'est qui les gosses, maintenant ? demanda Kestrel en essayant de subtiliser la bouteille au Métal.

- Who cares? dit le blond en réussissant à balancer un peu d'eau sur Lara qui, criant, tomba à nouveau de son pouf.

Elle se releva détrempée, l'air peu ravie de s'être fait aspergée. Peu ravie est un euphémisme.

- J'ai eu la main un peu lourde... oups ?

- AAAAARH !!

- Hé ! On ne se bat pas à coup de lancers de flammes, je vous préviens ! LARA !

- ESPECE DE...

- Tu veux un briquet ?

- Bon bah moi, j'vais me coucher, avertit la Terre.

- Moi aussi ! fit joyeusement Gianna.

- Bonne nuit... EH, LARA, ETEINS-MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE !

- JE VAIS TE...

- Hahaha !

Le pantalon d'Ed finit un peu roussi, et tout le monde passa une bonne nuit.

* * *

**

* * *

Note des auteurs complètement déjantés :**

Kestrel : Aaaah, pas trop tôt !

Fbfan : Tu l'as dit ! La prochaine fois, essaye de ne pas mettre je-ne-sais-combien-de-mois pour boucler ta partie, et ça ira sûrement mieux. Et essaye de ne pas paumer mes brouillons non plus.

Kess : Rien fait, suis _sûre_ que tu les avais rembarqués toute seule. :P

Fbfan : Mais oui, mais oui...

Kess : Bah, on s'en fiche, tu m'as réécrit ça en un quart d'heure, le petit-bout-de-début-d'avant-malédiction. xD

Fbfan : Moui, 'fin bon, bref. Il me semblait qu'on avait une **petite annonce assez importante** à faire...

Kess : Ah vi ! Effectivement ! Très importante même, car elle risque d'apporter quelques changements bienvenus à la fic. :D

Fbfan : Bah alors vas-y, lance-toi, on a dit que c'était toi qui la faisais, l'annonce. xD

Kess : Très bien... alors, suite à l'arrivée tant attendue de la Terre, et d'une proposition toute aussi bienvenue, mais qui ne se répétera pas, à trois, on est déjà assez... xD

Fbfan : Tu t'égares...

Kess : Oui ! Bref, eh bien **nous ne sommes plus deux à co-écrire cette fic, mais TROIS !** :D En effet, un jeune homme de notre connaissance a rejoint l'équipe, et nous sommes donc fières de vous présenter notre nouveau co-auteur : **Galilab** !

Fbfan : Ouééé !! On applaudit, les gens :D

Kess : Et si j'étais censée lui faire une petite présentation et tout, j'ai décidé que j'avais la flemme (et puis, à l'heure où j'écris ceci, je suis censée continuer mes révisions pour mes partiels :P), et donc je passe la parole au concerné :D

Galilab : Eho, j'te signale que les partiels en question, t'es pas la seule à les avoir, hein !! Mais passons. Donc je suis très content d'avoir été accepté au sein de ce délire collectif… JE VEUX DIRE EXCELLENT ROMAN, S'IL TE PLAÎT KESS REPOSE CETTE TABLE, FBFAN RETIENS-LA FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE !!! Je suis sûr qu'on va faire du très bon boulot et que nos lecteurs adorés ne seront pas déçus… Ah oui encore une chose : pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore compris, tout comme Fbfan est le feu et Kess est le vent, je suis la terre. Donc on est gentil avec Vladimir, svp !!

Et vous pouvez compter sur moi pour les faire bosser comme des malades, mon but : 1 chapitre tous les deux jours !!!

Kess et Fbfan : NON MAIS T'ES MALADEUH ?!!!

* * *

**Annotation :**

**(1)** Il y a cinq éléments, et vous aurez remarqué (c'est surtout Galilab qui l'a fait remarqué mais bon ) que l'eau est absent... très simple, d'après ce qu'on a compris de ce côté-là de l'astrologie chinoise, ils mélangent un peu air et eau. On trouve l'un, ou l'autre. Ici, comme le vent était déjà mon élément dans une autre histoire inconnue de tous (mouarf arf arf), on l'a repris ! – Kestrel.


	8. Chapitre 8

_Note de Kess :_ Galilab est un tortionnaire, il me harcèle depuis une semaine pour que je publie le chap. Remerciez-le donc bien fort et envoyez plein de reviews ! Ce chapitre est bien long, plein d'âneries, et enfin en ligne. Be happy !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 **

* * *

Vladimir ouvrit brusquement les yeux en entendant un bruit de cavalcade effrénée retentir près de sa porte, accompagné de cris en tous genres. Il cherche des yeux le réveil et vit l'heure qu'il indiquait : 6h17 du matin. 

_Raaaah, les immondes matinaux..._

« Boljïe moï... » soupira-t-il. Il se mit son oreiller sur la tête et essaya de faire un peu le point.

Deux jours plus tôt, ils avaient eu cette discussion importante au sujet de la malédiction avec le chef du clan Soma, Akito. Ils y avaient appris qu'ils étaient censés posséder des pouvoirs en lien avec leurs éléments, fait vite avéré lorsque Lara avait commencé à faire apparaître des flammes au bout de son doigt. Résultat : ça faisait deux jours que les 5 éléments passaient leur temps à claquer des doigts, taper des pieds, frapper leurs mains l'une contre l'autre, etc., afin de découvrir quel pouvoir leur était attribué. Avec un succès assez mitigé, il fallait bien le dire. De son côté, Vladimir n'était pas vraiment le plus acharné à découvrir son pouvoir. _Si j'en ai effectivement un, il se manifestera bien assez tôt et voilà tout, _s'était-il dit en voyant Kess suer sang et eau afin d'égaler son amie Lara qui s'était auto-instituée spécialiste es-déclenchement de pouvoirs. Visiblement, la course-poursuite qui se déroulait sur le palier était due aux remarques finaudes du Feu sur l'incapacité de certaines personnes « à utiliser une chose aussi simple qu'un pouvoir inné à la portée du premier imbécile venu. » Ladite phrase semblait avoir provoqué l'énervement du Vent et du Métal qui essayaient à présent de lui écraser la figure à coup d'oreillers.

_Ça ne me dérange pas qu'ils s'entretuent, mais sont-ils obligés de le faire PENDANT QUE JE DORS ?!_ ronchonna intérieurement Vladimir en souriant malgré lui. Il ne les connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais il trouvait déjà Kess, Edward, Lara et Gianna très sympathiques. _Probablement parce que nous sommes tous les cinq hantés par les éléments_, se dit-il en baillant, le sommeil commençant à reprendre emprise sur lui. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait encore dormir une ou deux heures...

Seulement Vladimir n'était pas chanceux.

- DEBOUT LES MORTS, REVEIL REVEIL !!!!

Une tornade blonde ouvrit la porte avec fracas, arracha les couvertures et écarta violemment les rideaux, le tout en moins de trois secondes top chrono.

- Allez mon grand, on se remue, le soleil est déjà levé, comme nous tous ! cria Lara en sortant de ce qui était une paisible chambre quelques secondes auparavant.

- J'm'en étais rendu compte, marmonna Vladimir en récupérant sa couette et en tentant d'ignorer superbement l'intrusion.

En pure perte, car la porte était restée ouverte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kess et Ed rentrèrent en trombe, brandissant des oreillers. Ils aperçurent une forme recroquevillée sous la couette, se jetèrent un regard entendu et levèrent leurs oreillers. Edward arracha pour la deuxième fois la couette et Kess se lança dans « le triple combo polochonesque de la mort qui déchire violemment » qui avait forcé le respect dans toutes les chambres de colonies de vacances où l'on pratique la bataille d'oreillers. Au bout de cinq minutes, Le Vent et le Métal s'aperçurent qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de punir une Lara habillée et au courant de se qui se passait, mais un Vladimir en caleçon qui se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça. Il était allongé sur le ventre, à moitié incrusté dans le sommier par les 9069587 coups de traversins qu'il s'était ramassé sur les omoplates, les bras au dessus de sa tête. Kess manqua de s'étouffer.

- Vladimir ? C'est toi ?

Silence.

- Tu... Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Edward, l'air un peu gêné.

Silence de mort.

- Vladimir... On est désolés, on t'a pris pour Lara, elle était entrée ici avant alors on a cru que...

- Vous avez exactement quinze secondes pour sortir d'ici avant que je ne vérifie la légende russe qui dit que les batailles de polochons sont beaucoup plus drôles si elles se font avec des rondins de bois, articula Vlad d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

Les deux fautifs se regardèrent d'un air angoissé.

- Ensuite, soyez assez sympas pour me préparer un thé avec celui qu'il y a dans la boîte sur mon bureau, et je vous pardonnerai peut-être, conclut Vladimir avec un sourire carnassier en empoignant le traversin de deux kilos cinq que Kess lui avait aplati sur le crâne.

Edward et Kess prirent la poudre d'escampette.

Vladimir entreprit de passer quelque chose de plus présentable. Un petit moment plus tard (il mit environ six bonnes minutes à prendre son pantalon par le bon côté), il descendit au radar vers la cuisine, en s'émerveillant du fait qu'il n'y ait pas un cadavre blond avec l'index embrasé abandonné dans un coin. Tandis que Vladimir sirotait distraitement son thé (préparé à la perfection, il devait le reconnaître, avec croissants, sucre et un petit mot genre « désolé pitié ne nous en veux paaaas »), il entendit des bruits de luttes dehors. Tout en se demandant si c'était une coutume asiatique de faire autant de barouf d'aussi bon matin, la Terre alla se planter à la fenêtre, sa tasse de thé (russe, cuvée spéciale Vladimir faite maison par lui même) à la main. Il vit Kyô et Hatsuharu en train de s'entraîner aux arts martiaux. Kyô gagnait, et le faisait remarquer bruyamment à Hatsuharu qui semblait s'en moquer. Vladimir ne connaissait pas beaucoup les membres de la famille Soma, Hatori mis à part. Mais il s'était déjà fait sa petite idée sur chacun d'entre eux. Il sortit, sa tasse de thé avec lui, et s'approcha du groupe des combattants auquel s'était ajouté Yuki. Kyô et lui se disputaient, bien évidemment. Le Bœuf se tourna vers la Terre.

- Salut, Vladimir. Bien dormi?

- Trop peu à mon goût, surtout avec le décalage horaire, mais on s'y fait. Ils sont toujours comme ça ces deux là ? fit Vladimir d'une voix atone en désignant du menton Kyô et Yuki qui en venaient aux mains.

- Oui, répondit Hatsuharu avec la même voix. Mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, on s'y fait. Si tu n'as pas assez dormi, pourquoi es-tu debout ?

- Oh moi j'étais assez bien parti pour dormir encore un peu. Mais Kess, Lara et Edward en avaient décidé autrement.

Le Bœuf eut un petit sourire.

- Bon, tu m'excuses, faut que j'aille séparer ces deux gamins. Si tu t'intéresses aux arts martiaux, on pourra t'intégrer dans nos entraînements !!

- Avec joie, dit Vladimir en souriant. Bon courage pour la suite, ajouta-t-il en retournant à la cuisine.

- Alors, Haru, on fait ami-ami avec le muet de service ? s'enquit Kyô en voyant revenir le Bœuf.

- Eh bien oui, écoute, c'est pas le mauvais bougre et ça fait plaisir de rencontrer de temps en temps des personnes qui ne passent pas leur temps à hurler. Au fait, je lui ai proposé de se joindre à nous pour nos combats.

- Cool ! s'écria le Chat. Comme ça, on verra ce que valent les européens !!

- C'est surtout que tu espères pouvoir rouler des mécaniques en tabassant un débutant, chat stupide, lâcha très calmement le Rat.

- JE VAIS T'ECRASEEEEER !!!

Lorsque Vladimir rentra de nouveau dans la cuisine, il y trouva une autre personne en train de petit-déjeuner : Gianna. L'italienne buvait tranquillement un cappuccino, vêtue d'une _très_ courte nuisette. Vladimir, le visage impassible, s'assit avec elle et se resservit un thé en « appréciant la beauté en esthète », selon lui, c'est à dire qu'il mata discrètement et sans vergogne, selon d'autres.

- Tu es bien matinal pour quelqu'un qui est arrivé de Russie la veille, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Vladimir lui raconta avec beaucoup de détails son réveil qu'il qualifia « d'énergique ». Tandis que Gianna s'étouffait de rire, Vladimir alla attraper la petite sacoche qu'il avait oublié de monter dans sa chambre la veille, et se prépara à sortir.

- Où vas-tu?

- Me balader dans les environs. J'ai besoin de visiter un peu, afin d'être plus à l'aise.

- Cool, bouge pas, je viens avec toi.

Sans attendre de réponse, le Bois se précipita dans les escaliers et redescendit quelques fractions de secondes plus tard, habillée de pied en cap.

_Full respect, record du monde d'habillage éclair pulvérisé_, se dit Vladimir.

Ils sortirent de la demeure et se dirigèrent vers la forêt qui surplombait la demeure des Soma.

* * *

Alors que la Terre et le Bois étaient vraisemblablement partis faire un tour dans les environs, Lara et Kess – la première étant en effet toujours vivante – durent commencer à se préparer pour aller au dojo, où elles débuteraient leur travail d'infirmière. 

Ce faisant, Kestrel fouillait distraitement dans ses affaires lorsqu'elle tomba sur son appareil photo. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'aller immortaliser quelques scènes du Japon, ou plutôt n'en avait-elle pas pris le temps. Remarquez, avec tous les évènements qui se sont succédé, il y avait de quoi oublier un innocent appareil photographique au fin fond de sa valise... Quand l'avait-elle utilisé pour la dernière fois ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque ses souvenirs du voyage en avion lui revinrent. Elle avait totalement oublié ces photos ! Il faudrait les faire développer – à l'insu des deux photographiés bien entendu –, mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire elle-même. Il lui fallait un « complice ».

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait en faire, mais elles pourraient toujours servir... Pour le moment, songeons à être discrète et à trouver quelqu'un à introduire dans la combine pour aller imprimer les photos avec Kyô – qui avait lui aussi pris des photos, je le rappelle pour ceux qui auraient des problèmes de mémoire.

D'un air conspirateur, elle retourna à la salle commune en dissimulant l'appareil dans son dos au cas où elle ferait une mauvaise rencontre sur le chemin, et trouva Edward seul à débarrasser rapidement la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner. C'est tout vu. Elle le prit rapidement à part pour lui murmurer quelques mots auxquels il répondit par l'affirmative, et ils échangèrent l'appareil avant que Lara ne rentre à son tour dans le salon.

Fin prêtes, elles prirent congé d'Edward qui leur souhaita bon courage d'un air désinvolte, et elles partirent rejoindre leur nouveau lieu de travail, tandis qu'Ed quittait à son tour l'aile pour trouver un certain minou.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Vladimir et Gianna poursuivaient leur promenade, en bavardant. C'est à dire que Gianna parlait tout le temps et que Vladimir écoutait, répondant parfois une ou deux monosyllabes. Ils finirent par arriver sur une petite butte qui dominait toute la ville. Par coïncidence (**si, si, j'vous jure**), c'était l'endroit où Kyô et Kagura venaient jouer étant petits. Vladimir s'assit par terre en soupirant d'aise, vite rejoint par Gianna qui s'exposa voluptueusement aux rayons du soleil qui commençait à être haut dans le ciel. La Terre sortit de sa sacoche du papier à dessin et une collection de crayons, et commença à faire quelques esquisses du paysage. 

- Tu aimes peindre ? demanda Gianna, à moitié redressée sur ses coudes.

- Ce n'est pas de la peinture, corrigea laconiquement Vladimir. Ce ne sont que quelques petits dessins au crayon. Je n'arrive pas à faire mieux. Mais sinon oui, j'aime bien dessiner.

- Les paysages ou les personnes ?

- Plutôt les personnes. J'aime bien faire des portraits. Tu dessines aussi ?

- Oui, enfin presque. J'aime bien jouer à la styliste, inventer des robes, des tenues chic, ce genre de truc.

- C'est intéressant, dit Vladimir de sa voix calme. Je n'arrive jamais à bien faire les habits.

- Tu pourrais me dessiner ? risqua Gianna en se mordillant une mèche de cheveux.

- Pas de problème, finit par dire la Terre après un moment de réflexion. Assieds-toi dos au panorama, ça me fera un fond pour le dessin.

Pendant près d'un quart d'heure, ils restèrent sans rien dire, l'un dessinant l'autre. Pour finir, Vladimir fit signe à Gianna de se lever et lui montra le dessin. On voyait Gianna à peu près jusqu'aux épaules, sur un fond de verdure et avec le paysage de la ville en arrière plan.

- C'est super, le complimenta chaleureusement Gianna.

- J'ai eu un bon maître, plaisanta Vladimir. Et dans ce cas précis, un bon modèle.

- Flatteur, dit Gianna en s'allongeant à nouveau. Au fait, t'as réfléchi à cette histoire de pouvoirs?

- Hon ? Ah non, pas vraiment.

- J'avoue avoir un peu de mal à y croire. Il suffirait d'agiter la main et de se concentrer un peu, comme _ça _? rit Gianna en agitant les doigts.

La racine en face d'elle poussa brusquement d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres.

- Apparemment oui, fit Vladimir sans se démonter.

- Eeeh, mais c'est trop cool ce truc !!

Gianna recommença à agiter ses doigts. Comme en réponse à un appel mystérieux, la racine se remit à pousser, à se tordre vers le ciel et à monter de plus en plus haut. Gianna plissa les yeux de concentration, et la racine se contorsionna de manière à former le mot 'Bois'.

- Frimeuse, lâcha placidement la Terre.

- Jaloux, rétorqua calmement le Bois. Fais de même, si tu en es capable !

Vladimir posa sa main au sol, et comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, donna une légère impulsion de la paume. Gianna se trouva soudain soulevée par un pilier de terre qui l'emmena à trois mètres de hauteur, le haut prenant la forme d'un fauteuil.

- Et qui frime, à présent ? pouffa l'Italienne.

- On se calme, ma grande, je pourrai te laisser là-haut pendant quelques heures, répondit Vladimir sans cesser de dessiner. Gianna fit un petit geste des doigts et Vladimir eut les chevilles enserrées par les racines de l'arbre contre lequel il s'appuyait.

- Si tu envisages de rester planté là pendant ce même laps de temps, pourquoi pas, dit elle d'un ton dégagé. Allez, à trois, on arrête ça. Un... Deux...

- Trois, annonça rapidement Vladimir.

Gianna se retrouva suspendue en l'air, sans rien pour se retenir. Elle chuta rapidement et fut rattrapée au vol par le Russe taciturne.

- Mer-Merci ! fit-elle, un peu surprise.

- Pas de quoi. Il me semblait que ça s'imposait, dit-il en la reposant à terre, l'air aussi détendu que d'habitude. Bon, on rentre? Nos petites expériences auront peut-être une chance d'intéresser nos amis.

Ils se redirigèrent vers le Manoir, l'une tentant de faire trébucher l'autre dans des racines surgies de nulle part, et l'autre supportant avec stoïcisme cette rude épreuve.

* * *

Au dojo, la matinée passa tranquillement pour les deux infirmières, puis Kazuma vint trouver le Vent et le Feu : 

- Mesdemoiselles, j'ai oublié de vous signaler que, pour des raisons officielles et d'hygiène, vous devez porter des uniformes. Aussi, je vous demande d'aller vous en procurer le plus vite possible.

- Ben, profitons de la pause-déjeuner pour aller voir Ayamé, proposa Lara.

- Pourquoi pas ? D'autant plus que les cours ne reprennent qu'à 14 h. Mais j'ai peur que ce soit trop court. Je parle bien sûr des uniformes, répondit Kestrel.

- On l'obligera à faire des retouches, dit Lara en faisant apparaître une flamme au bout de son doigt.

Elles rentrèrent à leur aile où elles furent accueillies par les trois autres Eléments avec un excellent repas. Le déjeuner passa rapidement, avec un léger coup de déprime du côté de Kestrel en apprenant que le Bois et la Terre avaient également découvert leurs pouvoirs dans le courant de la matinée, mais elle se consola rapidement en se disant qu'elle n'était pas toute seule dans ce cas – car, bien entendu, si le Métal avait trouvé en quoi pouvait bien consister ses pouvoirs et comment les faire se manifester, on le saurait, hein.

Cela évita une nouvelle dispute à table – avec des plats qui volent et compagnie – et à la place, les deux Eléments aux pouvoirs en stand-by se firent des messes basses pendant une bonne partie du repas – discrétion avant tout – avant que Gianna ne leur fit remarquer que « c'était très malpoli », après quoi ils cessèrent. Pour deux minutes. Discrétion avant tout, disais-je.

Les deux infirmières abordèrent ensuite le sujet des uniformes qu'elles devaient aller se faire faire chez Ayamé, et Gianna proposa de les y accompagner, histoire de revoir le Serpent. Elles n'y virent pas d'inconvénient, et les filles laissèrent donc les garçons pour se rendre à la boutique passer la fameuse commande au seul et unique Ayamé.

Ce dernier se trouvait seul à la boutique, Miné étant malade. Il les accueillit comme à son habitude, et avec un entrain particulier devant Gianna qu'il n'avait pas vue « depuis une éternité »... Après qu'il eût fini son monologue et que Kestrel et Lara eurent expliqué la raison de leur visite, il leur fit essayer deux uniformes – il en a beaucoup en stock – après quoi chacune énuméra les retouches nécessaires. Toutes deux demandèrent à ce que le bas soit rallongé de 10 centimètres afin de couvrir un peu plus leurs cuisses. Lara allongea les manches jusqu'au coude ; quant à Kestrel, elle demanda des manches trois-quarts. Lara n'eut pas à utiliser ses pouvoirs, Ayamé ayant compris qu'il s'agissait d'un uniforme de travail et non d'un déguisement. (ndk : je soupçonne tout de même un petit coup de pouce non signifié...)

Ayant peu de travail, Ayamé leur promit leurs uniformes dans la soirée et s'y mit immédiatement. Le Vent et le Feu, satisfaites – en attendant de voir le résultat –, retournèrent au dojo, et Gianna reprit le chemin de la maison principale.

Ce soir-là, vers huit heures passées, alors que les Eléments se préparaient à mettre la table, Ayamé déboula dans l'aile des éléments. Il donna à chacune des françaises la housse contenant leur uniforme puis elles partirent dans leurs chambres respectives se changer et vérifier que c'était bon.

Lara reparut la première et parut satisfaite du résultat. Kestrel ne fut pas longue à la suivre, et n'eut rien à redire non plus : les uniformes correspondaient parfaitement aux attentes des deux infirmières.

Le lendemain matin, Kazuma fut surpris de voir les uniformes qu'Ayamé avait accepté de remodeler.

* * *

A la fin de leur premier jour de travail en uniforme, Kestrel et Lara rentrèrent à leur aile, exténuées. Elles furent accueillies par Vladimir : 

- C'est quoi, ces tenues ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous allez vous balader comme ça toute la soirée ?!

- Heureusement non ! Je ne supporte pas les tenues courtes, même en été ! s'exclama Kestrel.

- Et moi, je n'aime pas la forme ! J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, poursuivit Lara.

Gianna arriva à son tour. Elle ne les avait pas encore vues vêtues de leurs uniformes.

- Et vous osez dire que je suis provocante ! Vous ne vous êtes pas regardées !

Les Françaises partirent vite avant de détruire l'aile, soit par incendie, soit par le passage d'une tornade – du moins si la concernée en avait été capable, mais vu les circonstances, qui sait ce qui peut se déclencher sous le coup de la colère. En arrivant dans sa chambre, Lara trouva une rose rouge sur son lit avec une carte : « Merci d'être une aussi bonne infirmière ! ».

Lara se rappela avoir vu des roses semblables devant la chambre de Yuki. Elle ne fit ni une ni deux et fonça à la chambre du Rat. Elle se calma puis frappa à la porte. Elle entendit une phrase signifiant : « Entrez ! » puis fit coulisser la porte. Le Prince était à assis à son bureau et semblait travailler bien que regardant du côté de la porte d'entrée de sa chambre.

- Ah, Lara ! Qu'y a-t-il ? dit-il tout en se levant.

Lara fit un pas en avant puis lui montra la rose :

- C'est toi qui me l'as offerte ?

- Oui, répondit-il timidement.

Elle lui sauta au cou en guise de remerciement. Yuki fut surpris par tant de spontanéité et s'apprêtait à sentir son corps se transformer puis il se rappela qu'il n'y aurait pas de transformation avec Lara, Gianna ou Kestrel. Cependant, il profita de cette étreinte pour sentir ce que cela faisait d'avoir une fille, ou plutôt le corps d'une femme contre le sien. Quand il réalisa ce qu'il faisait, il prit peur :

- Oh mon dieu ! Je deviens comme mon frère et Shiguré ! pensa-t-il.

- Euh, Lara… dit-il.

- Oups ! Excuse-moi. J'aurais peut-être dû éviter de te prendre dans mes bras. Ca a dû te gêner, s'affola le Feu.

- Non, pas du tout, répondit le Rat. Je ne suis pas habitué à ce qu'une fille m'enlace sans que je me transforme. De plus, ta tenue me met mal à l'aise.

- J'aime pas non plus mon uniforme. Je te laisse, je vais me changer, fit-elle en se sauvant.

* * *

- Instinctif ? 

- Ouais, on y pense pas vraiment, et ça arrive comme ça – quoi que ça puisse être –, sans qu'on s'y attende. Après, ça doit sûrement demander de la pratique, mais quand tu as pigé le truc, ça vient tout seul. T'inquiète, tu y arriveras. Et Ed aussi. Et comme ça, tu pourras faire passer une petite brise quand il fera aussi chaud qu'aujourd'hui, je crève de chaud...

- Haha, oui c'est vrai que ça serait pratique ! Même à l'ombre, il fait une chaleur pas croyable... On devrait peut-être rentrer à l'intérieur, il doit faire meilleur...

- Bonne idée ! Allons-y. Au pire, je crois qu'il y a des éventails planqués quelque part.

- T'as fouillé tous les placards ? (Petit rire.)

- Presque ! J'aime bien savoir où est quoi, c'est toujours utile.

Les deux jeunes filles précédemment assises au soleil rentrèrent au couvert de leur aile. Gianna ferma la porte à moitié et tira une sorte de rideau pour bloquer la lumière de l'astre brûlant. A l'intérieur, elles découvrirent Lara affalée dans un canapé, agitant un éventail à gestes lents et léthargiques. Kestrel vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et poussa un gros soupir.

- Il fait décidément bien meilleur à l'intérieur. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il fasse aussi chaud. Heureusement qu'on a pas à bosser aujourd'hui...

- Je suis d'accord, marmonna Lara sans bouger d'un cil ; puis elle leva les yeux vers son amie en lui jetant un regard désespéré. Keeeeeeess, dépêche-toi de découvrir tes pouvoiiiirs, fait trop chauuuud...

- Tais-toi. Si t'as tellement chaud, va prendre une douche fraîche. Et puis où sont passés Ed et Vlad ?

- Ed est parti faire chais pas quoi avec Kyô, j'ai eu la flemme de demander, et j'crois que Vladimir est parti avec eux, mais chuis pas sûre. Sinon, il est p't-être dans sa chambre... En fait j'en sais rien et j'm'en fiche, j'ai chauuud.

- Normal, t'es le Feu, railla Gianna tandis que Kess se levait pour aller chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine.

- Aucun rapport. Raaah, j'ai la flemme de me lever pour aller prendre une douche...

- Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre oui ? Quant à la douche, on peut toujours s'arranger... fit Kestrel en se postant devant elle, une bouteille à la main – la même que la dernière fois.

- Qu'est-ce que... ? OUAAAAH C'EST FROID ! hurla tout d'un coup Lara en se levant d'un bond, Kestrel venant de lui vider la bouteille d'eau dessus.

- Elle sort tout juste du frigo, t'as plus chaud j'espère ? Hihi.

- Mes vêtements sont détrempééés.

- Bah, tu sais, dans moins de dix minutes, ils seront déjà secs, fit remarquer Gianna en étouffant son rire, assise dans le canapé d'en face.

- Bleuh.

- Espèce de gamine. Pour un peu d'eau froide... Tu m'as demandé de te rafraîchir, il me semblait, pourtant, fit le Vent en lui tirant à la langue.

- Oui, mais je ne pensais pas vraiment à ce genre de rafraîchissement.

- Désolée, le ventilateur est en panne.

- Imbécile.

- Toi-même.

- Hahaha ! Vous êtes marrantes à vous disputer tout le temps, rit le Bois. Ca vous arrive de vous mettre d'accord, des fois ?

- Ca dépend des jours, lui dit Kestrel en lui souriant, mais en général, ça va. Mais ce ne serait pas fun si on ne pouvait pas s'amuser un peu...

Profitant du fait que Kess parle avec l'Italienne, Lara entreprit à son tour de prendre quelque chose à la cuisine. De toutes manières, ça se remplit ces machins-là, on peut bien s'en balancer un peu...

**SPLASH **

- AAAAH MAIS NON ! SI C'EST CA, ON REGLE CA DEHORS !

- Eh ! J'peux participer ??!

- A la guerre, comme à la guerre ! Celle qui perd éponge !

Bien vite, les trois jeunes filles laissèrent tomber les débardeurs pour ne rester qu'en maillot en haut, tout en gardant le bas (short ou corsaire, ça dépend de la demoiselle), et entamèrent à l'extérieur une folle bataille d'eau, munies de leurs seules armes : des bouteilles d'eau. De temps en temps, elles rechargeaient les munitions qui s'épuisaient sans cesse, et au bout de vingt bonnes minutes d'éclats de rire et de hurlements excités, elles étaient toutes les trois trempées jusqu'aux os.

Entre-temps, il sembla qu'un blond revint de quoi-qu'il-ait-pu-faire-dehors-avec-un-roux-de-notre-connaissance, et alors que la bataille prenait fin avec la fatigue. Kestrel reçut ce qui ressembla à une bombe à eau dans le dos. Elle se retourna et découvrit Edward avec une deuxième bombe à eau dans la main droite. Et quelques munitions derrière lui. Oh oh.

- Aaaah non ! Pas les bombes à... !

**SPLASH (bis) **

Repli stratégique.

Planquées derrière un buisson, les filles se concertèrent pour trouver un moyen de récupérer le contrôle du point d'eau : la cuisine. Récapitulation des munitions restantes : deux bouteilles pleines – ayant en effet profité du dernier raid à la cuisine de Lara, avant qu'elle ne soit investie par l'ennemi – et quatre à moitié seulement. Débat rapide sur la meilleure façon de reprendre le fort. L'idéal serait que l'une des trois se glisse derrière l'ennemi pour le prendre à revers. Besoin donc d'une diversion. On met au point la stratégie – décousue et totalement stupide, mais on fait avec les moyens du bord – et on se prépare à l'assaut. Elles n'auront droit qu'à un essai.

Nous interrompons momentanément notre programme pour des raisons... des raisons quoi, techniques ? ... Pourquoi alors ? ... Hein ? ... Ah. Hum. Je reprends, nous interrompons momentanément notre programme pour des raisons imprécises, outre le fait que la narratrice actuelle dit qu'elle fait ce qu'elle veut et qu'elle a décidé de prendre une pause-café.

Dans de telles conditions, nous sommes donc dans l'impossibilité de vous présenter la suite de notre programme, et nous vous proposons de vous passer, pour vous faire patienter, un reportage des plus intéressants sur les –

**(début du reportage)**

_Les oursins sont des animaux marins possédant une vie des plus palpitantes. En effet, nous avons pu observer au cours de nos nombreuses recherches que les oursins ont – _

**(avancée rapide)**

**(fin de l'avancée rapide)**

_Ainsi se termine notre reportage. Nous espérons que vous avez appris beaucoup sur la vie de ses créatures fascinantes et nous vous souhaitons une bonne soirée. _

**(écran noir)**

Merci d'avoir patienté jusqu'ici et d'être resté parmi nous, la narratrice semble être retour de sa pause et nous allons pouvoir reprendre notre programme. Nous nous excusons encore pour la gêne occasionnée et vous souhaitons une bonne lecture.

Une racine jaillit et tente de choper sa cheville, il évite de son mieux mais ne voit pas arriver le jet d'eau envoyé par Lara, munie des deux bouteilles pleines et l'arrosant sans pitié. Les racines l'empêchent finalement de bouger, et il vise leur maîtresse pour la déconcentrer. Elle évite. Tandis que la bataille fait rage, quelque chose le chiffonne pourtant. Où est passé le Vent ? Il perçoit alors un mouvement derrière lui, et voit Kestrel, une unique bouteille remplie à ras-bord à la main, et un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Oh no. Vite, lancer la dernière bombe !

Lorsque Vladimir revint à l'aile des Eléments – car en réalité, il était allé faire un tour seul dans les environs –, il découvrit une scène plutôt inhabituelle. A quatre pattes sur le sol à éponger ce qui semblait être des flaques d'eau se trouvait Edward, visiblement pas de très bonne humeur. Gianna sortit du couloir des chambres, sortant vraisemblablement d'une douche et ayant laissé ses cheveux mouillées sur ses épaules pour les laisser sécher à l'air libre. Evitant les mystérieuses flaques d'eau qui détrempaient le sol, elle se fit un chemin jusqu'au coin canapé, puis lui fit un grand sourire en l'apercevant dans l'entrée.

- Hey ! Où t'étais passé ? T'as manqué quelque chose...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Une petite bataille d'eau, mais très rafraichissante ! Les filles sont en train de se changer.

- Et pourquoi Ed... ?

- Celui qui perd éponge ! répondit-elle simplement.

- Je vois...

Edward marmonna quelque chose d'intelligible en finissant d'éponger. Au même moment, Kestrel fit son entrée, toute guillerette, et salua Vladimir en lui demandant où il était parti. Il répondit qu'il était allé faire un tour, et elle hocha la tête sans plus de commentaire, avant de rejoindre un des canapés puis de regarder Ed s'affairer.

- Allez, du nerf ! lui dit-elle alors en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. C'est dangereux toute cette eau, on pourrait glisser !

- Et qui a renversé toute cette eau déjà ? répliqua-t-il en relevant la tête.

- Et à qui était la bombe déjà ?

- Tricheuse.

- Mauvais perdant.

- Gamins, fit Lara en faisant son apparition. Tiens, salut Vladimir ! Tu aurais dû rester avec nous, on s'est amusés comme des fous !

- Je vois ça ! Enfin, on verra ça une autre fois, hein ?

- T'inquiète. Même, une bataille générale avec les Maudits, ce serait fun, il faudra y penser...

- En attendant, il n'y a plus qu'une personne qui n'ait pas encore découvert ses pouvoirs ! annonça Gianna.

- Ah bon ? Qui... ?

- Je les ai découvert tout à l'heure ! l'interrompit joyeusement Kestrel. A point nommé d'ailleurs, encore un peu et c'était nous qui devions nettoyer tout ça !

- Elle a arrêté la bombe à eau que lui avait lancée Ed et lui a renvoyée à la figure, expliqua Lara. La tête qu'il a tirée...

- Si vous pouviez ne pas parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, ce serait sympa merci, lança Edward en se relevant finalement pour aller déposer le seau et la serpillière dans la cuisine, avant de venir de laisser tomber dans le canapé à côté de Kestrel.

- Allez, ne fais pas la tête, tu l'auras ta revanche, dit Kestrel.

Il fit la moue et croisa les bras.

- Baaah, laisse-le bouder ! conclut Lara. Tiens, ça vous dit que je vous fasse ma spécialité ce soir ? Avec Kess, on a trouvé les ingrédients en passant dans une supérette en revenant du boulot hier...

- Yeaaaa ! s'exclama Kess, aux anges.

- J'aimerais bien y goûter oui ! confirma Gianna, et les garçons n'eurent aucune objection.

* * *

Kestrel ouvrit les eux, excédée. Allongée sur son lit, un bras sur son front, elle se mit à regarder fixement le plafond, dans le vain espoir d'attraper quelques volutes du sommeil qui ne semblait pas vouloir d'elle. Sur la table de chevet, le tic-tac sourd de son réveil emplissait l'air ambiant, jusqu'à en devenir entêtant. Un soupir brisa la monotonie des minutes qui s'écoulaient, et la jeune femme se redressa dans un bruissement de draps, et se dégagea de ses couvertures. Doucement, elle se glissa hors de son lit, sans pour autant allumer la lumière, et sortit dans le couloir. 

Un courant d'air la fit frissonner alors qu'elle tâtonnait pour rejoindre le salon, éclairé par la lumière de la lune qui transparaissait à travers la baie vitrée. Croisant les bras pour garder un peu de chaleur, Kestrel se glissa dans le canapé situé dans un coin de la pièce, à la place même où avait été Edward quelques heures plus tôt.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle replia ses jambes sous elle. Le cuir avait gardé la chaleur de la présence du jeune homme, la réchauffant partiellement. Les nuits étaient fraîches ici. Etonnamment fraîches par rapport à la chaleur qu'il y avait eut durant la journée. La jeune femme se laissa prendre à fermer les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres, toujours en quête de sommeil. Le froid engourdissait ses membres et la place chaude laissée par Edward était délicieusement confortable. Elle s'y blottit un peu plus.

Commençant à somnoler légèrement, Kestrel n'entendit pas la porte séparant l'aile de la maison principale s'ouvrir et se refermer dans un coulissement bref. Elle n'eut pas non plus conscience des pas qui s'arrêtèrent juste derrière elle, ni d'un bruissement à peine audible. Elle sursauta donc violemment lorsqu'elle sentit un vêtement être posé sur ses épaules, plus particulièrement un blouson sombre qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

Une voix grave et suave la fit se retourner, son regard croisant alors deux iris dorés.

- Désolé si je t'ai fait peur, s'excusa le blond.

- Ce n'est pas grave, assura doucement Kestrel, souriant au nouveau venu. J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées.

Edward sourit à son tour et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Malgré la chaleur que lui procurait à présent le blouson, elle ne put empêcher un frisson de parcourir son échine.

- Tu étais sorti ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, j'avais quelque chose à faire, répondit-il simplement. Et toi, que fais-tu là ? Tout le monde était couché quand je suis parti…

- Insomnie, expliqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Impossible de trouver le sommeil. A croire qu'il me fuit, soupira-t-elle.

- Et tu pensais qu'aller te geler dans le salon t'aiderait à t'endormir ? fit Edward d'une voix moqueuse.

- Non, répliqua-t-elle avec dignité. Mais c'était toujours mieux que rien, finit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Il eut un petit rire, clair et chaleureux, et elle détourna les yeux, priant pour qu'il ne remarque pas son rougissement dans la pénombre. Ils restèrent silencieux, savourant le silence nocturne et regardant le ciel sombre que l'on pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre. Kestrel serra la veste d'Edward autour d'elle, un courant d'air glacé l'ayant à nouveau frôlée – pourquoi y a-t-il tant de courants d'airs dans cette fichue baraque ? pensait-elle furieusement – puis elle murmura :

- Merci pour la veste.

- De rien. C'est normal. Et puis, tu avais l'air gelée, dit-il avec un sourire.

- C'était limite, avoua-t-elle avec un petit rire gêné, mais toi, tu n'as pas froid ?

Il haussa des épaules pour seule réponse. Lentement, elle se rapprocha de lui, puis posa sa tête sur son épaule. S'il fut surpris, il n'en montra rien, et ne fit rien non plus pour la repousser. Doucement, elle ferma les yeux, essayant de lui communiquer un peu de chaleur. Elle le sentit plus qu'elle vit sourire. Il passa un bras dans son dos et l'enserra à la taille. Répondant à l'invitation, elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, la tête au creux de son épaule, le sourire aux lèvres.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé, et ils restèrent dans cette position, chacun profitant de la chaleur de l'autre. Kestrel se sentait bien, elle aurait pu rester ainsi pendant des heures, blottie contre l'homme de ses rêves. Petit à petit, elle se sentit glisser dans le sommeil, réconfortée par le contact d'Edward. Elle s'endormit ainsi, calme et à l'aise, sans sentir le regard doré qui la couvait.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla le lendemain, Kestrel était confortablement installée dans son lit. Elle ne se souvenait pas être revenue dans sa chambre pourtant. Elle commença à se demander si tout cela n'avait pas été un rêve, lorsqu'elle remarqua le blouson qui avait glissé de ses épaules et qu'elle avait serré autour d'elle dans son sommeil.

Elle eut alors un sourire heureux.

* * *

Lara et Kestrel travaillaient à présent depuis une semaine comme infirmières au dojo. Elles discutaient tranquillement dans l'infirmerie lorsque Yuki apparut à la porte, appuyé sur le cadre. 

- La... ra... Kess... murmura-t-il à bout de souffle avant de s'effondrer.

Lara réagit au quart de tour : elle avait compris qu'il faisait une crise d'asthme, étant elle-même asthmatique. Toutes deux l'assirent sur un lit, puis Lara vérifia qu'il était toujours conscient et demanda à Kestrel de lui poser une serviette humide sur la tête. Tandis qu'elle lui administrait le traitement approprié en cas de crise. Lorsque Yuki eut retrouvé un rythme respiratoire normal, Kestrel prit sa pause et sortit. Lara, qui était assise à côté de Yuki, se leva pour ranger les médicaments mais Yuki lui prit le poignet et l'attira vers elle. Il avait relevé la tête et la jeune femme remarqua une expression qu'elle n'avait jamais vue sur le visage du jeune homme ; il l'approcha de plus en plus de lui puis la prit dans ses bras. Lara se laissa envahir par l'odeur du Prince. Celui-ci posa un baiser près de son oreille puis sur sa joue puis à la commissure des lèvres de la demoiselle. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à embrasser ses lèvres, Lara chuchota :

- Attends...

Elle rêvait de ce baiser depuis des années ; aussi voulait-elle qu'il se passe comme elle le désirait. Elle approcha ses propres lèvres de celle du Prince. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent puis leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, enfin, n'y tenant plus, Lara posa sa bouche entrouverte sur celle non moins entrouverte du Prince, qui devenait le sien à cet instant précis. Ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, perdus dans un tourbillon de bonheur, alors que leurs langues se touchaient timidement et tendrement.

* * *

Un beau jour, alors que Kess, Lara, Vladimir, Edward, Gianna, Tohru, Kyô et Yuki prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans la salle de séjour de l'aile des Eléments, Shiguré entra avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. 

- Salut les jeunes ! Dites moi, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes arrivés parmi nous ?

- A peu près une demi douzaine de jours, je pense, dit Edward en se découpant une tranche de pain.

- Et dites-moi... Combien ici connaissent TOUS les membres de la famille Soma ?

Silence. Le Feu, la Terre, le Vent, le Bois et le Métal méditèrent cette remarque.

- Je vois ! Shiguré rayonnait. Vous devez connaître quatre, cinq personnes parmi nous, grand maximum !! Ca ne vous dirait pas de pouvoir rencontrer les douze signes à la fois ?

- Ce serait super, dit Lara, mais on ne sait pas où les trouver ! Et puis ce serait très dur de tout organiser...

- Heureusement tonton Shiguré pense à tout, s'occupe de tout !

- Surtout de ce qui ne le regarde pas, murmura paisiblement Vladimir en sirotant son jus d'orange.

Shiguré lui dédia un sourire éblouissant.

- J'ai organisé avec tout le monde une fête !! Demain soir, au manoir principal des Soma, il y aura une grande soirée en comité restreint : les douze signes, Akito, Tohru et vous cinq.

- Ca va être géniaaal ! (Gianna venait de taper de façon enthousiaste son poing sur la table (un peu trop fort, d'ailleurs, ainsi que le constata Kess en contemplant sa robe de chambre imbibée de cappuccino).) S'il y a de la bonne musique, on va s'éclater ! Car on dansera, j'espère !

Shiguré se déplaça à la vitesse de l'éclair de sorte à se retrouver penché vers elle.

- Ooooh ouiii... (_Voix de Crooner bon marché_) Et d'ailleurs, je suis sûr que tu nous feras une démonstration de tes talents de strip-teaseuse. Et tu donneras des cours aux autres, hein ?

**BAM**

De façon inexplicable, les quatre garçons présents s'étaient levés dans un ensemble parfait et avaient frappé Shiguré en même temps.

- Aïeuh, geignit l'infernal romancier en se frottant ses multiples bosses. Vous avez passé trop de temps avec Kyô et Yuki !!

- Mis à part ce dernier détail, son idée n'est pas si mauvaise que ça, fit Yuki en se massant la main. Comme ça, ça vous permettra de sympathiser avec les autres signes ! Qui connaissez-vous pour l'instant ?

- Ben si on met à part vous trois, là... Lara avait l'air songeur.

- On connaît Haru, Momiji, Kagura, Akito, Ayamé... Je crois que c'est tout, compta Kess

- Pas moi, fit remarquer Vladimir. Je ne connais ni Momiji, ni Kagura, ni Ayamé. Par contre, je connais bien Hatori.

- Même chose pour moi, dit Gianna.

- Eh bien tant mieux !! (Shiguré avait visiblement réussi à remettre sa mâchoire en place.) Comme ça, mon idée est d'autant plus géniale !

- Déjà que ça t'arrive pas souvent, ronchonna Kyô.

- Il y a un problème, s'écria tout d'un coup Edward. On n'a pas de tenues de soirées, nous ! Les kimono sont très beaux, mais...

- De plus, les tenues confectionnées par Ayamé sont bien, mais... (Lara avait l'air morte de rire.)

- Disons qu'elles seraient plus à leur place dans un bal d'empire !! avoua Kess.

- Bon, eh bien il faudra qu'Ayamé en refasse d'autres. Qui veut aller les commander puis les chercher ? Yuki ?

- Eho, je retourne plus chez ce barjot, terminé !! cria Yuki, qui avait un souvenir très vif de la dernière fois.

- Kyô ?

- Shiguré, tu as prévu de mourir aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

- Ok, ok, j'irai, annonça placidement Vladimir. Comme ça je pourrai rencontrer ce fameux Ayamé.

- Je viendrai aussi, dit Edward.

- Les pauvres, ils ne savent pas à quoi ils s'exposent, glissa Lara à l'oreille de Kess, qui hocha gravement la tête.

- Une autre chose reste à régler: la danse ! rappela Gianna, qui n'avait pas du tout de la suite dans les idées.

- Mais... je sais pas danser moi ! dit Yuki.

- Ah quel nul !! J'le crois pas!! s'esclaffa Kyô.

- Et TOI, chat stupide, tu sais danser, peut-être ? répliqua aigrement le Prince.

- Moi je sais danser... un peu ! dit Kess. Lara en sait à peu près autant que moi. Et toi Tohru ?

- Oh moi ? Je... Je... (La jeune femme timide commença à rougir comme un perdue.) Je... je crois que je me débrouille !! Ma mère m'avait plusieurs fois amenée à des cours de danse, c'était très amusant !

- Moi ça va aussi, fit Edward Tringham.

- Il n'y a pas de problème pour moi non plus, dit Vladimir.

- Ah, tu sais danser ? dit Ed en relevant un sourcil. Autre chose que des danses folkloriques, je veux dire ? ajouta-t-il avec un bon sourire.

- C'était une blague ? demanda avec une curiosité ingénue la Terre, sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

* * *

Les jeunes gens décidèrent de s'organiser. Edward et Vladimir iraient chez Ayamé, Kess, Lara et Tohru donneraient un coup de main au buffet, Gianna insista pour vérifier la sono, et Yuki, Haru et Kyô furent réquisitionnés d'office pour aider à installer la salle. Shiguré, lui, disparut mystérieusement de la circulation lorsque le travail commença. 

Le lendemain, Edward et Vladimir se rendirent à la boutique d'Ayamé. La veille, Lara avait téléphoné au Serpent afin de lui commander les tenues de soirée, ce qui faisait que ce jour là, le Métal et la Terre ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Ils pénétrèrent dans la boutique avec circonspection. Quelques secondes plus tard, Minné vint à leur rencontre, portant un costume de soubrette. Court, très court, le costume. Ed eut une moue appréciative et Vladimir aucune réaction.

- Ah, bonjour messieurs ! fit elle dans un anglais parfait. Vous devez être Edward et Vladimir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exact. Nous sommes venus récupérer les tenues confectionnées par monsieur Ayamé Soma, dit Vladimir, toujours impassible.

- Je suis là, Messieurs !! s'écria Ayamé triomphalement en surgissant de derrière une étagère. Mon modeste établissement est illuminé par la glorieuse présence de ces magnifiques spécimens de la gente masculine !! Alors, je vais vous dire, j'ai tout prévu. Pour mademoiselle Kess, une robe légère, fluide, de couleur turquoise, afin qu'à chaque mouvement l'on croit voir un gracile courant d'air ! Pour mademoiselle Lara, une tenue flamboyante, éclatante, personne ne pourra l'ignorer ! Pour Miss Gianna, j'ai imaginé une tenue vivante, « végétalesque », mettant en valeur toutes les courbes de son admirable corps ! Pour vous, monsieur Edward, je me suis dit qu'un petit côté militaire vous irait bien, veuillez donc accepter cette tenue d'un bleu acier, qui mettra en valeur votre chevelure d'or ! Et en ce qui vous concerne, monsieur Vladimir, je me suis inspiré des costumes de votre pays !

Il brandit un uniforme bleuté doté de revers (note de galilab : vous voyez l'uniforme de Roy Mustang ?) et une tenue blanche et rouge, avec quelques points de fourrure sur le gilet à la mode hussarde. Les deux habits rutilaient.

- Oui, continua l'infernal bavard, je sais ce que vous vous dites : quelle merveille ! Et il est vrai que mon génie est sans pareil. Allez, ne soyez pas timides, je suis prêt et tout disposé à entendre vos louanges enthousiastes qui ne sauraient qu'être légion après une telle déferlante de talent !!

Edward, un peu abasourdi, jeta un regard désemparé vers Vladimir, s'attendant à le trouver aussi pétrifié que lui. Le Russe était mort de rire. Il essayait vainement de ne pas pouffer trop ouvertement, mais son visage d'ordinaire taillé dans le marbre était convulsé par le rire, et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Visiblement ravi de se voir aussi apprécié, Ayamé redoubla d'éloquence et repartit dans ses délires. Toujours secourable, Minné leur proposa de s'asseoir et apporta du thé à Edward qui regardait légèrement incrédule Vladimir écouter avec un plaisir manifeste les élucubrations grandguignolesques du Serpent.

Au bout de _trois heures_, Edward et Vladimir ressortirent de la boutique, chargés de paquets.

- Eh ben... Ce gars-là, il est spécial ! finit par dire le Métal.

- Tu peux le dire, renchérit Vladimir. Il est même complètement frappé. Mais il est vraiment gé-nial, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire extatique.

- Dis moi, tu caches bien ton jeu, en fait ! le taquina Edward. Tu te la joue monsieur-rien-ne-m'affecte, mais là il t'a fait tomber le masque, l'Ayamé !

- Tu veux savoir le pire ? Je ne fais même pas exprès d'être aussi fermé et taciturne. Je suis comme ça, point barre. Je ne m'en rends même pas compte !

- Mouais. Remarque, c'est pas si désagréable ! T'es quand même sympa, dans le fond.

- T'es pas si insupportable que ça, toi aussi.

- Ta gratitude me submerge, dit Edward avec un grand sourire en libérant difficilement sa main gauche et en la tendant à Vladimir.

- Et tes sarcasmes m'étouffent ! répliqua le Russe en la serrant joyeusement.

Ils repartirent vers la maison Soma en essayant de se bousculer l'un l'autre afin de lui faire tomber ses paquets.

* * *

* * *

Note de fin des auteurs complètement déjantés :

Kestrel : AAAAAH FINIIII dodo. **POUF**

FbFan : Non mais tu fais quoi là ?

Galilab : On n'a pas sonné la fin de la journée, je te signale !

Kess : M'en fous. Je dors. Zzz...

FbFan : Aaaah mais non, il faut avancer la suite ! Et je veux la suite de _Souvenirs Futurs_ aussi !

Kess : Meuh. Demain. Laisse-moi dormir. Zzz...

FbFan : Mais c'est pas vrai ! Galilab, aide-moi !

Galilab : Je veux bien, mais comment... Ah oui je sais !!! (chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille de FbFan)

FbFan : Hahahaha, pas mal ! Kess...

Kess : Kesskiya ?

FbFan : Après tout, si tu ne veux pas qu'on continue, pas de problème... Galilab et moi on se débrouillera bien tous seuls.

Kess : Très bien, j'vous souhaite bien du courage.

Galilab : Et donc je pourrai concrétiser mon souhait de voir apparaître une certaine Mlle Rockbell, fiancée dudit Edward Tringham...

Kess : NAOOOOOOON !!! VOUS POUVEZ PAS M'FAIRE CA !!!

Galilab & FbFan : ON PARIE ?


	9. Chapitre 9

_Note de Kestrel :_ Vous avez vu ? Vous avez vu ? Un nouveau beau et looong chapitre !! Et c'est pour qui ? Pour qui ? Les lecteurs qui ont REVIEWE !! Par ici, petits petits petits...

_Note de Fbfan :_ Laissez, elle est un peu fêlée ces derniers temps...

_Note de Galilab : _Oui, mais on la comprend. Et tu sais quoi ? Moi je vais aller bidouiller le site afin que celles et ceusses qui ne reviewent PAS se retrouvent virussés... Niak niak niak.

_Note de la conscience de Galilab :_ Galilab, you devil.

_Note de Galilab : _Ta bouche.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

* * *

- SALE RAT, JE VAIS TE DEMOLIR !!! 

Vladimir se réveilla en sursaut.

_Mais ils ne font jamais un break, ces deux-là ?_

Il était en train de faire une sieste, mollement affalé dans un hamac au beau milieu du jardin. Le sempiternel cri de Kyô semblait venir de l'entrée. En faisant attention, il reconnut également la voix de Yuki, bien évidemment, mais aussi celle d'Hatsuharu.

_Tiens, ça me fait penser qu'Haru m'a proposé d'aller avec lui au dojo. C'est une occasion, _se dit le Russe en se levant.

Il déboula au beau milieu d'un duel verbal entre le Chat et la Souris, l'un hurlant et l'autre répondant de sa voix lasse. Haru, toujours aussi calme se porta à la rencontre de la Terre.

- Alors, vous allez au dojo ? demanda Vladimir.

- Oui, et ces deux-là vont essayer de vider encore une fois leur querelle.

- Tu parles ! cria Kyô d'un ton véhément. Je vais lui démolir sa mignonne petite figure, à ce précieux petit Yuki.

- Tu n'es jamais fatigué de seriner toujours la même rengaine ? répliqua l'intéressé.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, insinua Haru. Tu veux venir avec nous ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Cool ! s'écria le Chat, l'air enthousiaste. Avec Edward qui vient aussi, ça sera très intéressant.

- Tu as déjà fait des arts martiaux? demanda le Bœuf.

- Non, jamais.

- Quoi ? Tu t'es jamais battu ? s'étouffa Kyô. T'as jamais senti le plaisir de voir son adversaire à terre, son caquet rabattu par le coup que tu viens de lui porter ?

- Si, bien sûr ! répliqua vivement la Terre. Tu me prends pour quoi, un gamin faiblard ? Je me suis battu tout autant qu'un autre !

- Ah ouais ? Dans quelles circonstances ? insista Kyô, un petit sourire sur son visage.

- Des bagarres de rues, mon petit ! Avant de faire des études sérieuses, j'ai participé à pas mal d'échauffourées ! Des combats sans règles, le talent contre le talent, où t'aurais bien été en peine de sauver tes fesses !

_Ohoooh... Il s'enflamme, notre Russe, _se dit Hatsuharu.

- Un défi ? J'adore! On va t'apprendre à te battre autrement qu'à coups de chaînes de vélo, et ensuite je te flanquerai une dérouillée, pour t'inculquer le respect ! (Kyô rayonnait, un sourire carnassier illuminant son visage.)

- Comme tu veux, minou-minou, riposta Vladimir sur le même ton, lui aussi tout sourire. Mais faudra pas te plaindre ensuite si tu te fais botter le train !

Il tendit le bras en une posture de défi. Kyô frappa joyeusement son poing contre celui de Vladimir et sortit de la maison avec lui. Yuki s'approcha de Haru.

- Dis donc, tu as vu ça ? Il s'entendrait bien avec Arisa ! Entre Yankees ou assimilés...

- Mouais, sourit le Bœuf. Une chose amusante, c'est qu'il s'est départi de son flegme, sur ce coup-là. Brutalement, sans transition, juste parce que Kyô a commencé son numéro de combattant surexcité.

- Oui, surenchérit Yuki. Il te ressemble, on croirait te voir en mode 'Black'. Allons-y maintenant, ou Edward va s'impatienter.

- Il est où ?

- Au dojo de maître Kazuma, avec Kess, Gianna, Tohru et Lara.

* * *

Ces derniers étaient toujours en chemin, discutant de choses et d'autres, comme d'habitude. On essayait de ne pas parler du fait qu'Ed soit le seul à ne pas avoir découvert ses pouvoirs (même si Lara et Gianna aimaient bien quand même le taquiner un peu là-dessus) et on lui préférait des sujets comme... et alors tu fais des arts martiaux ? depuis quand ? et merde on doit tourner où ? et on mange quoi ce soir ? et vous pensez porter quoi pour la soirée, les filles ? et non, dis rien, ce sera la surprise !... 

... Oui, bon, ça dérivait un peu dans tous les sens – on rappellera que le groupe est constitué à 80 de filles – et ça discutaillait surtout un peu de tous les côtés. Tohru indiquait le chemin – les autres n'avaient pas forcément eu le temps de le mémoriser –, Kess et Ed papotaient sur ses expériences passées dans les arts martiaux, et Lara et Gianna écoutaient d'une oreille, enfin surtout la dernière qui regardait Tohru d'un œil critique, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'on pourrait bien lui mettre pour la soirée qui aurait lieu le surlendemain...

Ils arrivèrent enfin au dojo où les attendaient Kazuma et Kunimitsu. Ils se saluèrent, échangèrent deux ou trois mots puis Kunimitsu emmena Ed vers les vestiaires pour lui trouver un kimono à sa taille. Kazuma invita les jeunes demoiselles à s'installer aux bords du tatami en attendant que tout le monde soit arrivé. Elles obtempérèrent et allèrent s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle.

- Eh bien... j'ai hâte de voir tout ça ! fit Kestrel en regardant un peu partout autour d'elle avec un grand sourire.

- Hum hum, répondit Lara, feignant une toux légère. On se demande pourquoi...

Coup de coude bien placé.

- Tu n'as absolument rien à dire, répliqua Kestrel en souriant de toutes ses dents, ignorant superbement son amie qui se frottait les côtes d'un air douloureux. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'entrer dans un dojo, c'est assez excitant je trouve...

- Je suis d'accord, intervint Gianna. Les arts martiaux ne m'ont jamais réellement intéressé, mais pouvoir assister à une séance d'entraînements et des combats simulés par des pros, ça promet, n'empêche...

- Combats simulés ? Mmh... pas si sûre pour certains, dit Lara d'un air dubitatif. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai hâte aussi... remarquez, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait là aussi...

- Y a pleiiiiin d'autres raisons, répondit Kestrel, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Sûr. Des tonnes. Et si évidentes qu'on n'a même pas besoin d'en dire plus..., poursuivit Lara en lui jetant un sourire complice.

- Ah ! Voilà Edward ! fit Tohru en apercevant le blond entrer dans la salle.

Vêtu d'un kimono blanc (qui lui allait fort bien, fit remarquer Kess dans un coin de sa tête), Edward les rejoignit, leur demandant si tout allait bien depuis tout à l'heure.

- Tout est absolument parfait, fit Kestrel, toujours son même sourire scotché aux lèvres.

- Et tu n'aurais pas vu les autres ? s'enquit Lara. C'est vrai qu'ils auraient dû arriver depuis le temps, non ?

- Ils se changent, je les ai croisés en revenant ici, répondit Ed avec un sourire. Alors, prêtes pour le spectacle ?

- Ouaip, fit Gianna avec un sourire malicieux. Prêtes pour te voir te faire rétamer...

- Dis donc, toi...

Hatsuharu, Yuki et Kyô entrèrent à ce moment dans la salle, vêtus de kimono. Lara, Gianna, Edward, Tohru et Kess allèrent à leur rencontre.

- Alors, prêts pour votre entraînement ? demanda Lara, l'air enthousiaste à l'idée de voir le Prince se battre.

- Ouais, dit Kyô en jetant un regard incendiaire au susdit Yuki.

- Attendez, dit Gianna en comptant les personnes présentes. Ne me dites pas que Vladimir est resté seul au manoir ?

- Ah zut, fit Haru, l'air absent. C'est vrai, la Terre doit se sentir un peu seul en ce moment.

- QUOIIIII ? fit Tohru. Mais c'est horrible ! Le pauvre, c'est vraiment pas sympa, j'ai honte de ne pas avoir pensé à lui, je suis nulle...

- Haruuuuuu !! fit Yuki.

- C'est bon, Tohru, dit Kyô d'un ton rassurant. Il est avec nous, mais il a du mal à se trouver un kimono à sa taille.

- Pourquoi, il est si baraqué que ça ? demanda Edward.

- Non, non, mais les kimonos de sa taille sont en grande majorité au lavage, en ce moment ! intervint Kunimitsu en entrant dans la salle. Mais je lui ai ressorti le vieux kimono d'Hatori.

- Quoi, Mr. Hatori a fait des arts martiaux ? s'étonna Tohru.

- Quand il était plus jeune, mais ça l'a vite lassé, précisa Haru.

A ce moment, Vladimir entra, vêtu d'un kimono noir. Il donnait soudain l'impression d'avoir gagné en caractère. Le côté calme, voir nonchalant qu'il affichait d'habitude s'était transformé en une froide détermination. Le kimono, un peu usé, lui allait cependant comme un gant. Gianna qui l'observait devina au travers du tissu rêche que le Russe devait avoir une belle musculature.

- Désolé du retard, dit-il. On s'y met ?

- Ok. Eh bieeen... Je vais briefer Edward, dit Yuki. Haru, tu te charges de Vladimir ?

- Eh, sale rat, de quel droit tu t'instaures prof ? cracha Kyô.

- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé, Kyô, intervint Kazuma. Toi, tu va t'entraîner avec Kagura, elle a insisté.

Le Chat partit en courant.

Le Métal et la Terre commencèrent à enchaîner les Katas sous le regard attentif de Yuki et Haru. Deux styles très différents commencèrent à apparaître : les mouvements de la Terre étaient sans grande inventivité, mais on sentait une puissance derrière, ainsi qu'un équilibre sans faille. De son côté, le Métal bougeait de façon déterminée, calculée, rapide et incisive. Il était très clair que si Vladimir avait de l'expérience en tant que bagarreur, Edward, lui, avait de l'expérience en tant que pratiquant des arts martiaux. Cela fut visible lorsque Haru et Yuki échangèrent quelques coups avec leurs 'élèves'.

Hatsuharu essaya de prendre Vladimir en défaut, mais la Terre attendait patiemment son attaque, dans une pose simple mais n'offrant que peu de possibilités. Lorsque Haru passa à l'action, Vladimir para sans peine ses coups, en faisant le moins de mouvements possibles.

Kyô, qui avait réussi à sortir à peu près vivant des griffes de Kagura, lui lança :

- Pas mal, pour un novice. Tu te défends bien. Mais tu n'as pas assez de tripes pour attaquer, on dirait ! Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire !

Vladimir lui sourit puis reporta son attention sur son adversaire. Il sembla se décider tout à coup, et fonça droit sur le Bœuf, qui essaya de lui porter un coup de pied. Vlad se jeta au sol, roula sur lui même et essaya de faucher de ses deux jambes Hatsuharu, en prenant appui sur ses mains. Il profita que Haru reprenait son équilibre après avoir esquivé le coup pour se jeter sur lui, ses poings crispés. Il déchaîna alors une vraie grêle de coups sur Haru, fouettant l'air de ses bras alors que le Bœuf battait en retraite. Vladimir sauta brusquement en l'air et retomba brutalement sur le sol, provoquant un remous sous le tatami et déséquilibrant Hatsuharu. Puis il se remit en garde et ne bougea plus.

La Terre se retourna vers le Chat et lui lança :

- Kyô, tu causes beaucoup, mais tu agis peu... Dis-moi... Et si tu combattais Edward ? Il a l'air prometteur et défendra sûrement mieux que moi l'honneur de l'Occident.

- Merci de ta confiance, ironisa le Métal. Je ferai de mon mieux !

- Je te le souhaite. Sinon tu subiras... mon mécontentement.

Le sourire du grand Russe faisait plaisir à voir. Il salua Haru et alla s'asseoir sur le bord, près de Gianna et de Tohru. Les autres désertèrent le tatami en vitesse pour laisser le champ libre aux deux combattants.

Ils se mesurèrent du regard pendant quelques minutes. Dans un coin de la salle, Tohru et Kess étaient en train de se tordre les mains d'angoisse, encadrées par Lara et Yuki.

- Bon, on y va ? demanda Ed avec un sourire en coin.

- J'aime autant te prévenir que je ne retiens jamais mes coups, signala Kyô. Débutant ou confirmé, je te conseille de donner ton maximum !

- C'est marrant, j'allais justement te dire la même chose... Mon petit matou !

Kyô eut un petit froncement de sourcils et se mit en garde.

- C'est marrant, murmura Yuki à l'oreille de Lara. D'habitude, il se jette sur tout ce qui bouge sans penser une seconde qu'il n'est pas le seul à savoir attaquer. Mais là, il semble bien parti pour équilibrer défense et attaque. Il n'est peut-être pas aussi irrécupérable que je ne le pensais...

Ce fut Edward qui attaqua en premier. En une succession de tours sur lui-même entrecoupés de pas en avant, il fit reculer Kyô à l'aide d'une série de larges manchettes que le Chat ne prit même pas la peine de parer. Edward changea brusquement de rythme et se jeta sur Kyô, ses poings volant à toute vitesse. Kyô les para sans chercher à contre attaquer.

- Tiens, tiens, murmura Haru à l'oreille de Vladimir. Kyô applique enfin les conseils de son maître : il est en train d'essayer de deviner la force d'Edward avant de passer à l'action. En parlant de notre canadien favori, je suis impressionné de sa maîtrise. Il a un bon niveau, mine de rien !

Soudain, Kyô croisa une fraction de seconde le regard de Tohru. Il lui sourit, et passa brutalement à l'action. Ed dut encaisser une volée de coups de pied administrés de façon magistrale, et pendant qu'il tentait de reprendre son équilibre, Kyô passa sous sa garde et lui porta une frappe de paume titanesque en plein torse. Ed fut projeté à terre.

Murmures appréciateurs dans l'assistance. Même Yuki semblait un tant soit peu impressionné. Tohru eut un grand sourire (et Kess une moue boudeuse). Ed se releva, le souffle un peu court. Kyô lui laissa courtoisement le temps de se relever et lui dit :

- Alors ? Il t'en faut encore ou ça te suffit ?

- Désolé, je suis un peu long à la détente... Chat stupide !

Il se jeta une nouvelle fois sur Kyô. Ce dernier serra les dents et l'intercepta en pleine charge d'un coup de poing dirigé vers l'estomac qu'Ed para au dernier moment.

- Pourquoi le provoque-t-il ainsi ? demanda Gianna à Vladimir. D'habitude, Edward est aimable avec tout le monde !

- Ed est le Métal, ne l'oublie pas, répondit Vladimir, l'air songeur. En cas de compétition, il ne supporte pas de perdre, il a la niaque ! Donc, comme Kyô le surclasse pour l'instant, il s'énerve et essaye de le déconcentrer aussi. C'est une stratégie assez bien vue, mais j'avoue qu'il va un peu loin, là...

Le combat devenait en effet vraiment violent. Edward se faisait sans arrêt repousser par Kyô, qui perdait de plus en plus son calme (?) sous les remarques blessantes du Métal. A un moment, ils se retrouvèrent face à face, chacun tenant les mains de l'autre et essayant de le déséquilibrer. Edward se pencha vers le Chat et lui murmura :

- Alors, on faiblit ? C'est pour ça que Yuki pouvait te battre sans problème... Dès que tu t'énerves, tu perds toutes tes capacités. Même devant ta petite copine !

Kyô eut un rictus de colère assez horrible à voir et tira violemment Ed vers lui, lui portant un violent coup de genou en plein entrejambe (grimace douloureuse de Vladimir, Yuki et Hatsuharu). Il profita du fait qu'Ed semblait avoir le souffle coupé pour, d'une rotation rapide, lui donner un fort coup de pied en pleine tête, puis un coup de coude asséné avec le renfort de l'autre main dans le plexus, qui catapulta Ed face contre terre. Le Chat reprit difficilement son emprise sur soi même et cracha :

- Ma parole, si tu continues je vais vraiment te buter !!

- Il ne le pense pas, commenta imperturbablement Haru à l'oreille de Gianna et Vladimir. Il me le disait sans arrêt quand j'étais un mode Black, et pourtant on s'apprécie beaucoup. En tout cas, il a salement arrangé Ed. Il ne reprendra pas conscience avant un petit moment.

A ce moment, Ed remua et commença à se relever, visiblement sans difficultés. Il se redressa tout à fait, un petit sourire figé sur son visage. Figé est le mot juste, car la face d'Edward était recouverte d'une belle couche d'un métal brillant, comme son torse et son aine. Kyô regarda d'un air stupéfait ses phalanges qui commençaient à rougir et à enfler légèrement. Ed se remit en garde. Kyô marmonna un juron et fit de même. Alors qu'ils allaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre pour la énième fois, Tohru et Kess se jetèrent sur l'élu respectif de leurs pensées et les empêchèrent ainsi de se ruiner la face. Elles se regardèrent, l'air étonné de voir que l'autre avait eu la même idée qu'elle, et pouffèrent de rire.

- Bon, et bien au niveau des pouvoirs, c'est complet ! fit Vladimir d'une voix forte en se levant. Félicitations pour ce beau combat, Kyô et Edward.

Lesdits Kyô et Edward se regardèrent quelque peu en chiens de faïences, mais se saluèrent quand même.

* * *

Histoire de décompresser un peu après tous ces évènements, Kestrel et Edward décidèrent de partir faire un tour en ville, laissant aux autres le choix de leurs propres occupations. Ils empruntèrent un sentier qui s'enfonçait dans la végétation et grimpèrent vers les hauteurs, tout en discutant de tout et de rien (un peu beaucoup du combat passé aussi, quand même...). Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, ils débouchèrent sur un petit parc qui surplombait la majorité de la ville et offrait une magnifique vue sur le coucher de soleil. 

- Je t'ai trouvé quand même assez impressionnant tout à l'heure, n'empêche, commentait Kestrel.

- Tu me flattes, répondit Ed avec un sourire. Mais je dois avouer que ce Chat n'est pas mauvais non plus...

- Au fait, t'étais obligé de le provoquer comme ça ? J'ai bien compris le but de la manœuvre, mais quand même... tu l'as vraiment énervé...

Il haussa les épaules tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient tous deux de la rambarde et s'y accoudaient, admirant le spectacle. L'air se teintait de nuances rouge orangé tandis que le soleil déclinait, le voile de la nuit prenant derrière eux peu à peu le pas sur les restes de jour. (ndk : ouah, c'est trop beau... et ça sert à rien... xD) Kestrel sourit en observant la baie baignée de la lumière du soir, puis poursuivit, avec un petit rire dans la voix :

- Comme pour moi, tes pouvoirs se sont manifestés à point nommé...

Il eut aussi un petit rire.

- Oui, enfin, on ne peut pas vraiment comparer... mais c'est vrai que ça ne pouvait pas tomber à un meilleur moment. J'ai évité de me prendre une bonne raclée...

Il était un peu amer dans ses derniers mots ; Kestrel leva légèrement les yeux au ciel. Elle alla pour répondre, puis abandonna et le laissa marmonner dans son coin. Elle se retourna dos au coucher de soleil, s'appuyant à la rambarde, et rejeta la tête en arrière pour apercevoir des oiseaux dans le ciel. Elle l'entendit pousser un soupir à côté d'elle, et elle tourna la tête vers lui.

- Quoi ?

- Rien...

- Sûr ?

Il regarda sa main, l'ouvrant et la refermant à plusieurs reprises. Une fine couche de métal la recouvrit doucement, puis se rétracta alors qu'il s'en désintéressait. Il s'écarta légèrement et fit quelques étirements.

- En plus ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas combattu comme ça... je suis rouillé...

- Tu penses encore à ça ? s'exclama Kestrel, presque incrédule. T'es obnubilé par ce combat, ma parole...

- Pas du tout, c'est juste que... bon, voilà quoi...

- Mouais, c'est ça... si ça peut te rassurer, tu pourras l'avoir, ta revanche, d'ici la fin de l'été...

- Y a pas de revanche à avoir ! On n'avait même pas fini !

Elle leva les bras au ciel en signe d'abandon. Impossible de discuter. Laissons mariner, ça lui passera tout seul. Ils sont tous comme ça de toute manière. Aah, les hommes...

A la place, elle chercha un truc pour s'occuper. Si elle n'avait pas laissé son carnet à dessins à l'aile des Eléments, elle aurait pu griffonner un truc... n'importe quoi... même l'autre imbécile en train de se morfondre pour un rien, c'aurait pu être marrant à faire... Elle regardait un peu autour d'elle, puis elle releva le nez, observant les oiseaux qui volaient. Volaient...

Ouuuh, la bonne idée.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres.

Edward dut le remarquer, car il demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je me disais que je pourrais peut-être envoyer un courant d'air me chercher mon carnet à dessins, répondit-elle en le regardant. Ce serait marrant, tu crois pas ?

Il haussa un sourcil. Puis esquissa un sourire narquois.

- Moi, j'attends de voir. Vu la distance, je me demande même si tu peux _réellement_ transporter des trucs.

- Je parie que je peux le faire, et avec la gomme et le crayon en bonus !

- Mmmh, fit le Métal avec une moue dubitative.

- Tch.

Elle se redressa puis lui tira la langue. Il voulait une preuve, il en aurait une.

- OUAAAH !

- Tu vois que je peux le faire !

En guise de preuve, au lieu de se servir de l'alibi « carnet », elle s'était essayée à soulever l'objet le plus proche qu'elle avait à disposition. Dans la situation présente, cela se résumait à : Edward. Suspendu à l'envers par les chevilles à un mètre du sol, il avait croisé les bras et faisait la grimace en la regardant d'un air ennuyé. Hautement divertissant.

- Repose-moi, c'est pas drôle !

- Si ! Très ! dit-elle alors qu'un carnet à dessin et un crayon à gomme apparaissaient de, hum, nulle part.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Te dessiner. Ta pose est trooooooooop cool. Niéhéhé.

Puis elle s'assit par terre, les jambes croisées, et commença à gribouiller avec un air diabolique. Edward commença à gigoter, histoire d'essayer de se libérer des espèces de courants d'air qui le retenaient suspendu.

- Tu vas arrêter de gigoter oui ? Tu vas finir par tomber si tu continues..., le prévint-elle d'une voix tranquille sans lever les yeux.

Boum.

- Ca va ? s'enquit-elle en levant immédiatement les yeux, légèrement inquiète, puis son inquiétude se transforma vite en de la peur quand elle vit la tête qu'il tirait. Ah, euh, hem... Je suis innocente !

- Viens là toi !

- Aaaaaah !

S'en suivit une course-poursuite effrénée (...) entre nos deux protagonistes. Kestrel est en tête et cherche à tous prix à éviter de se faire attraper par son compagnon, MAIS malheureusement pour elle, les ailes de la vengeance, oh que c'est beau, semble lui donner... des ailes ! et il la rattrape donc à toute vitesse. Tandis qu'elle tourne à gauche au buisson numéro 4, un obstacle survient, C'EST UN AAAARBRE qu'elle évite avec agilité ! Manque de chance, lui avait pris à droite et a donc évité le piège, il se retrouve devant elle ! Que va-t-il faire maintenant ? Il cherche à lui prendre le carnet ! Surprise dans les tribunes, j'entends même un GASP chez les pro-anglophone-attitude, ELLE EVIIIIITE en se baissant et passe derrière l'adversaire tel un courant d'air... Désolée. QUEL MALHEUR il l'attrape par derrière et commence à la chatouiller en traître, tentant de lui faire lâcher son bien. Elle se tortille, tente de s'échapper, rien n'y fait ! OUIIIIII, elle l'a envoyé au loin ! Non mon cher Watson, le carnet, pas Edward, suivez donc mon ami ! Elle se retourne !... Et... et il semble mon cher ami qu'ils aient, d'un commun accord, décidé de cesser leurs enfantillages... Je ne vois pas plus grand-chose, que se passe-t-il, il fait trop sombre, il semble qu'ils s'embrassent... s'embrassent ! Oui mon cher ami, c'est bien cela ! Eh bien, nous allons donc les laisser à leur activité, je vous remets l'antenne, à vous les studios.

- Imbécile, murmura-t-elle dans son cou.

Il rit à sa réaction, et l'enlaça sans mot dire. Derrière eux, le soleil achevait de se coucher, la nuit conquérant le ciel de son voile sombre à la suite du soleil. Il lui murmura qu'ils devraient rentrer avant qu'il ne fasse complètement nuit, et elle marmonna quelque chose d'intelligible en réponse, le faisant à nouveau rire. Elle lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête. Il se contenta de l'embrasser à nouveau en réponse, puis ils se séparèrent.

Elle remit un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements, puis le carnet délaissé vola dans sa main et elle le referma avant qu'Edward, qui se trouvait derrière elle, ne voit le croquis. Il protesta quant au fait qu'il faudra bien qu'il voit l'horreur que ça donne un jour, et il ne reçut qu'une seconde tape derrière la tête en réponse.

* * *

Le matin suivant les évènements ayant eu lieu au dojo, Yuki se leva vers cinq heures ; il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, ne pensant qu'à la fille qui représentait la vie pour lui : Lara. Il avait d'abord été attiré par elle : si belle et vivante. Puis il avait découvert une jeune fille profonde, généreuse et ouverte. 

Il se leva donc et alla prendre une douche pour se changer les idées. Sans effet. Il essaya de lire, sans succès ; il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il s'habilla donc et sortit silencieusement de sa chambre. Il marcha pendant une demi-heure dans le jardin puis, n'y tenant plus, alla vers l'aile des Eléments. Il pénétra dans le couloir des chambres et arriva devant la chambre de Lara, dont la porte était entrouverte. Il regarda par l'interstice et fut émerveillé : Lara n'était couverte que d'un drap qui dessinait ses courbes avec douceur. Yuki ouvrit la porte et s'approcha du lit de la jeune française. Il remarqua l'air paisible qui rendait si beau le visage de la demoiselle dont les cheveux blondis par le soleil formaient une auréole autour de sa tête. Il s'allongea doucement à ses côtés et la regarda dormir. Après avoir trouvé la définition de 'beauté', il avait trouvé celle d' 'ange' chez la même personne.

Une heure plus tard, il commença à caresser tendrement ses épaules et ses côtes. Sentant ces caresses et un corps proche, Lara se réveilla doucement mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux ; elle avait reconnu l'odeur douce et masculine du Prince, SON Prince. Elle se lova dans les bras du jeune homme qui la serra tendrement. Il était aux anges : il pouvait enfin tenir dans ses bras une fille, qui n'est pas de sa famille, sans se transformer. Puis Lara commença à lui caresser le cou et le torse au travers de son t-shirt qu'il retira afin de mieux profiter de ce moment amoureux. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous deux se rendormirent, enlacés.

Quelques heures plus tard, le réveil fut des plus doux pour Lara alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux sur le visage d'ange de Yuki. C'est donc avec un léger sourire qu'elle sortit sans bruit de sa chambre pour ne pas le réveiller, après avoir enfilé un kimono, et qu'elle alla trouver Gianna qui était alors la préposée au petit-déjeuner.

- Bonjour ! Dis, tu pourrais faire une portion de plus ? demanda Lara, toujours avec son même sourire.

- Bien sûr, répondit l'Italienne de sa voix chantante. Mais pourquoi donc ? Tu as une faim de loup ou on aurait un invité ? fit-elle, curieuse.

- Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que..., bafouilla Lara, ne sachant comment exposer la situation.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir puisqu'elle sentit deux mains l'enserrer à la taille alors qu'un baiser était déposé dans son cou.

- Non, c'est pour moi. Bonjour, Gianna, dit Yuki d'une voix chaude.

Cette dernière eut un sourire en comprenant, et lui rendit son salut avant de lui demander ce qu'il voulait. Il allait répondre lorsqu'une voix le coupa dans son élan :

- Eh mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? s'exclama Kestrel – car c'était bien elle – les yeux ronds. Je n'étais pas au courant !

Lara rougit alors. Zut, elle avait oublié. Elle allait apporter des explications mais ses mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit un jeune blond bien connu passer un bras par-dessus les épaules de son amie avec un sourire malicieux.

- Bah, tu sais, on n'est pas vraiment un exemple non plus, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Kestrel marmonna quelque chose dans le genre de « oui, bon d'accord » avant qu'ils n'aillent s'asseoir tous les deux côte à côte à la table basse typiquement japonaise. Yuki eut un petit rire à peine réprimé en remarquant la tête que tirait Lara en observant Edward et Kestrel, et décida de la ramener à la réalité de la manière la plus agréable qui soit. Je suppose qu'on n'a pas besoin de vous faire un dessin ?...

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, le bal (tant attendu) des Soma allait enfin avoir lieu... 

- JE NE VAIS PAS PORTER ÇA ?!

- Si, et t'as intérêt à te dépêcher de l'enfiler si tu ne veux pas être en retard.

- Ben quoi, Kyô ? Il te va très bien ce costume !

- Oh ça va, toi, on t'a rien demandé !

Kyô, Hatsuharu, Yuki, Edward et Vladimir étaient en train de se changer dans une pièce jouxtant la salle qu'ils avaient réservée pour la soirée.

La préparation en elle-même de ladite salle avait été un vrai défi, car tout était à faire : la décoration, l'installation de la sono, le choix des musiques, les invités... Tout le monde avait mis la main à la pâte (_à différents niveaux cependant_), mais la veille de la date prévue avait eu des airs de fin du monde, tout le monde courant dans tous les sens.

Mais en fin de compte, le traiteur avait été prévenu à temps, le matériel installé sans casse et les invités avertis. Tous les maudits avaient été conviés, plus quelques extras : les amies de Tohru, Kazuma, Minné et Mayuko, l'enseignante de Tohru, Kyô et Yuki. Akito brillait par son absence. En comptant les treize maudits, Tohru, les cinq éléments et les divers invités, une bonne vingtaine de personnes étaient prévues.

Et le grand soir était arrivé. Tohru, Gianna, Kess et Lara s'étaient éclipsées afin de « se faire belles » quelques heures plus tôt (_Gianna et Lara avaient entamé l'ambitieux projet de faire porter à Tohru une vraie tenue de femme fatale_), laissant les hommes peaufiner la décoration avant d'aller eux aussi se préparer. Les cinq jeunes gens étaient donc en train de sortir des cartons leurs tenues, avec quelques surprises... Hatsuharu avait un costume au look assez gothique, auquel s'ajoutaient les bijoux qu'il avait lui-même confectionnés ; Yuki une tenue de soirée noire avec une chemise blanche ; Kyô un blazer blanc ; Edward son habit bleu coupé façon militaire et Vladimir son costume à la hussarde.

Kyô, comme d'habitude, ronchonnait en reluquant d'un œil noir sa chemise blanche à liseré noir, et sur laquelle Ayamé avait ajouté une petite tête de chat furibard. Yuki se battait avec sa cravate, Haru mettait ses bracelets, Edward ajustait ses épaulettes et Vladimir enfilait ses bottes.

- Raah, il me soûle, Ayamé, à rajouter des trucs sans prévenir ! râla (_encore une fois_) le Chat.

- Oh c'est bon, toi au moins il ne t'a pas déguisé en diplômé de West Point (_grande école militaire américaine_), fit remarquer Edward.

- D'ailleurs, à votre avis, comment va-t-il s'habiller ? demanda Haru.

- Tu parles d'Ayamé ? Le connaissant, il y aura tellement de dentelles, de rubans et de volants que c'est à peine si on réussira à le voir, soupira Yuki en bâclant son nœud.

- Il est effectivement assez... spécial ! sourit Vladimir en ajustant son ceinturon.

- Toi aussi, pour accepter de porter ce costume de carnaval ! plaisanta Edward.

- C'est une tenue assez bien imitée, et pas si éloignée de ce que l'on mettait en Russie au siècle dernier.

- Oui, au siècle dernier, c'est bien ce que je dis...

- Attends, Yuki, ton nœud est mal fichu, intervint Haru en voyant la Souris prête à sortir.

- Oh c'est pas grave, de toute façon je ne les réussis jamais.

- C'est pas une raison ! dit Edward en prenant les choses en main. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas arriver devant les filles habillé comme un clochard !

- Surtout l'une d'entre elles..., glissa ironiquement Kyô.

- La ferme, chat stupide !

- Ne vous battez pas, intervint Vladimir. Tohru et Lara n'apprécieraient pas de vous voir arriver avec un cocard.

- Tu as bien raison, Vlad, appuya Haru.

- Oh c'est bon, hein ! bougonna Kyô. Surtout toi, Haru, parce qu'avec Rinne...

- Oui, tu as quelque chose à dire ? demanda Haru sans la moindre trace de gêne.

- Peut-être qu'il veut te demander des conseils concernant la vie en couple, murmura Vladimir.

Le Chat battit en retraite en marmonnant « N'importe quoi », tandis que la Terre et le Bœuf se tapaient dans la main.

Une fois que tous furent habillés et que les cravates aient toutes été matées, les cinq sortirent du vestiaire et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du pavillon qui avait été mis à leur disposition.

Pendant que Vladimir et Hatsuharu faisaient le tour de la salle afin de vérifier que rien ne manquait au niveau du buffet et que la sono était elle aussi bien installée, les trois autres se postèrent à l'entrée afin d'accueillir les invités qui commençaient déjà à arriver.

Dans l'ordre, on vit arriver Momiji (_en pleine forme, ainsi que le constata Yuki en se prenant sur les épaules un petit blondinet surexcité_) avec Hiro et Kisa, puis Ritsu, Rinne et Kagura (_Kyô alla subitement prendre l'air_) chaperonnés par Kazuma, et enfin le trio infernal (_Hatori, Shiguré et Ayamé_) qui fit une entrée remarquée – notamment à cause de la tirade durant vingt-cinq minutes d'Ayamé au sujet de la décoration des lieux – accompagné de Minné, Mayuko et Kuréno.

Alors que tout ce beau monde discutait ou s'attaquait au buffet, les cinq garçons notèrent l'absence de Tohru, Lara, Kess, Gianna, Saki et Arisa.

- Je me demande ce qu'elles peuvent bien faire, dit Edward en mordillant nerveusement un cure-dent.

- A ton avis ? répondit Vladimir avec un petit sourire. Elles sont soit en train de s'étriper afin de savoir laquelle aura le privilège d'utiliser la dernière goutte du parfum de luxe que Gianna a rapporté d'Italie, soit en train de traîner Tohru derrière elles parce qu'elle n'assume pas encore sa tenue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, le Russe ? coupa Kyô, un peu rose sur les oreilles.

- Oh tout simplement que Lara et Gianna m'ont confié qu'elles avaient trouvé dans les affaires de notre Italienne favorite un petit quelque chose qui devrait lui aller comme un gant... et qu'elles sont résolues à le lui faire porter, de gré ou de force.

- Un... un petit quelque chose ? QUEL GENRE DE PETIT QUELQUE CHOSE ? balbutia Kyô.

- Oh ça j'en sais rien, mais vu les passe-temps de Gianna... Tu sais, gogo danseuse, strip-teaseuse, tout ça... Bref, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit un peu olé-olé ! Bon, vous m'excusez, je vais aller discuter avec Hatori, Shiguré et compagnie. Vous me prévenez quand elles arrivent ! lança la Terre en s'éloignant vers le trio infernal qui faisaient les pitres (_enfin surtout deux d'entre eux_) un peu plus loin.

- Il m'éneeeeeerve, je n'arrive jamais à savoir s'il est sérieux ou s'il se paye ma tête ! grinça Kyô, l'air très agité. Il plaisantait, hein ?

- Va savoir, murmura Haru en haussant les épaules. Allez, le temps de retrouver Rinne, et je vais le rejoindre. Amusez-vous bien !

- Ils font décidément la paire, ces deux-là, sourit Yuki.

- Mouais. Pour en revenir à notre soirée, vous savez quel genre de musique est prévu ? interrogea Edward.

- C'est très varié, expliqua Yuki. Nous avons prévu différentes parties musicales, et même un moment où chacun se choisira une chanson !

- Oh oh, regardez-moi ce qui arrive..., dit tout à coup Edward.

Les trois jeunes hommes se retournèrent alors qu'un petit groupe pénétrait dans la salle...

* * *

- Allez les filles, prêtes pour la plus belle soirée de votre vie ? demanda Lara d'un ton espiègle avant d'ouvrir la porte. 

- Tu devrais renouveler tes répliques, tu me sors ça à chaque fois qu'on va en boîte ! répondit Kess. En tout cas, il semble que tout le monde soit là.

- Je perçois les ondes de Yuki, Edward et Kyô, fit Saki de sa voix monocorde. Ils nous attendent près de l'entrée.

La jeune fille mystique portait une sorte de grande robe noire sans fanfreluches, ainsi que de longs gants – noirs également. Elle avait attachés ses cheveux noirs de jais en une torsade compliquée mais très élégante.

- Super ! Comme ça, ils vont être aux premières loges de la transformation de notre petite Tohru, s'exclama Arisa, qui avait mis son 'uniforme' de Yankee.

- Vous... vous êtes sûres que ça ne me change pas trop ? murmura Tohru d'une voix mal assurée.

- Mais bien sûr que oui, cela te change énormément, dit Gianna en se penchant par-dessus ses épaules. C'est ça qui est drôle ! J'ai tellement hâte de voir les têtes qu'ils vont tirer en la voyant ! C'est bien simple : si Kyô ne lui saute pas dessus avant la fin de la soirée...

- Gi... Gianna !

- Je plaisante, ma petite, je plaisante. Enfin quoique...

Le Bois avait sorti l'une de ses tenues affriolantes qui n'aurait pas parue déplacée dans une revue du Moulin Rouge. D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être de là qu'elle venait.

- Arrête de lui faire peur, vieille branche, ou alors elle ne pourra pas s'amuser tranquillement ! fit le Feu sur un ton de reproche.

- Mais allumer les feux de la passion dans les cœurs des beaux mecs, c'est ÇA qui est amusant, non ?

- Tu as sans doute raison. D'ailleurs, allumer les gens, c'est mon rayon ! répliqua Lara en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Irrécupérables, murmura Kess tandis que les deux jeunes femmes partaient dans un fou rire à tout casser. Bon, on entre ou on attend le déluge ?

- Allez, entrons ! Ne faisons pas attendre nos cavaliers...

Les six jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la salle vivement illuminée, retentissante de discussions et de rires. Gianna prit une longue inspiration et claqua des doigts, comme si replonger dans une ambiance de discothèque la faisait revivre. Repérant Kyô, Yuki et Edward, le groupe alla à leur rencontre.

Kess et Lara enregistrèrent avec plaisir la réaction on ne peut plus positive de Yuki et Edward à leur arrivée. Et il y avait de quoi : d'une couleur turquoise légèrement foncée et lui laissant les bras nus, la robe de Kestrel était coupée simplement mais de manière à ce qu'elle épouse les formes de cette dernière, les mettant en valeur ; le tissu en lui-même semblait très 'fluide', et donnait la grâce d'un courant d'air à chacun de ses mouvements, ainsi que l'avait voulu Ayamé. Pour accompagner sa tenue, le Vent portait un grand collier de la même couleur qui habillait son décolleté – qu'elle avait légèrement plongeant – ainsi qu'une paire de boucle d'oreilles assorties, à peine dissimulées par ses cheveux qu'elle avait lâchés et lâchement bouclés. Quant à Lara, elle portait une combinaison en cuir rouge à reflets dorés, évoquant particulièrement bien l'élément qu'elle représentait. La combinaison était faite en trois pièces : un haut sans manches et zippé qu'elle avait à moitié ouvert, un pantalon et des bottes cachant le bas du pantalon. Inutile de dire que le tout était extrêmement moulant, et ainsi agrémenté d'une chaîne dorée ornant sa taille, d'un pendentif en or habillant son décolleté plongeant et de simples clous en or aux oreilles. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux blondis par le soleil en un chignon plutôt lâche et quelques mèches bouclées encadraient son visage.

Quant à la réaction de Kyô... Quand une Gianna sans pitié, aidée de Saki et Arisa, poussa devant lui une ravissante brunette vêtue d'une minijupe noire, de bas résilles, d'un chemisier rose laissant le dos nu et chaussée de sandales italiennes de marque, on se serait presque attendu à ce que sa mâchoire se décroche ou que ses yeux jaillissent de ses orbites.

- Contente que nos tenues vous plaisent, les garçons ! s'exclama Arisa en donnant une petite tape amicale sur l'arrière de la tête de Kyô qui ne pouvait toujours pas décrocher ses yeux de Tohru qui n'arrivait pas non plus à faire le moindre geste.

- Sommes-nous en retard ? demanda Saki.

- Non, pas du tout, assura Edward. Nous allions lancer la musique.

- Vladimir et Hatsuharu n'étaient pas avec vous ? demanda Kess en scrutant la salle.

- Si, mais ils ont préféré aller tailler une bavette avec les autres, là-bas.

- Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser, constata Lara.

Effectivement, à l'autre bout de la pièce, un groupe particulièrement bruyant était réuni autour d'Ayamé, Minné, Vladimir et de Shiguré en pleine conversation sur l'importance des boucles d'oreilles dans les fantasmes masculins. Mayuko et Hatori avaient l'air un peu accablés, Rinne et Hatsuharu écoutaient poliment, Momiji taquinait Hiro sur la couleur de ses oreilles, Kagura bouchait les oreilles de Kisa et Ritsu riait de bon cœur.

Se retournant, Vladimir aperçut les nouvelles arrivantes et alla les rejoindre après avoir ajouté deux ou trois arguments selon lesquels la dimension d'une boucle d'oreille était inversement proportionnelle au prorata de l'effet escompté.

- Eh bien, qui voilà donc ! dit-il en arrivant. On n'attendait plus que vous pour commencer.

- Eh bien vous n'avez plus personne à attendre, on est là ! répliqua Kess.

- Je le vois. Vous êtes très en beauté, toutes les six.

- Merci. Ces messieurs étaient si impressionnés qu'ils ont omis de nous le préciser, dit Saki.

- Comment ? Ils ont osé vous faire cet affront ?

- STOP, Vladimir, si tu commences à parler comme mon frère, tu ferais aussi bien de retourner là-bas, intervint Yuki.

- Désolé. Un effet secondaire de la fréquentation prolongée de notre serpent favori.

A ce moment, les premières mesures d'une valse se firent entendre.

- Une valse ? C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé de mieux pour commencer la soirée ? demanda Gianna, l'air un peu déçue.

- Mais la valse est un excellent moyen de se mettre en jambe, dit la Terre d'un ton sentencieux. D'ailleurs, si tu m'accordes cette danse, je te le prouve tout de suite.

Alors que Vladimir et Gianna se dirigeaient vers la piste de danse, imités par Hatsuharu, Rinne, Ayamé, Minné, Hatori et Mayuko, Arisa se tourna vers les trois compères.

- Dites donc, les garçons, vous n'allez pas nous faire l'affront de nous laisser plantées là, quand même ?

- Ben... c'est que..., dit Yuki, mal à l'aise.

- Ok, c'est parti ! annonça Edward en saisissant la main de Kess.

- Tu veux que je t'apprenne la valse ? proposa Lara à Yuki.

- Je veux bien, car je ne danse pas très bien.

- Bon, ben, je pense qu'on va vous laisser, dit Arisa en regardant Kyô et Tohru qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre, alors que la Souris et le Feu s'éloignaient.

Doucement, mais fermement, Saki prit la main de Kyô et la referma sur celle de Tohru.

- Tu penses qu'il va un peu se remuer ? demanda la Yankee à son amie après qu'elles se furent éloignées des deux tourtereaux.

- Je ne sais pas. Ça les regarde. Mais pour ton information, je te signale que les ondes de Kuréno sont particulièrement fortes dans le coin de la salle, là-bas.

- Merci de l'information.

* * *

Après les danses classiques (_où l'on vit Vladimir et Gianna d'une part et Haru et Rinne d'autre part briller durant un tango assez échevelé_), vint le moment de la Techno (_le duo Gianna / Lara eut notamment beaucoup de succès_), celui du Rock'n'roll (_avec Edward et Vladimir très performants_) et enfin celui des chansons individuelles, qui furent les suivantes : 

Kyô : 'Eye of the Tiger'

Tohru : 'Moi vouloir être Chat'

Yuki : 'In the Shadows'

Edward: 'I'm too Sexy for my Shirt'

Kess : 'L'Alizé'

Lara : 'Ce soir on vous met le Feu'

Gianna : 'Lady Marmalade'

Vladimir : 'Russian Lullaby'

Hatsuharu : 'Paint it Black'

Rinne : 'The World is Stone'

Ayamé : 'Hey Mister Wonderful'

Shiguré : 'Y'a qu'les Filles qui m'intéressent'

Kuréno : 'I believe I can Fly'

Saki : 'Nemo'

Arisa : 'The Cool Rider'

Hatori : 'Let it Snow'

Momiji, Kisa et Hiro : 'L'Île aux Enfants'

A la fin de la soirée (_à savoir à une heure assez avancée de la matinée_), les diverses personnes rentrèrent chez elles. Mais hélas pour nos courageux organisateurs, il restait encore une tâche à accomplir, et non des moindres : tout ranger !

Et là, aucun pouvoir ne serait du moindre secours...

* * *

Note des auteurs complètement déjantés :

(Kestrel s'est amusée à mettre des couleurs dans la version bêta pour mieux voir qui a fait quoi...)

Kess : Ouaaah... trop loooong... °.°  
Fbfan : Il a pas chômé, le galilab !  
Galilab : Arrêtez les filles, vous allez me faire rougir...  
Kess : C'est comme si on avait rien fait, nous ! Faut qu'on se rattrape au prochain chapitre ! (s'en va bosser sur le chap 10)  
Fbfan : Hé ? Hein ? Mais ? Où tu vas ? EH ! ME LAISSE PAS TOUTE SEULE !!  
Galilab : Héhéhé... (s'en va en sifflotant d'un air tranquille)  
Fbfan : ...et je fais quoi moi ?

**Merci à tous les lecteurs !**

**SI VOUS AVEZ AIME, REVIEWEZ !!!**

**Ou les auteurs, ils s'ront pas contents…**


	10. Interlude

**INTERLUDE MUSI... ah non**

_¤ Dans la salle de réunion des co-auteurs, dissimulée dans un endroit secret loin des lecteurs muets, mais peut-être agacés, on pense, on n'en sait rien, puisqu'ils sont muets. ¤_

Fbfan, alias Lara Timquogni : Aaaah... on est trop en retard. D:

Kestrel, alias elle-même : Boooh, pas comme s'ils se plaignaient vraiment...

Fbfan : Oui, enfin, c'est pas comme si tu faisais un effort pour avancer non plus !

Kestrel, grommelant : Ouais, ouais... boulot... partiels... pas d'idées... gnagnagna...

Galilab, alias lui-même : Oui, tu pourrais faire un effort... (niéhéhéhé)

Kestrel : Tu peux parler !

Fbfan : Et qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? ê.e

Kestrel : Je dessi... je bosse. :D

Fbfan : ECRIS.

Galilab : Ouais !

Fbfan : Ca compte aussi pour toi !

Kestrel : Bwahahaha.

Fbfan : v.v

Kestrel : Enfin, s'il y avait plus de reviews, je serais plus motivée d'abord ! C'est à ça que je carbure avec mes trads. :D

Fbfan : Ouais ben risque pas d'y en avoir s'il n'y a rien à lire.

Kestrel : Oui, 'fin... bon, je fais ce que je peux.

Galilab : De même. Mais j'ai plus avancé qu'elle, héhé.

Kestrel : Oui, enfin, tout est relatif. Et ce n'est pas dur, non plus, quand on pense à _où_ j'en suis exactement. Soit pas très loin après le titre.

Fbfan : Et tu tapes quoi là, maintenant ?

Kestrel : De quoi nous justifier auprès de l'Association des Lecteurs Muettement en Rogne. Boulot, fêtes (eh), boulot, intempéries, boulot, syndrome de la page blanche, internet, boulot, grèves... Tant qu'ils gobent ça, on est tranquilles. :3

Fbfan : Sinon ?

Galilab : On peut passer au bunker.

_**We're so sorry! **__**¡Lo sentimos mucho! **__**Mille pardons !  
Nous faisons aussi vite que nous le pouvons !**_

_**Mais on n'est pas contre un peu de motivation non plus...  
**_


End file.
